Ella Gilbert - Finding myself
by annalouise92
Summary: Ella Gilbert is the twin sister of Elena. She is practically identical apart from her new look. She has suffered a lot. What happens when The Salvatore Brothers come to town, will she fall for a specific blue eyed vamp and will her life change for the better or for the worst?
1. Pilot

**Ella Gilbert – The Other Doppleganger**

**This story is about Elena's twin sister Ella Gilbert, she is the more wilder twin of the two, she has similar appearance as they are identical but she has blonde hair instead of like Elena's. this story is about overcoming obstacles and falling in love. I follow each episodes some episodes I might not do because some I just don't like. ENJOY!**

**Copyright: I do not known any of the characters the Vampire diaries do i only own Ella and the plot. I am changing the plot a little and events that may happen may change, depends on what you think. I am very eager to hear what you guys think. Please be easy on me, only 2nd fan fiction.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks Anna. **

* * *

Dear Diary,

_It's been a while, but I feel better about myself, I am not harming myself as I used to, I am starting to feel different. I feel different. Today is the first day back to school after summer break without my parents here. I still can't believe they are gone. I miss them terribly and I know the past few months I havent been myself, I started doing drugs, drinking, changed my appearance, from my usual wavy brown hair to blonde hair. I started harming myself over the summer and no one knows only Jeremy. He's lost so much and now he has turned to drugs. But I am going to help him through this like he helped me. I am starting fresh. Be someone new and I will make it through the days to come._

I stop writing and hear my name being called from the hallway.  
"Ella?" my twin sister Elena says loudly.  
"Yes." I shout back.  
"You almost ready?" she asks.  
"Almost."

I put my diary back underneath the floor boards and finish getting ready. I look at my appearance. My flat blonde hair neatly straightened. My dark brown eyes shining with eyeliner and mascara to draw out my eyes. My tall figure which I am lucky to have. Me and my sister are identical it's scary we used to switch places sometimes when we were younger but now that I am blonde people know its me. I check over my outfit, black leggings with ankle boots and a black tank with a red jacket. I smile and walk out.  
Walking into the kitchen I hear caos.

"Toast. I can make toast." My aunt Jenna says.  
"It's all about the coffee aunt Jenna," Elena says.  
"Elena's right to get through school you need to be awake."  
"What about lunch money, I am so unprepared." Jenna continues.  
"It's fine Jenna I'm good." I say.  
"Me too." Elena answers as well.  
Jeremy takes the money from Jenna.  
"Don't you have a meeting today?" I ask Jenna.  
"I have a meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" she says checking her watch.  
"Go, we will be fine, Bonnie will be here soon to take us." I say as Jenna leaves. Elena glances at Jeremy.  
"You okay?' Elena asks.  
"Don't start." Jeremy bites and leaves the house.  
"He will come around soon give him time, I know it's been tough but I am here to help you." I tell her.  
"Thanks, I don't know what I would do if we weren't here." Elena responds.  
"Me either. We have to start moving forward like today I feel good, I feel like something good is about to happen." I inform her.  
"You are always so postive."  
I think to myself if only she knew the truth. And we leave the house as we hear the horn from Bonnie's car.

* * *

Elena, Bonnie and I are in Bonnie's car when and she is telling us about what her grams has told her. Oh her grams, she drank a lot but she was pretty cool. "So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. . .Ella, Elena! Back in the car."  
"We did it again, didn't we?" I ask turning to face them.  
"I'm sorry Bonnie what were you tell us?" Elena asks.  
"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie repeats.  
"Right. Ok, then predict something." I ask excitedly.  
"I see. . ." suddenly a crow hits the car and Bonnie swerves to a stop.  
"Shit, what was that?" I ask looking out the window.  
"Are you girls okay?" Bonnie asks looking at Elena and I.  
I nod and turn to Elena. "I'm fine, I cant be afraid of cars for the rest of my life." she answers quietly.  
Bonnie nods and starts to change the subject. "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you two are going to be beyond happy." She smiles and we drive off.

* * *

Bonnie, Elena and I have arrived at school walking down the hall "Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?" Bonnie says.

"No that's over." I respond.  
"Ahh, dine a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie says.  
We arrive at our lockers and Elena sees Matt and she waves to him but he ignores her and walks away. "He hates me." Elena says.  
"That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits.'" Bonnie explains.  
Our blonde friend Caroline approaches us and pulls me and Elena into tight hugs. "Ella, Elena, Omg, how are you? Oh, it's so good to see you two. How are they? Are they good?" Caroline asks to Bonnie.  
"Ah, Caroline, we are right here. And I'm fine. Thank you." I say to her.  
"Yes, I'm fine, Thank you." Elena replies too.  
"Really?" She asks looking at us again.  
"Yes, we are a lot better." I repeat again.  
"Well you poor things, if you need anything, let me know." Caroline says to us hugging us again.  
"We will Caroline thanks." Elena responds.  
"Ok, ok, see you guys later?" and she walks off.  
"Bye Caroline." Bonnie says waving to her back.  
"No comment." Elena says.  
"She means well." I say as we continue walking down the hall. Caroline and I have always been close, its like Elena and Bonnie and me and Caroline, those two are more I don't want to say uptight but more quiet and clean where Caroline and I like to have fun.

We continue down the hall when Bonnie spots someone in the office. "Hold up. Who's this?"  
"All I see is back." Elena says.  
"It's a hot back." I add in and Bonnie laughs.  
"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie jokes.  
"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" I ask.  
"Pretty much." she says smiling.  
Down the hall Jeremy is with some guy and Jeremy hands the boy something and Elena sees it. "I'll be right back." I go to stop her but it's too late.  
"Please be hot." Bonnie says and I laugh at her comment.

A while later after Elena has walked into the guys bathroom Jeremy leaves shortly after obviously angry. Elena leaves but she bumps into the new guy from the office who turns out to be hot. She tries to get past him but fails, she goes the other way but fails again, he finally stands to one side and she walks past. "Enjoy your dance Elena" I joke to her as she reaches us.  
"Shut it you." She says turning her head to look back at the new guy.

* * *

In History class tanner is rambling on about something. "Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union."  
I glance around the classroom and can see Elena and Stefan exchanging looks I send her a text. 'HAWT-E. STARING U'  
I see her get her phone out and look down. She looks to Stefan then back to the front.  
Class is finally over and Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and I are discussing our plans for tonight at the grill. "So Grill tonight for dinner?" I suggest.  
"I'm in." Bonnie says happily.  
"Lena?" I ask her.  
"Yeah ill go to cemetary. You got dance after school?" she asks me.  
"Yeah actually I have, I'll meet you all at the grill later Bonnie?" I ask. She nods and we go our separate ways.

* * *

Arriving at the dance studio I pile into one of the empty rooms. I insert my music in the CD player and hit play. I start my warm up with some stretches, kicks, jumps and basic skills and then begin to work on my routine. I have been dancing since I was little, I would compete in competitions and I have won several awards. I haven't danced since my parents died and I feel for the first time I feel like me again. I roll the sleeves up of my shirt and I can see the faint lines of scars on both arms. I hesitate and then work more on my moves. After an hour of dancing I have done all that I can do, as I start to feel over worked. I cool down and put my clothes back on and head out.

* * *

Arriving home I meet Elena who is a rattled. "Hey, you okay?" I ask her. She is fixing up a cut on her leg.  
"Yeah I was at the cemetary and it got very hitchcooky." Elena responds.  
"Like the bird movie?" I ask laughing..  
"Haha your funny. Yeah there was a black crow and then fog, and a man but I ran and fell but on the bright side I ran into the new guy again." Elena explains.  
"Ooh, did you get his name?" I ask fondly.  
"Yeah his names Stefan." She says smiling.  
"You like him." I tease.  
"Do not. Now hurry up I want to be there before closing time." Elena says and I send her a a glare and duck into the shower to clean up and put clean clothes on.

After my shower I come downstairs to a waiting Elena and Jenna in the living room. "Ready." I say to Elena. "Jenna we are off to the grill for dinner." I say to Jenna.  
"Wait I got this don't stay out late, it's a school night." Jenna replies.  
"Way to go Jenna." I clap and she gives me a look. Elena opens the door to leave and Stefan the new guy is standing on our porch about to knock.  
"Stefan?" Elena asks confused.  
"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was . . . strange." He glances to Elena and then to me and smiles. "I'm Stefan." He says to me.  
"Ella, Elena's twin." I say shaking his hand.  
Elena then speaks "No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish."  
"Um, something like that. How's your leg?" he asks.  
"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?" Elena asks curious.  
"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back." Stefan responds and passes Elena her diary.  
"Oh, I must have dropped it. Thank you." She says retrieving it.  
"Don't worry, I didn't . . . read it." Stefan continues.  
"No? Why not? Most people would have." Elena raises an eye brow.  
"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." Stefan announces.  
"You keep a journal?" Elena asks curious.  
"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important." Stefan explains.  
I start to feel very uncomfortable so I clear my throat "Ready Elena?" I ask her. She nods.  
"Sorry, were you going somewhere?" Stefan asks.  
"Yeah, we are meeting a few friends. Do you want to come?" Elena asks and he nods. We leave the house and Stefan joins us in the car. I feel very awkward now.

* * *

Elena, Stefan and I enter the grill to see people staring at us. Matt gets up and says something to Bonnie he looks upset and walks over to us. "Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you." He says to Stefan extending his hand.  
"Hi. I'm Stefan." Stefan says shaking his hand.  
Elena then smiles at Matt "Hey."  
"Hey." He replies and walks off to Tyler.  
We make our way over to Bonnie at the table Matt was at and Caroline with no surprise joins us and we begin nagging Stefan with Questions. "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asks eagerly.  
"Yes but moved when I was still young." Stefan answers.  
Bonnie then asks "Any parents?"  
"My parents passed away." He answers.  
I then add "I'm sorry. Any siblings?" I ask.  
"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." He answers. I ponder on his answer what does that even mean. Caroline then changes the topic. "So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."  
He looks confused. "It's a back to school thing at the falls." I answer for him.  
Stefan asks to Elena "Are you going?"  
"Of course she is." I snap in and Elena smiles.

* * *

In History Tanner is rambling on about a battle that happened."The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ella?" he asks me.  
I answer having no clue but want to sound cute. "Um a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."  
Everyone in the class laughs but Tanner over powers them all "cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Gilbert. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"  
"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt says leaning back in his seat as the class laughs.  
"Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" Tanner then asks my twin.  
"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena answers softly..  
"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break. That's for you to Ella." Tanner says and I glare at him and rub Elena's arm. Suddenly Stefan answers the question. "There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians."  
"That's correct. Mister?" Tanner asks.  
"Salvatore." Stefan answers.  
"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Tanner asks.  
"Distant."  
"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."  
"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." Stefan adds and all the class laugh.

* * *

Elena, Bonnie and I are standing around at the party at the woods. "Just admit it, Elena." I tell her.  
"Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty." Elena answers smiling.  
"He has that romance novel stare." I add in with a smirk.  
"So where is he?" Bonnie asks.  
"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." Elena says.  
"Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." Bonnie says.  
"Wait, you need a crystal ball." Elena says giving her a empty bottle. Bonnie takes it and touches Elena's hand. Bonnie spaces out for a while, comes back to her senses, and abruptly pulls her hand back.  
"What?" Elena asks.  
"That was weird. When I touched you Elena, I saw a crow." Bonnie tells her.  
"What?" Elena asks shocked.  
"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie says walking away.  
"Wait Bonnie." I say running after her and we leave Elena alone.  
"What was that?" I ask Bonnie getting a hold of her.  
"I don't know, but it was weird. It's nothing." She says.  
"As long as your okay?" I ask her.  
"I'm fine." She reassures me and I head off to do my own thing and mingle.  
After a while I meet up with Elena who is by himself, I search for Stefan and see that he is with Caroline. He eventually leaves her and then walks over to us. Elena smiles then says "I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know."  
"Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?" Stefan asks.  
"No. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually." I say then notice Jeremy wondering around drunk "You've gotta be kidding me!"  
"What is it?" Stefan asks.  
"Our brother." I say starting to move.  
"The drunk one? Need any help?" Stefan asks,  
"That would be the one. You don't want to witness this trust me." I say walking in the direction Jeremy went calling after him. "Jeremy! Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" I ask him.  
"Look I love you Ella, you haven't been hassling me but I don't want to hear it!" Jeremy says.  
"Yeah, well, too bad!" I say continuing to follow him. Jeremy suddenly slips and he falls on a unconscious Vicki who has been bitten. "Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!"  
"Oh, my god!" I say shocked and overwhelmed. "Jermey pick her up we need to get her back." He doesn't even hesitate and he carries her back where the bonfire is.  
"Somebody help!" I scream and Matt comes running over with Tyler.  
"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt says running over.  
"What happened to her?" Tyler asks,  
"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt yells around the area. Elena now with us gets her phone out.  
"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." I say putting a scarf around her neck.  
"Vicki, Vicki open your eyes, look at me." Matt says frightened.

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

Stefan barges through the front door. "What's going on?" Uncle Zach asks.  
"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan says running into his room to see a crow appear. He turns around. "Damon."  
Damon is standing on the balcony. "Hello, brother." he says smirking.  
"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asks.  
"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon says walking into the room.  
"When did you get here?" Stefan asks.  
"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it." Damon continues to talk off topic.  
"It's been 15 years, Damon." Stefan states.  
"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." Damon taunts Stefan.  
"Why are you here?" Stefan asks again.  
"I miss my little brother." Damon responds.  
"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." Stefan argues.  
"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon remarks.  
"You left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan continues.  
"Ah. That can be a problem. . .for you." Damon smirks.  
"Why are you here now?" Stefan asks again.  
"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word. . .Elena and her twin sister Ella." Damon says with an evil smirk.

* * *

_Ella POV_

Matt leaves by ambulance with vicky whilst me, Elena, and Bonnie are waiting. "Hey. We're gonna go to get coffee and wait for news." Bonnie says coming up to us.  
"Ill come." I say to her.  
"I gotta take Jeremy home." Elena says to us. I nod.  
"Girls, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling..." Bonnie starts to say.  
"Bonnie, what?" Elena asks.  
"That it's just the beginning." She answers.

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

She took my breath away. Ella. Wow isn't she a beauty. They're dead ringers for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around Elena, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive? Why not Ella? Why didn't you go for her, she seems the more wilder one of the two?" Damon asks taunting Stefan further.  
"They aren't Katherine." Stefan says angrily.  
"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon asks.  
"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work." Stefan says.  
"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon says stalking Stefan.  
Damon starts hitting Stefan. "Stop it." Stefan says losing it.  
"Let's do it together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Ella and Elena." Damon says pushing him again.  
"Stop it!" Stefan yells.  
"Imagine what their blood tastes like!" Damon pushes Stefan again and his face starts to transform and he runs into Damon, throwing him out of the window where he lands on the pavement, Damon isn't there.  
"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face- thing. It was good." Damon says leaning on a wall.  
"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." Stefan adds in.  
"That's a given." Damon says.  
"Not here. I won't allow it." Stefan assures him.  
"I take that as an invitation." Damon says walking closer.  
"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan asks.  
"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon insists.  
"Just stay away from Elena." Stefan demands.  
"Oh you don't have to worry about Elena, she isn't the one I want to go for she seems so boring. Ella on the other hand has something that I like, a bit of edge mystery. Um brother, where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here." Damon leans in and then grabs me by the throat and throws me against the garage. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach." Damon says whistling walking into the house.

* * *

Me and Bonnie are waiting for Caroline to sober up "are you sober yet?" Bonnie asks.  
"No." Caroline answers leaning on the table.  
"Well keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I got to get Ella home and I gotta get me home." Bonnie says urgently.  
"Why didn't he go for me? How come the guys that I want never want me?" Caroline asks drunkenly.  
"We aren't touching that." I say trying to ignore that she's drunk.  
"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And if its not her its you Ella." Caroline continues.  
"Wow, wow hold on I dont win anything since when did I ever have a good choice in guys?" I ask a little hurt.  
"What about Dylan or Tyler?" Caroline asks.  
"1st of all, Tyler is a jerk and Dylan another jerk, and we just hooked up nothing epic about it, and besides I don't do relationships." I say defending my self. "And Caroline it's not a competition."  
"Yeah, it is." Caroline says determined.  
"Come on Care, it's not, you are going to find someone for you, don't worry about it, there is someone out there perfect for you, hey Im not perfect, I've made terrible mistakes in guys and not just the two you said." I inform her and she nods with agreement. Caroline then smiles at me as a thank you "I'm going to get the bill, drink, I want to go home." I inform Caroline as I stand up. Walking to the bar I see a really hot guy and he's looking over at the booth that I just came from. I pay the bill and walk back to the booth as I turn around to help Caroline out, I see Caroline smiling at the guy at the bar. As we walk out I turn back to see if he is still looking but he isn't. Good for Caroline she needs a bit of mystery but deep down I want that mystery.


	2. The Night of The Comet

**This is chapter two of this story I hope you like it. Warning, there are some deeper moments at the end.**

**Thanks Anna**

* * *

Waking up the next day to another new day. I felt good again. I remember the events that occurred last night with Vicki being attacked and the hot guy at the grill, he was definitely new in town which was a good thing. I open my dairy.

_Dear Diary_

_I feel better today, I haven't cut in a week or so I am starting to feel like myself again, it feels good. I can't stop thinking about the guy at the grill he seems so mysterious, and hot, and bad boy type which I usually go for its different._

I close my journal to see Elena at the my doorway. "Hey, how was last night with Stefan?" I ask her.

"Good I think, we talked last night but I still don't know." Elena responds.

"You just talked huh?" I ask with smirk.

"Yes. Now hurry up we will be late for school." Elena says.

Walking into the kitchen I find Aunt Jenna she then turns to Elena and I "Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" Jenna asks.

"Depends on where you're going." I answer.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" she asks. Jenna puts her hair up.

"Sexy Stewardess." Elena says and then Jenna puts her hair down. "Boozy housewife." I answer second.

"Up it is. you two are feeling feisty." Jenna comments.

"Yeah, I feel refreshed and good but for this one I think it has to do with a certain new guy." I ask her turning to her with a wink.

"Ooh, I have to know all the details." Jenna asks curious.

Elena ignores us and sends me a glare. "Where's Jeremy?" she asks.

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Jenna answers. I laugh and she pauses. "There is no wood shop, is there?"  
"No" I answer.

* * *

In History class Elena and Stefan are gazing at one another while Tanner lectures the class. "Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Tanner asks to Elena and Stefan and they stop gazing and the bell goes. Stefan and Elena are walking in front of me, Caroline and Bonnie.

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asks.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." Bonnie answers.

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline says and I immediately know who she is talking about. "I didn't see him, you did. Did you see him Ella?" Bonnie asks.

"No, sadly," I respond but I lied I then ask "why didn't you just talk to him Care?"

"I don't know. I was drunk." She answers.

"When has that ever stopped you from talking to a guy?" I ask grinning ands she smiles. We walk outside and go our separate ways "Bye girls." I say and I see Jeremy and TYler getting into a fight. I run over to them "Guys stop." I say standing in-between both of them.

"Yeah listen to your sister Gilbert, move along." Tyler says.

"You're a dick Lockwood." And Jeremy walks off.

As soon as Jeremy is away I face Tyler. "Seriously Tyler, stop it." I angrily yell at him.

"He started it Ell." He argues.

"I don't care, but your older so don't finish it. I will try my best to keep him away but you need to back off too." I tell him demanding him to stop.

"Whatever." he responds. He then announces "whenever your ready to come back to me I'll be waiting." He says smirking.

"Ahh your disgusting." I say to him and walk off and see Matt and Elena talking.

"Hey." Matt says to me. "Hey, how's Vicki doing?" I ask him.  
"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." Matt answers.

"That's good news." Elena says.

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" I ask him.

"I called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so. . .we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home."

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" Elena asks.

"She said it was a vampire." Matt answers.

"What?" I answer not believing it.

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out." Matt explains.

"OK, that is weird." I say trying to be realistic.

"She was drunk. Anyway I got to get back to the hospital to check on her." Matt says and leaves.

* * *

Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and I are at the Grill "Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie explains.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." I joke and the girls laugh.

"So how did it go with Stefan last night?" Caroline asks Elena.

"Nothing happened we just talked." Elena answers.

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut." Caroline urges.

"We just talked for hours." Elena answers again.

Caroline then adds. "OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!"

"Profound." Bonnie says. Elena gets up. "Where are you going?" I ask my twin.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started." She says leaving.

"Wait I'm coming, she's my ride to the studio." I say and kiss both the girls on the cheek.

* * *

Pulling up at the Boarding house we are in shock. "Is this where he lives?" I ask Elena in shock.

"Apparently. Come on lets see if he is home." Elena says getting out of the car and walking to the front door and knocking, but it opens.

"Stefan?" Elena calls. "Stefan."

She enters. "Elena, you can't just go in there." She walks in further, but I follow her hesitantly. We walk into the hall and a crow flies into the house. We turn around to find Damon standing in front of us. It's the guy from last night.

"Sorry." Elena begins to say. "We are sorry for barging in, the door was.. open." Elena says pointing to the door to see it closed.

Damon then speaks. "You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother. And who are you?" Damon asks with a smile and I am drawn to those blue eyes.

"I'm Ella, Elena's sister." I say extending my hand but he kisses my hand and I blush.

"Uh, Stefan didn't tell me that he had a brother." Elena says.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." Damon says inviting us inside further.

We walk into the living room. "Wow, is this your living room?" I ask looking around.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten with you Elena. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." Damon's explains.

"The last one?" I ask curious.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward ex's conversation yet." Damon says.

"Nope." Elena says awkwardly.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." Damon explains.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena says.

"I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan." We turn to see Stefan in the doorway.

"Elena, Ella I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan says.

"I know. I should have called, I just. . ." Elena says.

"The only reason whilst I'm here is because she has the car. I will leave you too it." I walk past Stefan who is glaring at Damon and I walk outside.

Moments later Elena walks out and looks upset. "Wow that was weird." She says.

"Major family drama, don't let it bring you down Elena. Come on I'll drive you home and then to the studio." I say and she nods.

* * *

Arriving at the dance studio I go into the same room that I always use. I do my normal warm up and skills and then build my routine. Once I am finished I am drinking from my water I look out to the doorway and see Damon standing there. I am a little surprised to see him there. He starts clapping once I have noticed him and he steps inside the room. "Damon, what are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I was just coming for a work out, I saw you dancing your pretty good." He says.

"Thanks I guess, dancing's my whole life don't know what else I would do." I tell him picking up my stuff and sipping my water. "So Damon, tell me a bit about your self, so your Stefan's older brother, when did you come back into town?" I ask him curious.

"Just a few day ago." He responds.

"So I guess you and Stefan aren't that close then." I say to him eyeing him closely.

"You got that from a couple looks?" Damon asks.

"Well he told us that he didn't have relatives that he spoke to, and then you come here and he is sending daggers with his eyes, doesn't take a genius to work it out." I say picking up the rest of my stuff. "Well I better get home it was great meeting you, I look forward to meeting you around." I tell him.

"Likewise Ella, you know you seem different to your sister." He says. I turn and smile.

"That's because I am, we may be identical but we are very different in every way possible, for example I like to live life to the fullest, she's into romance and the yucky stuff, I'm into the arts she isn't."

"I take it you don't do relationships." Damon comments.

"Correct, I don't do them because I know that in the end I know I'm going to get hurt so I don't put myself into that situation, I have fun, I'm young, I want to live life to the fullest." I explain to him.

"You say like love is doomed." He says.

I smile "Well I don't know, I've never been in love, have you? And what was that with you with Elena, being a fatalist?" I ask him eyeing him further.

"Yes I've been in love" He says.

"Well I would love to talk about how rough my life is and everything else but I got to get home it was nice meeting you Damon."

"Likewise." he responds and I leave.

* * *

The next day we are handing out pamphlets in town square.

"He didn't call, huh?" I ask Elena who is also handing out pamphlets.

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part." Elena says sad.

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." Bonnie says.

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway." Elena makes excuses.

"When is it ever right?" I ask her

"I'm not ready." Elena says.

"Who is?" Bonnie asks.

"I at least put myself out there." Elena continues.

"Is that what you're calling it?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Elena asks confused.

"All we are hearing are reasons why you can't." I say to her.

Caroline comes over to us. It's getting darker now. "Hey, I got some candles."

"Thanks." I say to her passing some around.

A while later we we are at one of the tables in the Grill when Jeremy comes over to us. "Hey has anyone seen Vicki?" he asks us all.

Tyler responds "You're her stalker. You tell us."

"Tyler." I say to him raising my voice.

"I can't find her." He says.

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler continues.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asks. This isn't good.

"Ask him." Tyler says.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asks Jeremy shocked.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler says to Jeremy.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy says.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline says shocked. I nudge her to shut up.

"There's no way." Tyler says.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy responds.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt asks angry.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler says.

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt says.

"We'll check the back." Bonnie says dragging Caroline.

"I'll check the square." Matt says leaving.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy says but Elena and I stop him.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with us. So that's your game now, dealing?" Elena asks.

"I'm not dealing." Jeremy argues.

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact. You've had your chance now time to grow up." Elena tells him.

"Yes, Jeremy, I have let it slide, but enough is enough you need to stop this." I tell him.

"Really is that what you call it yourself what you are doing?" he says threatening to out me.

"I have cleaned up my act Jeremy it's time you pick up yours, because we aren't going to sit around and watch you destroy yourself, I mean seriously, you've already skipped 6 classes this year its only been three days Jeremy, we will stop with this but we can send you somewhere that can help you." I threaten him.

"Yeah how about they send you too." Jeremy leaves angry.

"What is he talking about?" Elena asks facing me.

"Nothing Elena, he's off his nuts who knows what he will do." I say to her and we go and look for Vicki.

* * *

Coming home that night it was a full on day we hear someone in Jeremy's room it's Jenna.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure that has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy. Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative." Jenna says.

"What brought this on?" Elena asks.

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday."

"You got tannered. Been there." I respond.

"Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers. Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up." Jenna says.

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna." Elena answers.

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible."

"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are. I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?"

Walking into my room after my big night I pick out my diary.

_Dear Diary._

_I nearly got ousted today by Jeremy, I covered myself telling Elena he doesn't even know what he is saying. I know he has had a lot happened, but it wasn't just he that lost his parent's I lost my parents to, I am never going to get the father daughter dance at my own wedding or walk me down the aisle. Little things like that that I will never get. I miss them every day but I have to be strong otherwise I am weak and that can't happen._

_So I need to relieve the pain again, I know I stopped but little things set me off._

I close my diary and sneak into the bathroom I grab some a razor blade and drag the blade across my wrist just slightly. I hold in the pain and the pain in my mind goes. I wrap my arm up and clean up the mess and walk back into my room like nothing happened. No one will ever know.


	3. Friday Night Bites

**This is the next chapter and it follows Friday Night Bites. Hope you like it.**

**Anna**

* * *

The next morning I wake up and head to the gym at 6:30. Arriving at the sports centre there aren't many people around. I start on the treadmill and run for half an hour. I go and do some weights and stretches. After my workout, I head into the dance studio at 7:30 for my morning dance workout. I start with my contemporary dance then to my hip hop. After I have done enough I head into the shower. By this time it's 8:30 and people are starting to arrive in the gym.

* * *

Meeting Bonnie at school we are walking inside "I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie states.

"Weren't you the one that said to go for it?" Elena asks confused.

"And now I'm saying just take it slow." Bonnie continues.

"What's the about face then?" I ask.

"It's not an about-face. Elena is single for the first time in her entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." Bonnie says.

"Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?" Elena asks getting agitated.

"It's stupid." Bonnie begins to say.

"Bonnie." I say. "Spit it out."

"Alright I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling." Bonnie continues.

"Is that it?" Elena asks.

"It was bad, like bad, bad!" Bonnie adds on.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" I ask her.

"You know what, I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my friend's new boyfriend." Bonnie explains.

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." Elena explains to Bonnie.

Stefan walks up to us.

"Good morning, Elena, Ella and Bonnie." Stefan says welcoming us.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later."

Bonnie leaves.

"Bonnie, wait." Elena calls after her.

"Let her go Elena." I say to her.

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan states.

"She just doesn't know you. She's one of best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you."

We continue walking. "I have an idea." I say out of the blue. "Dinner tonight at our place, 8:00, you two, me and Bonnie we can get to know one another more, and Bonnie will get a chance to know you. Interested?" I ask looking at Stefan and Elena.

"I'm free." Stefan says.

"Me too." Elena says.

"Perfect I will talk to Bonnie and all will be settled."

All of a sudden Stefan turns around and catches a football that was thrown at his head. He throws it back to Tyler and he stumbles and misses it. I can't help but laugh.

* * *

We continue inside the school. "That throw was insane." I say to Stefan ecstatically.

"Do you play football?" Elena asks.

"I used to. It was a long time ago." Stefan answers.

"So why don't you try out for the team?" I suggest.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Stefan answers.

"You don't like football?" Elena asks.

"I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels." Stefan says.

"They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends." Elena suggests.

"Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery." Stefan comments back and I laugh.

* * *

In history Tanner is asking everyone questions about dates. "World war II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan?

"1945." Someone answers. Tanner asks another question "Pearl Harbor? Elena?" Tanner asks Elena.

"Hmm?" Elena asks.

"Pearl Harbor?" Tanner asks getting frustrated.

"Um." Elena starts to say.

"December 7, 1941." Stefan answers for Elena.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Tanner comments.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall?" Tanner asks.

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan begins.

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act.?"

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination?"

"1963."

"Martin Luther King?"

"'68."

"Lincoln?"

"1865"

"Roe vs. Wade?"

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg?"

"1863."

"Korean war?"

"1950 to 1953." Stefan says.

"Ha! It ended in '52." Tanner says getting all cocky.

Stefan then adds "Uh, actually, sir, it was '53."

Tanner asks the class. "Look it up, somebody. Quickly."

I look up the date and read it out "1953."

The bell rings and we all leave class. Elena and I are still overwhelmed with what just happened?

"How did you know all of that?" I ask curious.

"Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing." He answers and we walk off.

* * *

After class I head to cheerleading practice with Elena and are greeted by Bonnie "Ella, Elena, your back!" she says excitedly.

"Yes. We are back we can't be sad girls forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and Bonnie you're coming to dinner tonight." Elena says.

"I am?" Bonnie asks confused.

"Yep, dinner tonight, Elena, you, me and Stefan." I explain to her.

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her a hundred times." Bonnies says changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there." Elena says.

"Fine. I'll go." Bonnie sighs.

"Don't worry Bon I will be there too okay." I then look around. "Seriously where is Caroline, she's captain she is always early?"

"I don't know I have been leaving her messages all day, this isn't like her." Bonnie says.

"I'll try her now." I say picking up my phone but see a car pull up and Caroline gets out kissing the guy in the driver's seat. I then realize that it is Damon. A bit of jealousy riles through me.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie says.

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." I tell her.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?" Bonnie says finally making it click.

Caroline walks over to the girls. "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind. Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herckey hurdler, what do you say Ella?" she asks me.

"Let's do that." I say getting into our formations. I look to see Damon staring at me with a smirk, I smile then get ready to count the beat. "Alright 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Caroline then stops and yells at Elena "Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top." She then looks at me to count again "And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." I then turn to look at Elena and I give her a small smile.

* * *

Elena, Bonnie and I are preparing dinner in the kitchen. "You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnies explains to us.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." I say to her.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie asks us.

"Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your Grams?" Elena jokes in and adds a question.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asks us.

"I don't want to be a witch." I say to them. Elena begins to pour to-go food into a bowl. I notice this. "Elena putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody."

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena says looking around the draws in the kitchen.

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie says to them.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena comments.

The doorbell rings. "Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self."

I then comment to Bonnie as Elena leaves to answer the door. "It's her that's going crazy we are as normal as ever."

Bonnie laughs and we follow Elena out. At dinner Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and me are sitting down eating together it's rather awkward. Elena then begins to speak. "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asks.

"He let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan answers.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and" I begin to say when she cuts me off.

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie says coldly.

Elena then asks Bonnie. "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie says shortly. I give her a look then begin to say. "No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie says.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan says.

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie begins to have a conversation and lighten up.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asks curious.

"Yeah." Bonnie says.

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan says.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asks again.

Stefan answers. "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie says lightening up a big. The doorbell suddenly rings.

"I wonder who that could be?" I say standing to get the door. I open the door to see Caroline and Damon outside I smile.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline says holding out the dessert.

"Hi, just surprised that's all, I didn't know you were coming." I tell them.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon says smiling. I smile back.

"Oh, no it's no problem, please do..." I say to them but Stefan stops me by coming to the door with Elena.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asks rudely.

"Waiting for Ella or Elena to invite me in." Damon says politely.

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena begins to say.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan argues but Damon just stands there. Caroline walks in. "Get in here." She says to him.

"We're just... finishing up." Stefan says.

"It's fine really, more people the better. Damon please come in, make yourself comfortable." I tell him as he steps inside.

"You have a beautiful home" Damon comments to me and Elena.

"Thank you." Elena says smiling.

* * *

We are all in the living room drinking coffee and talking. "I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline says speaking cheerfully.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon says after her.

I smile at him and he smirks. Caroline then says "Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. Both you girls missed summer camp, but I know Ella you can pick it up but Elena how are you ever going to learn the routines?" Caroline says in a hurtful tone.

Several glances are given around the room I finally speak up. "You know Elena, she isn't good at picking up the choreography but she has a sister that is going to work with her on them, besides I was the one that did choreography for all the routines so it won't be hard for her, she also has Bonnie as well." I say to Caroline and I flash a smile to Elena who mouths 'thank you.'

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline adds rudely.

"Caroline, I think you better stop before something bad happens." I say threatening her, and Damon sees that and a smile appears on his face which I ignore. God, why am I so attracted to that. Damon then says "You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena. Ella you do though."

"Oh, it's just 'cause their parents died. Yeah, I mean, Elena is just going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline says rudely.

"Caroline." I say quietly through my teeth and she shuts up. "I don't know if I can answer for Elena but yes she used to be more fun, she is getting back to her old self, slowly, but when you go through something so tragic it isn't going to be easy." I say to the group.

Elena rubs my leg and I smile at her. Damon then says "I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan says ending the subject.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Damon says.

"Okay, I am going to start cleaning up in the kitchen because I have to go to the gym." I inform the group.

"Wait you're going again?" Elena asks.

"Yep." I tell her walking into the kitchen.

I begin to load the dishwasher. "One more." Damon says making me turn around and holds up a glass.

"Oh, thanks." I say smiling as he hands me the glass but it drops and I wait for the glass to shatter but he catches it.

"Nice catch." I comment. "I like you. You know how to laugh. You make me laugh, which is something that hasn't happened in a very long time." Damon says.

"Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?" I ask him.

"Yes"

"May I ask? How did she die?"

"Fire. Very tragic." Damon answers.

"Recently?"

"Seems like it was yesterday." Damon says.

"What was she like?" I ask.

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." He answers.

"So which one of you dated her first?" I ask him.

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. I'd get Elena to quit cheerleading if I were you." Damon says.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"I saw her at practice. She looked miserable. But you, you loved it."

"You saw me?" I ask curiously.

"Wouldn't of been the first time. I saw you at the studio, you really are good." He informs me.

"Thanks, I love dancing it's my life, but Elena, used to love it but she's changed and things are different this year. Everything that used to matter to her doesn't anymore."

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da." Damon says.

"Some things could matter again." I say to him.

"Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me." Damon questions.

I decide to stop the sad talk "I'm sorry about Katherine. You lost her, too."

"Thanks." Damon says. We are rather close at this point but I remember he is with Caroline and so I move away from him and start folding more cloths. Bonnie then enters the kitchen. "Hey. Need some help?" she asks.

"Actually we are almost finish I am going to head out to now. Thanks for the help Damon." I say to him and leave the room.

I walk back out into the living room and Elena and Caroline and Stefan are talking. "Hey I'm out, um all you need to do is put the dishwasher on." I inform Elena.

"Okay, be safe please." She says as I pick up my bag from the stairs.

"Aren't I always." I smirk and she grins.

"Love you." She says and I open the door and Damon walks out of the kitchen to the living room.

"Salvatore's it was a great evening." I say to them and I leave.

* * *

At the dance studio there is only several people there. I decide to work on my skills so I work in my kicks, jumps, splits aerials, flips and moves. After about half an hour I finish my dance and head to the cardio. I hop on one of the cross trainers put my head phones in and work out. I work out on the cross trainer for about half an hour and then head to the cool down zone to warm down. I can feel the results working for just one day.

* * *

Walking in school we are greeted by the Stefan walking up to us. "What happened? No more cheerleader?" Stefan asks Elena.

"I quit. I'm a quitter." Elena says.

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok? I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but... I, uh, I wanted you to have this." Stefan says opening up a box with the necklace. Elena takes it out.

"Oh, my God, it's beautiful." I say looking at the necklace he is about to give her. "I will give you some time to your selves got to go meet Caroline." I say to the couple.

"Okay, have fun." Elena says and I walk off.

It is night time now and we are listening to Mr Tanner speak.

"So why did Elena quit?" Caroline asks.

"She didn't want to do it anymore." I answer to her quietly.

"Okay." Caroline says sadly.

"Hey, we will just have to do this without her okay?" I say to her.

Caroline nods and breaks out of her funk and puts a smile on her face just as Tanner speaks. "Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us! (Boos from the crowd.) But that is about to change. We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!"

Everyone cheers and is excited about the game. I turn to look over and Tyler is heading over to Jeremy. "Hey Care, I'll be right back." I tell her and follow them. Suddenly Jeremy punches Tyler and Tyler punches him back. Vicki is shouting. "Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!"

Suddenly Stefan comes and stops it. "Hey, he's down! Enough!"

Tyler punches Stefan, but sees that it has no effect on Stefan. He looks scared. Jeremy grabs a broken glass bottle and strikes at Tyler moves out of the way and Jeremy strikes me with the bottle and it cuts my hand.

"Agh." I say out loud.

"Jeremy, no." Elena says running over and seeing my hand. Stefan's face tenses I see veins appear under his eyes but look back to my hand.

"Omg, Ella, I'm so sorry." Jeremy begins to say.

"It's fine, Jeremy you need to get cleaned up." I tell him.

Matt has come and is holding Tyler. "Seriously Tyler." He yells at his friend.

My hand is bleeding profusely. "What the hell Jeremy, put your head up." Elena says angry.

"I'm fine!" Jeremy argues.

"Yeah you smell it." Elena retorts.

"Elena Jeremy, not now, Jeremy go get cleaned up." I tell him and he walks away. Elena turns to me.

"Your hand it deep." Elena says.

"I know, I need to get this cleaned up." I tell her walking off.

At the nurses station and she has wrapped up my hand. "You have to go get this checked out okay, you'll need stitches." The nurse says.

"I will. Can I still dance?" I ask her.

"Not until you get it checked out." She tells me and I walk out.

I see Caroline, Bonnie and Elena together. Bonnie notices me coming. "Hey! Where you been?" she notices my hand. "Omg, what happened?" she asks concerned.

"Got glassed, Tyler and Jeremy were fighting again." I tell them

"How is it? what did the nurse say?" Elena asks.

"I need to get it checked out after the game." I tell her.

"I'll drive you once the games over." Elena says.

"Where's Stefan?" I ask.

"I don't know he like disapeared after your hand got cut." Elena explains.

"Werid." I comment.

"So are you going to be able to dance?" Caroline asks.

"I don't know, have to get it checked out." I tell her.

"I'm getting chilly I am just going to go and get a jumper from the car." I tell them all and head for my car.

* * *

I go to my car and I hear a noise I turn around and it's Damon. "You scared me. What are you doing here?" I ask him getting my breath back.

He sees my hand. "What happened to your hand?" he asks concerned.

"I got glassed, was just heading to the hospital." I tell him. "So why you here, cheering on Caroline?" I ask grinning.

"More like hiding." He says.

"And why is that?" I ask.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." Damon states.

"Well that could be a sign." I say to him.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." Damon says firmly.

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, Yeah she doesn't know when to shut up that's for sure. But we are best friends." I inform him.

"Duly noted. But what are your intentions?" he asks me.

"I don't have any intentions I am just a single girl, what about you what are your intentions?" I ask him the same question.

"Mm-hmm. You see. You want me." Damon smirks and looks into my eyes.

"And what makes you think that?" I ask him grinning. He's right I do want him, what am I doing?

"You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. And right now... You want to kiss me." He doesn't even have to compel me. I plant my lips onto his and the kiss is intense. I then think. What am I doing. He's with Caroline. I pull away.

"I'm sorry that shouldn't of happened this was a mistake." I walk off mad at myself for letting myself do that to Caroline.

* * *

After the game a lot has happened. I went straight to the hospital with Elena and I got some stiches. I can do any dancing for a week what am I supposed to do for all that time. Coming home we heard that Mr Tanner was killed by an animal.

"I don't get it, what kind of animal could be doing all this? Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town?" I ask Elena confused about what has been happening in this town.

"I don't know. I don't know." Elena repeats.

"I have a feeling that it's only the beginning." I tell her.

"Me too." Elena responds.

"We just have to be careful, now, watch everything that is happening, no going out alone." I say.

"Yes, that means you too, no going to the studio by your self." She tells me.

"I'll be in my car but I can't dance for a week anyway I have no idea what I am going to do." I tell her.

"You will find something to do, there are a lot of events coming up so you will find something to do." Elena informs me.

"Oh, yeah founders events are happening, god they are boring." I say to her.

"Your right there." She says. "How's your hand?" she asks me again.

"All good." I say to her.

* * *

After we say our goodnights I make my way into the bathroom. I take a razor blade and cut my wrist near the others. I hold a cloth in my mouth to not let me make noise. I put pressure on it and clean up the mess.

In my room I am writing in my diary.

_Dear Diary._

_I did it again, I don't know why, I guess I am becoming addicted, I put on the false act in front of anyone, no one knows, and as I told Jeremy the other day he thinks I stopped. I need to but like the past couple days have been crazy, the dinner party and Caroline spilling our lives to Damon and Stefan about our parents I would of slapped her if we didn't have company. I have been working out a lot that is kind of helping. I work out until I phsycially can't do any more. Then there is this thing with Damon, we kissed it wasn't any sort of kiss it was frustration and lust, why did I do this? Caroline is my best friend. Then the whole Jeremy act he's worse then I thought he actually glassed my hand today_, _it hurt so much, but I had to_ _act like I was fine. Always pretending one day it's just going to be too much for me to handle. And lastly, today with Stefan it was so weird, when I saw him after I cut my hand he had veins appearing under his eyes and it wasn't normal, then in a flash he was gone. There is something wrong about him, and I think Bonnie was right too. _

I close my journal and put it under the floor boards climb into bed and fall asleep.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV _

Damon is in Ella's bedroom as she is asleep. He gently caresses her face. She wakes up and Damon is gone.


	4. Family Ties

**This chapter doesn't really follow the whole episode and has a completely different plot. I hope you like it.**

**please review and keep reading, as I will keep updating.**

**Thanks Anna**

* * *

It's been a week since my accident with the glass incident with at school I am going to get the stiches out today which I am thankful for. I make my way for the kitchen and see Elena and Jenna in there and the news is being read out.

"To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught." Says Logan Fell.

'Scum ball. Scum bucket." Jenna says out loud.

"Who are you talking to?" Elena asks lost.

"Him." Jenna points to the TV.

"The news guy?" I say.

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute." I state.

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him." Jenna explains. Elena is sorting through some old antique stuff. Jenna then asks "What are you doing with that?"

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." Elena says.

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asks.

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena answers. Jeremy walks into the room and picks some stuff up and looks at it them.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy asks.

"You're not gonna find out." I answer clearly for him to understand.

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away." Jeremy urges.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." Elena states. Jeremy leaves angry.

"Let him go, anyway I am off to get these stiches removed I will be going to the gym after and then the grill. See you later." I say to Jenna and Elena and leave the house.

* * *

I have finished at the doctors and now on my way to the dance studio. I walk in through the doors and see familiar faces. I reach the door to the studio and peak in to see one of my dance partners Sean inside. I open the door and he finishes his move and I start clapping. He turns around to see who it is and he smiles. "Miss me?" I say to him grinning.

"Ella, your back!" he says coming over and hugs me.

"Yes, ive been doing practice for just over the past three weeks but was out last week due to a hand injury but I'm back and ready to work." I tell him putting my stuff down.

"Good because I have missed my dance partner." He says.

"Me too. So what you working on?" I ask him.

"Well I was just doing some moves but want to work on some lifts?" he asks.

"Sure, tell me where you want me." I say taking off my jumper and walking over and standing in the middle of the room.

"Just follow my lead." He says and I nod.

After an hour of working with him we are finally finished. "So you going to the party at the Lockwood's tonight?" Sean asks me.

I nod. "Kind of have to go, founding member an all." I answer as we exit the studio.

"Right forgot." He says smiling.

"So how is Lisa?" I ask him.

"Yeah we broke up." He says and I am sad for him.

"What why? You were so great together?" I ask.

"Just wasn't there anymore." He answers.

"Well I am sorry though. Anyway I have to head off meeting people at the grill." I hug him goodbye and get in my car and drive off.

* * *

Arriving at the Grill I meet Caroline and Bonnie. "Hey." I say to both of them.

"hi, you got your stitches out." Bonnie notices.

"Yeah this morning, then was at the studio, missed enough." I say.

"That's where you always are that's for sure." Bonnie comments.

"I know. So you girls going to the founder's party tonight?" I ask them both.

"Yes." Bonnie says.

"I am but I'm going with Damon, sorry Ella, no getting drunk like last year." She says.

I frown. "What no, why, that's the best thing about the parties we sneak out the back and get drunk."

"How about you and me go?" Bonnie says.

"Alright, Bonnie will you be my date?" I ask her grinning.

"I would love to." She smiles.

"We will be the hottest there." I state and we laugh. "So Caroline, does your mum know about Damon? And like going with him?" I ask her changing topic.

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Caroline answers.

"He's older sexy danger guy." Bonnie says.

"Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" Caroline answers.

"No more witch jokes, ok? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked." Bonnie continues.

"We will stop." I say and look at Caroline.

"Ok, and Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama." Caroline says.

"Like what?" Bonnie asks. I have a vague idea about what he told me at the dinner but its not my business.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything." Caroline says.

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" I say loudly.

"Alright I'll tell you but just don't tell Elena." Caroline says.

"Why can't we tell her?" I ask suspiciously.

"Promise otherwise I won't tell you." Caroline says sternly.

"Fine we won't tell her." And I give a concerned look to Bonnie.

* * *

At home I am in the kitchen when I hear the doorbell ring. Jeremy beats me to the door and answers it. It's Tyler, Jeremy tries to close the door but I stop it.

"I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff." Tyler says. Elena then comes to the door.

"Right here. Please be careful." Elena asks.

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jeremy pursues.

"Jeremy, go somewhere else, please." I say to him and he storms off upstairs. I close the door as Tyler leaves and me and Elena head up stairs to get ready.

* * *

A while later Bonnie has joined us and we are getting ready for the party.

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen?" Bonnie asks holding up dresses.

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena asks.

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-Ish." Bonnie comments.

"I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." Elena urges us to talk.

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night." Bonnie says.

"Come on Bonnie, we should just tell her." I say.

She looks at me and then sighs. "Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story."

"Uh-Huh." Elena says

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" I ask Elena, helping Bonnie out.

"I don't know much, he hasn't really told me anything. Why?" Elena asks.  
"Well from the conversation that Damon told me is that Stefan and he both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon." Bonnie says.

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's." Elena questions.

"We just wanted you to know, because when Damon told me about it the other week he seemed really hurt, and if Stefan hasn't even told you anything and Damon tells me and we aren't even dating, then something is up with that." I comment.

"Even so, his past relationships are none of my business." Elena argues.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." Bonnie urges.

"Stefan is none of those things." Elena says.

"How do you know though Elena, we just want you to be careful, we trust him, but there are things that you don't even know." I say to her.

"And I love that your looking out for me but when he is ready to tell me he will." And with that she leaves the room.

"Do you think we did the right thing with telling her?" I ask Bonnie.

"I think so." Bonnie says unsure.

"I just want her to be with someone who isn't lying to her that's all." I say and I head to get changed.

I get out of the shower a while later and hear Elena enter Jeremy's room and hear a grunt. I walk in there with a towel around me. "What's going on?" I ask confused.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" Elena asks Jeremy.

"What watch?" I ask.

"The one that Jeremy stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it."

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it." Jeremy pursues.

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" Elena asks aggrivated.

"Screw you." Jeremy says getting the pocket watch. "I would never sell this, ok?"

"Then why did you take it?" Elena questions.

"It was dads, it is supposed to go to the eldest son, dad was supposed to give it to him." I say covering for Jeremy.

"He was going to give it to you?" Elena keeps asking.

"Yeah." I respond.

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do you want me to do?" Elena asks unsure.

"Just take it and get out." Jeremy argues. "Both of you." And I leave not wanting to start a war.

* * *

At the Lockwood Party Bonnie and I arrive and walk up to the front doors. Behind us we hear a familiar voice. "Bonnie, Ella?" I hear Caroline say from behind us.

We turn around and smile. "Caroline hi." I say. "Damon." I say nicely.

"Ella, you look lovely, you too Bonnie." Damon says smiling.

"Thanks." We both say.

"You two look great as well." I state.

"Thanks." Damon says and Caroline eyes me with jealousy. I turn around and grab Bonnie. At the entrance we see Mr and Mrs Lockwood. "Ella, Bonnie, you two look lovely." Carol says.

"Thanks Mrs Lockwood." I say smiling.

"Ella, it's great to see your doing well." Mayor Lockwood states.

"Thanks, I feel good, gone back to dancing again." I say politely.

"That's wonderful. Please come in and have a good night." Carol says inviting us inside.

We smile and head inside, I see a table of drinks and grab one. "I am going to need a lot of these to get through this boring party." I say quietly to Bonnie and she laughs.

A short while later we see Elena arrive with Stefan and they head over to us. "Ella, Bonnie you look lovely." Says Stefan approaching us with Elena.

"Oh, Stefan, your not so bad yourself." I say to him and he laughs.

I turn around to look at all the things being shown and I see my parent's wedding rings. "Omg." I say quietly. Bonnie and Elena look to where I am looking at.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asks.

Elena answers. "Our parent's wedding rings."

"There is a lot of history here." I say quietly. I continue going down the line. "Hey Elena, check this out, it's the first registry list." I start reading. "The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration. Look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" I say hesitantly.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." Damon says coming over with Caroline.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan says with a deep tone.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena says.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline says to the group. "Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asks Elena.

"Oh, uh" Elena says unsure.

"I don't really dance." Stefan says urgently.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon says and I glance at Damon for a second and smile.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline carries on.

"It's up to Stefan." Elena answers.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline urges and takes Stefan out to dance. We watch them walk off and Bonnie then says. "Elena, come with me to get a drink." Bonnie urges and motions to Damon and I which Damon notices and smirks but I am still looking at the cool stuff. I turn around to see it's just me and Damon. "Where did Elena and Bonnie go?" I ask confused.

"To get a drink." Damon answers.

"Oh." I say. I then feel a little awkward because the last time I was with him we ended up making out. "I want to apologize to you for kissing you the other day and for my random behavior, and my rivalry with Stefan, my therapist says I do it to get back at him." Damon proceeds.

"For what?" I ask.

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." Damon answer looking intently into his eyes that I am so eagerly drawn to. Damon then changes the topic. "The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here"

"The battle of willow creek." I say proudly.

"Right." Damon says grinning.

"We talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." I say.

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." Damon says informing me.

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" I ask curious.

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Damon answers.

I smile. "I guess so, but I am sorry for the relationship that you have with Stefan but I don't want Elena in the middle, but for your sakes I hope you can work it out." I say honestly to him.  
"I hope so, too." Damon says. Meeting up with Elena again we go and meet Stefan and Caroline who are still dancing. "What'd we miss?" Elena asks.

"We were just chatting. Drink, anyone? Damon?" Stefan asks.

"No, thanks, I'll pass." Damon says eyeing Stefan.

"Well I will leave you couples be there is a really cute bartender over there that is going to make me very happy with something stronger than a glass of Champaign." I say to the couples and wonder off. I greet Jenna at the Bar. "Jenna, you've been here a while." I say to her.

"I'm hiding." Jenna says quietly.

"From who? Logan?" I ask.

"Yes." She answers shorly.

"Well your cover has been blown because in coming." I say as Logan comes towards us. "Good luck." I say smirking and she gives me a look as I grab a cocktail from the bar and head outside.

* * *

I walk out down towards the lake. The bright dark blue night is clear and the stars are shining brightly and the moon is bright. "It's a beautiful night." Says a familiar voice. I turn to look at Damon. "Yeah, it is, actually really peaceful." I comment.

"So why you out here by yourself?" he asks.

"Don't want anyone seeing me drinking, away from the crowd won't draw attention. It's funny last year all of us like Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler, we got smashed last year it's how we got through the boring parties." I tell him smiling at the memory.

"Seems like you have great friends." Damon says.

"I do, I am so grateful for them, I don't know what I would of done if they weren't here after my parents died. I miss them." I tell him opening up to him.

"That's only natural in that, you lost your parent's it sucks." he responds.

I smile "I'm getting better, starting to be my old self again, but after they died I went down a bad path still am but I'm slowly becoming my old self." I tell him. by this time we are standing rather close to another. he looks down at me and notices my scars his face changes.

"What happened to your arms?" he asks me.

I cross my arms "ah nothing, I better get going, Bonnie is probably looking for me. bye Damon." I then walk off fast to find an angry Elena "What's wrong?" I ask her.

"It's Caroline she has these like bite marks type hickeys on her shoulders and neck." Elena says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"I was in the bathroom and I saw these marks and she got very protective and defensive." Elena continues

"What are you saying?" I ask confused.

"I'm saying it looks like Damon attacked her." Elena says urgently.

"No, that's not possible, Damon's nice, he wouldn't do that, I was just with him talking to him he wouldn't hurt Caroline, you know Caroline she's kinky and over exaggerates." I say to her. "Don't rush into something that isn't your business. Look I know your getting mixed signals with Stefan and stuff but let Caroline be in her relationship and you focus on yours, I don't want to see yourself working yourself up over nothing. Promise me just let it go." I ask her with my serious tone.

"Fine I wont do anything." She says sighing.

"Good, well I am bored so I am going to go home, you right getting home?" I ask her.

"yeah, I am you?" she asks.

"positive, be safe and I love you." And I leave her be.

* * *

After coming home I quickly get undressed and into my pajamas. I knock on Jeremy's door and he says "come in." I open it slightly.

"Hi." I say to him with a smile.

"Hey, how was the party?" he asks.

"Boring as always but I always find a way to make myself not as bored." I say to him.

"How you feeling?" he asks me.

"I'm good, I'm not going to lie, I'm still trying to come to terms with it, when I saw all of mum and dads stuff and their wedding rings it really means that they are gone. I keep thinking that it's all just one big dream and that I will wake up any second or they will walk through the front door you know." I say to him feeling tears coming down my face.

"Hey. I know, and I know you're going through a lot, and I am sorry for ratting you out." He says "and for your hand." He says.

"It's fine Jer, it's how you have been coping, and me, I am not better then you if anything it's worse because I am hiding it from everyone. Someone saw my cuts today and I froze and ran off, I need help." I tell him.

"Well whatever you do I will be here to help you." He says.

"Thanks Jer, and I am glad you're starting to get over the drugs stuff because it's not fun after a while." I say.

"I know, I'm trying." He states.

"And that's all that I want. Well I am off to bed, see you tomorrow?" I ask him. He nods and I leave his room.


	5. Undead to Me

**This is the next episode/chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Waking up I walk tiredly into the bathroom, I see Vicki in there. "Oh, Vicki, uh hi." I say confused.  
"Ah sorry, I'm almost done." Vicki says.  
"It's fine, I just wasn't expecting you that's all, anyway take your time ill come back later." I leave and head into Elena's room who is still asleep. I kneel on her bed and start bouncing.  
"Wake up." I say poking her.  
"Go away." She moans.  
"Sorry, I was told to get you up we have to help out and set up for the carwash tomorrow." I announce to her.  
"Let me guess Caroline." Elena says rubbing her eyes.  
"Yep. Come on ill make you some coffee and uh heads up Vicki is here." I finish saying.  
"Wait what?" Elena asks shocked.  
"I think Jeremy and her are I don't know something." I say leaving her room and finally entering the free bathroom.

* * *

In the kitchen a while later I see Jenna and Elena standing around the bench. "Jenna you know who is upstairs right?" I ask Jenna.  
"Yep, as long as they are safe I can't really tell him to stop." Jenna says.  
"Uh, right I didn't want to hear that." I say trying to get the thought out of my head.  
"Anyway I won't be home for dinner tonight." Jenna says.  
"So your actuating going to go out with Logan?" I ask raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes." she faces Elena. "Have you heard from Stefan?"  
"What happened with Stefan?" I ask confused. "You seemed fine at the party last night." I state.  
"Yeah after you left, I couldn't let go what happened to Caroline so I had a go at Damon, I then asked if Stefan can do anything about it and he said he was handling it." Elena says.  
"You what, I thought I told you to let it go." I tell her raising my voice.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't, and Caroline she seemed confused. She was covering for him but then denying it then got upset whenever I asked her." Elena continued.  
"Elena, Caroline and Damon's relationship is none of your business. Anyway I cant do anything about it now, why haven't you talked with Stefan?" I ask trying to calm myself down.  
"I have tried calling him but he keeps say that he has something he has to do and will explain in a couple days." Elena says.  
"Well I'm off." I leave the kitchen and leave the house.

* * *

At school me, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena are promoting for the car wash.  
"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." Caroline turns to me. "Ella I am leaving you second in charge tomorrow."  
I smile "I will be there and ready to work." I say.  
"Where something sexy then, use that hot body of yours for a purpose." Caroline says and I laugh.  
Not far away Elena and Bonnie are whispering to another as Caroline and I are handing out fliers.  
"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena says.  
"I know but Ella is right Elena, Caroline is fine, she looks normal, you shouldn't read in to things without knowing" Bonnie says.  
"I know but I'm just worried." Elena responds.  
"Don't be worry about you and Stefan, she seems fine Elena." Bonnie reassures Elena.  
Stefan walks up to us as we reassemble as a group. "Hey." Stefan says to Elena.  
"Hey where have you been?" Elena asks.  
"I've been doing some stuff." Stefan answers.  
"For four days you couldn't of called?" She asks. Caroline and I walk over to them.  
"Hey Stefan." Caroline says.  
"Hey Caroline, Ella." Stefan smiles.  
"Where's your brother?" Caroline asks.  
"He left town." Stefan says flatly.  
"What, why did he leave is he coming back?" I ask confused.  
"He isn't coming back sorry." Stefan says to me and Caroline.  
I turn to Caroline. "Come on. We have lots to do." And take her hand.  
"You okay?" I ask her when we are away from them.  
"I don't get it, he didn't tell me anything about leaving, something isn't right." Caroline says.  
"I know, Stefan said it with a bitter tone as well, he must still be here, he's been gone for four days doing god knows what we have to check it out, you up for it?" I ask her.  
"Yeah, tomorrow when everyone is at the carwash we will pretend to go get some stuff and then head round to his place, this is between you and me." Caroline says.  
"Deal. Ill stay at yours tonight to, and for the record, I believe you that nothing happened between Damon harming you he wouldn't do that." I also say.  
She smiles. "That's why you are my best friend he was just kinky and was rough he wouldn't hurt me." Caroline says.  
"I know, I have gotten to know him more he seems innocent, I swear it's more stefan, there is something off about him." I say to her. She nods and we walk back.

* * *

I am with Caroline in her room she is on the phone. "No, Tiki, do not do the one-piece, ok? I've seen it on you. Trust me. Yeah, but you're going for stripper pole vibe this year." Caroline hangs up.  
"So plan for tomorrow, I want to do some more research on Stefan before I go there, did you want to go to the boarding house." I ask her.  
"Good idea." She says.  
"I think I am going to go to the library and research there tomorrow." I suggest.  
"Good start. So what so you think is wrong with Stefan?" Caroline asks.  
"I don't know, but the night that I cut my hand I swear I saw veins under his eyes he is highly uptight, disappears and then comes back it's not right." I explain to her. "Anything weird with you and Damon?" I ask curious.  
"Not that I can remember, it was mostly sex we never went out on dates."  
I have a hint of jealous "Okay I didn't need to know that but okay so he was never acting weird?" I ask.  
"Not that I can recall." She answers. "Do you hear that?" She asks.  
"Hear what?" I ask confused.  
"Someone is calling my name." She says.  
"Um no, no one is here Caroline, are you okay?" I ask her.  
"Yeah, just my head I think, well I will see you tomorrow let me know what you find out." She tells me.  
"Yeah I'm going to check the founders archives to see if I can find anything, he is a founding member so there must be something on him." I state.  
"Alright love you, look hot tomorrow." She grins.  
"Oh your werid but I love you for it, bye." I say walking out of her room.

* * *

The next day I am at the sexy sudds car wash in my most sexy bikini. I have gotten a few wolf whistles from the football team and I just flash them a smile and continue giving orders. I see Caroline arriving. "Hey." She says walking up to me.  
"Hey, love the swimmers." I say smiling.  
"You would you did get them for me." She states.  
"I know." I say. "So I think we should be around for like an hour then go do what we have to do, sound like a plan?" I ask her.  
She nods and Stefan and Elena walk up to us. "Hey." Stefan says.  
I put on a fake smile. "Hi." I say to Elena, not Stefan. I then notice Jenna and Logan. "Ill be right back."  
"All proceeds are going to the school's athletic department still healing from the tragic death of their football coach William Tanner. The citizens of Mystic Falls coming together in support of one of their own. Cut it." Logan says to Jenna.  
"Classy." Jenna says.  
"Thank you." Logan says grinning.  
"I just wanted to say thank you for dinner. I had a nice time." I hear Jenna say.  
"Do you remember the last time we were in the school parking lot?" Logan asks Jenna.  
"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." Jenna says bluntly.  
"Really?" Logan says to her.  
"Nada. Especially not having sex in the minivan." Jenna adds in.  
"That was a good day." Logan adds.  
I then join the two of them. "Hey." I say to the two if them.  
"Hey, Ella you know Logan?" Jenna says gesturing to Logan.  
"Yes, I do, nice to see you." I say shaking his hand. "I actually came over here to ask Logan for a favour." I say to him.  
"Oh, if i do this favour will I be back in her good graces?" logan asks to Jenna.  
"A very reluctant maybe." Jenna responds.  
"Done. Wait. One condition. Dinner, tonight, your house." Logan pursues further.  
"Fine. But you're eating leftovers." Jenna adds.  
"What do you need?" Logan says turning to face me.  
"I was wondering if I could access the founding archives, I have some extra credit I'm doing and need all the resources I need."  
"Yeah sure, it's all at the station, if you want I can take you there now." He suggests.  
"Sure, if anyone asks you don't know where I am, I don't want Caroline finding out where I am." I ask him.  
"Done, lets go." And we head off to his car. I turn to face Caroline and give her a wink and smile and she goes back to her car. In Logan's car I text Caroline saying "go to the boarding house ill talk to you soon."

* * *

_3rd Person POV_  
After receiving Ella's message Caroline heads over to the boarding house, she has left Tiki in charge. All day Caroline has been hearing Damon's voice she is confused. When walking in through the door she can hear him calling her. She walks down to the cellar but she doesn't know why she is going there. "Caroline, Caroline, help me, help me." Damon asks through the door.  
Caroline sees Damon on the floor and goes up to the door. "Damon? Omg what is this? Stefan said you left town why are you locked up? Why did I know to go here? I came to get answers to see if you really left." Caroline says fast.  
"Because I need your help, can you help me out." He asks.  
"Why are you in here, why do you look weak?" Caroline asks.  
"Because I am weak, I need you to get me out of here." Damon pleads.  
"If I help you, what will happen?" Caroline asks.  
"I will leave to alone, I have been treating you wrong, I know it was wrong I just wanted someone with me, but I think I found that in someone but for that to happen you need to help me out."  
"Who is this person, do I know her?" Caroline asks.  
"I think you know who I am talking about." Damon says with his usual cocky tone.  
"It's Ella isn't it?" Caroline continues to question. "I've seen the way you look at her."  
"Yes." Damon says standing up and facing her, he looks into her eyes and compels her.  
"This is what you are going to do. You are going to unlock the latch and let me out, you will then run like hell so I can't get you." Damon says.  
"What, run why?" Caroline asks confused and shaking.  
"Because I promised Ella I won't hurt you again, I want to but I don't want to lose her and as you leave you will forget what is about to happen."  
He finishes compelling her and she flicks the lock but Zack stops her."no don't, get out off here." Zack says and Caroline runs like she was compelled to do. Damon flashes out of the room and attacked Zack killing him, before he can reach Caroline she is out of the house and he can't leave due to having no ring, he is stuck in the house till sun down.  
Caroline runs out and all of a sudden forgets what she was doing and heads back to the car wash.

* * *

At the station Logan has told me how to use the computer system and has left me with free range. I search in the name Salvatore and up on the screen there is a date 1864 and pictures of these different people then a picture comes up on screen of the original Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan Salvatore. I zoom in not believing it, they are exactly the same as they are now. More documents come up with the civil war and the fire under the church, all the founding family members, John Gilbert, Guisepe Salvatore, The Lockwoods and Fells. I search more on the brothers then a video comes up of an accident of a Salvatore dying and a footage of Stefan comes up and Stefan looks exactly the same that he does now he hit aged from the original picture, to the one in 1953 and then now. It can't be true, I remember my parent telling me bed time stories but I never thought it was true, then it made sense, appears out of know way, faces changing, animal attacks, people drained of blood, strong it can't be true I have to confront Damon, I can't talk to Stefan I don't trust him, for some reason I am drawn to Damon.  
I leave the studio and have let the information get into my brain, it's not true they must be a reason, I can't tell Caroline, I can't tell Elena, she will just not take it well. I log off the stuff then Elena comes into the studio.  
"Elena what are you doing here?"I ask her.  
"I came to check on some stuff for a paper." Elena says.  
"Oh me too, extra credit, I just finished I will let you get started, see you at home." I ask her at the door.  
"Yep, didn't see you at the car wash." She suddenly said,  
"Yeah I've been here, totally forgot about this paper, been dancing to much." I lie.  
"Well good enough see you at home." She says and I leave.  
Does she know? I wonder, maybe something happened with Stefan I think to myself.

* * *

Arriving at home that night I text Caroline telling her I didn't find anything. She replies back saying she didn't find anything either. Damon wasn't there, she also says. I quickly right in my journal.

_Dear Diary.  
I found out some stuff today that I think is true but it can't be true. Are they or aren't they? There must be a reasonable answer to all of this that is going through my mind. So I guess Elena was right when Damon was biting Caroline. From what I saw it seems possible, but when I was talking or him he seemed so normal and ordinary, and just an average guy, I don't know what to think. I need to get answers, I'm going to just ask him right out and ask him, I need to its the right thing to do, right? This is all just too much I need to relieve my pain and thoughts. _

I sneak out into the bathroom and grab my usual pair of scissors and slice another cut on my wrist. I accidentally go a little deep and blood pours out. I quickly apply pressure and I can feel dizzy. I wipe up the blood and walk into my room and lie on my bed holding the towel in space. Once the dizziness goes away I wonder back into the bathroom clean up my stuff and go back in my room for bed. I then think tomorrow I am going to find out the truth and I just need to go straight to the source, Damon. For some reason I trust him and I don't even know why.


	6. Lost Girls

**This chapter is more on Ella and her view point, so basically most of the chapters are. The next chapters that follow after this one will still follow the storyline but I will put my own stuff in as I have been.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Anna**

* * *

Last night I could not sleep, I had so many things to think about. I walk out of my room and head for Elena's room. The door is ajar slightly so I knock quietly on it and it opens more and I can see that her bed is made and hasn't been slept in. Where is she? I thought to myself. Did something happen to her? I quickly text her '_Where are you?'_ I wait for a reply but I don't get one. I walk down stairs and no one is home there is a note on the kitchen bench, it's from Jenna.

_Ella, Elena and Jeremy I have gone to study on campus I will be back tomorrow. __Jenna._

After I have read the note and open the fridge to make a quick breakfast and leave for the gym to get out all this aggravation inside of me. All this stuff that is happening I need to find answers fast. My phone buzzes and it's Elena ringing me.

"Hey. Where were you this morning?" I ask.

"I was at Bonnie's last night, sorry I forgot to tell you." She says. I don't believe it but I go with it.

"Okay, will you be home later?" I ask her.

"Yes. Listen I got to go." And she hangs up. That was weird. Something is going on with her, and I have a feeling it has something to do with Stefan.

* * *

After my workout I drive to the boarding house looking for answers. I wait in the car and take a deep breath and hop out of the car. I walk to the door and knock loudly. No one answers. I open the door and walk in. I hear music coming from the lounge I walk in further and see a half naked Damon and Vicki Donavon.

"Look who decided to show up to the party." Damon says drunk.

"What is Vicki doing here?" I ask him.

"Found her brought her back here, making her have the time of her life, isn't that right Vicki?" Damon says turning to Vicki.

"Yes, never felt so alive. What you doing here Ella?" Vicki asks angrily.

"Not that its any of you business I came to talk to Damon, but I can see that he is busy I will come back later." I walk to the door and Damon flashes in front of me. "Wow, how did you move so fast?" I ask taking a step back.

"I think you know how." Damon responds.

I go straight to the point. "What are you?"

"Vampire." And he flashes behind me before I can blink and grabs me and nuzzles my neck.

"Get off of me." I say loudly trying to get him off me but he doesn't budge.

"Your not going anywhere Ella." He then says.

"What are you going to do with me?" I ask starting to get scared.

"Leverage, you see Stefan took my ring that allows me to walk during the day time, I need him to get it back, I was just going to go on a rampage but you turning up will just be more fun." He says staring into my eyes.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I ask softly.

He shakes his head. "No, as much as I want to, I need you alive to get what I want."

"What is it that you need exactly?" I ask getting a gust of wind.

"My ring. But there is more that I want, but that can wait, now come on join us, your not going anywhere." Damon says.

I take a deep breath and follow him into the lounge where Vicki is still dancing. "What are you going to do with Vicki? Why is she here?" I asked concerned.

"I killed all her friends and then I brought her back here. I don't know what I am going to do yet thought, tossing up between options." Damon confesses.

"And those options are?" I ask him.

"Either kill her or turn her, she has a terrible life." Damon adds.

"That gives you know right to do that, she's a person." I say raising my voice.

"Yeah and I'm a vampire." Damon says.

"Okay, I'm going to wake up any minute, this is all just one fucked up nightmare." I say walking further into the house.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Damon says standing behind me.

"Was it you, that killed all those people?" I ask him turning to face him.

"Yes." he replies instantly.

"Okay, if I am going to stay here I am going to need a stronger drink for me to contain this information." I tell him and wonder to the bar which is stocked with hard liquor.

I pour some into a glass and skull it down. "Ahh, I hate this stuff." I say loudly.

"You know your different to all the girls around here." Damon comments.

"That's because I am." I say pouring more alcohol into the glass.

After a while I am very much not sober, I have forgotten that I came to talk to Damon. "So Ella you said you wanted to talk?" he reminds me.

"Oh right, yes. So you're a vampire that's kind of creepy." I say to him.

"Only if you let it." he responds.

"Okay I am just going to ask questions then you answer them deal?" I ask him taking a seat on the couch.

"Only if after I get to ask you questions in return." he protests.

"What would you want to know about me? There is nothing good about me." I say to him.

He looks down at my wrists which are covered with long sleeves and touches my wrists I pull my wrists away and cross my arms and sit on the couch.

"I would prefer if she wasn't here during this." I tell him looking at Vicki. He flashes over to Vicki and compels her "You are going to go upstairs I will come find you later." And she leaves looking like a zombie and walks up stairs.

"How did you do that?" I ask shocked.

"There is a lot about being a vampire." He answers.

"Fine, I'll answer your questions if you answer mine first." I suggest.

Damon nods and I proceed to investigate him. "How did you become a vampire?" I ask him.

"I was turned in 1864."

"So your like really old." I say commenting and he nods. "You said you can walk in the sun. How?" I ask him.

"We have rings that protect us." Damon answers.

"Do you kill people?" I ask him out blunt.

"Yes as I told you before." He says without hesitation.

"Why?" I ask without thinking.

"Because that's what I am, I am a killer, I survive on blood to live, I don't kill all the time." he says telling me.

"How do you become a vampire?" I ask.

"You have to die with vampire blood in your system, then feed to complete the transition." He answers.

"Do you regret doing these things you have done?" I ask him.

"No." He says out right.

"Okay, you say you survive on blood, so how do you feed if you don't have to kill anyone?" I ask.

"Well I can compel a person to not be scared then heal them, or I steel blood from the blood bank." Damon confesses.

"Wait you steel blood?" I ask.

"Yes. I'm not a good person Ella." He states.

"I'm starting to see that Damon, wait you bit Caroline?" I ask raising my voice.

"Yes, but if it helps she wasn't in pain." he tells me.

"That's so reassuring." I tell him not looking at him. "You said that you kill people, why haven't you killed me?" I ask him.

"Because when I talk to you I feel normal." He then has a change of heart. "Ella I'm a vampire I am what I am, I am not going to change." He responds loudly.

"I think that's a lie. You see the times we spoken I saw a normal human being opening up to me and this is before I knew what you are." I tell him.

"It could have been an act." He says.

"Then why am I still alive then, there must be a reason then." I shout. "You said you compelled Caroline to not be in pain and forget things wouldn't you just kill her straight away if you were an emotionless psychopath?" I ask him.

"I did it for you." he then says to me.

I look at him "You know I defended you when Elena told me about her marks." I confess to him.

"Really why?" he asks curiously.

"Because, I want to believe that you are a good person and that it wasn't her business to get involved with, even though it was true, it's still none of her business." I say. "Wait is Stefan a vampire as well?" I ask him.

"Yes, we turned at the same time." He responds.

"You got Vicki to go away what was that?" I ask him.

"That's compulsion, mind control." He answers.

"Have you ever done that to me?" I ask.

"No." He answers.

"I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you I want to be your friend I will keep your secret, even if you have done some terrible things there must be a reason as to why your back in town." I inform him. He hesitates at first "fine." He sighs.

"And you always know the right questions to ask." He says smirking.

"I'm not just a pretty face that can dance, I have a brain." I inform him grinning.

"Wait, if your a vampire who turned you in 1864?" I ask him curiously.

"Katherine." he answers

The name clicks. "Your exe?" I ask.

"Yes. She was a vampire, she turned Stefan and me." He says.

"She was the one in the church that you were telling me about?" I ask.

"She didn't die did she?" I ask. He nods his head. "You want to get her back don't you?" I say.

"Yes." he answers.

"So all this is to get her back?" I ask.

"Not all, I love messing with Stefan but my main reason is to get her back." he informs me.

"I want to help you get her back." I say to him.

"Why would you do that?" he asks confused.

"Because if I could get a loved one back I would." I say looking into his eyes.

"After all I have done you will help me?" he asks stepping closer and placing the liquor bottle on the table.

"Yes. It may have been stupid and deadly but your doing it because you want her back, people do crazy things for love. As a friend and I can tell you don't have many because of the way you are, I will help you." I say to him.

"Thanks." He says looking into my eyes.

"That's what friends do, they help one another." I

"Okay now that you have asked your questions my turn." Damon addresses with a look.

"Shoot." I tell him downing another glass.

"You said the other day you have had a bad time lately what exactly?" Damon asks.

I clear my throat "well after my parent's died I was emotionless, I wouldn't cry, I would just be silent and not notice anything. I turned to drinking and drugs a few weeks after but it didn't help. Once everyone was asleep I would sneak out and drink until I woke up at random places. No one knew. But the drinking didn't help. One time I accidentally cut my wrist and for a brief moment the pain was bearable and the pain wasn't so bad just for that moment. I've been cutting my wrists ever since, and I don't know if I can stop." I tell him holding onto my arms hiding myself. I turn to look at him and I feel judged "Please don't look at me like that I know it's wrong but it helped me." I add.

"I want you to stop doing this to yourself, it isn't healthy. I want you to promise me that you will stop and if you need to do this you come to me and talk to me, because believe it or not I am a great listener." He says.

"I don't know if I can promise that, I've tried to stop but everytime I feel a little sad or pain I relieve it. Please don't tell anyone, no one knows besides my brother and I want it to stay like that." I tell him.

"I want you to try and stop." he asks again. "If you ever need to talk to someone come and talk to me." he adds.

"Okay." I say softly. "Can I go please?" I ask him.

He nods. "I will be around later." he informs me.

"Do I need to act that I don't know?" I ask him.

"Yes, for now." He says.

"Good because I'm a great actor." I say modestly.

"Ah modest I new there was a reason I liked you." He says smirking. "Go."

I leave for the door. "See you soon I'm guessing, sun will be setting soon" I tell him and I begin to leave "If you turn Vicki, will it be good for her?" I ask him.

"She's troubled." Damon starts to say "but it will be better for her, I don't know yet." he informs me and I nod.

"Bye Damon." and I leave.

* * *

Arriving home later that day I walk through the front door to a whole lot of commotion. I hear shouting and I walk into the kitchen. "What's going on?" I ask and see Matt, Jeremy and Vicki.

"We don't know we think she's on something." Matt says.

"Vicki." I walk towards her. "Ella, it hurts." She says.

"What hurts?" I ask her kneeling down to her.

"My gums, my jaw, my head." She explains.

"Are you on anything?" I ask her calmly.

"No." she shouts and pushes me.

"Vicki, no." Matt shouts.

Jeremy tries to calm her down. "Vicki, it's okay, calm down." He says.

At that moment Stefan and Elena walk in the house. "What's going on?" Elena asks.

"We think she took something and now she acting out, and has these fits." Jeremy answers.

Stefan walks over to her and grabs her softly by the head. "Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on." Stefan says.

"Sure." I say and Matt and Jeremy take her up stairs.

As I was walking up I think I have an idea, Damon said he would turn her is she in transition? I thought to myself. In Jeremy's room Vicki is lying down and Jeremy is sitting next to her, as Matt and I are in the room. "I'm sorry I'm so much trouble." Vicki says.

"Aw, you just-you need to sleep it off, ok?" Jeremy says as he hugs her. Her mouth is near his neck and she seems like she's about to bite him, when she gets up and leaves.

"No." Vicki shouts and runs out of the room. Matt is running after her as I follow.

"Vicki. Vicki!" Matt shouts.

"She was fine, and then she just- she just freaked out." I explain to Stefan and Elena.

"I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." Matt says and I nod.

I then hear Stefan whisper to Elena. "I can track her." Which Elena nods to. "Call if you find her." She says to Stefan as he leaves.

"Jeremy, were you with her last night?" I ask him.

"Yes, but I left because I didn't want to be there." Jeremy answers.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay, we will find her." I tell him.

The doorbell rings I go to answer the door it's Damon. I smile. "Damon, hi, your back I thought you left town?" I ask him with my best acting face. He smirks.

"I did but I had to come back." He answers and I smile. Elena comes to the door and sees Damon and her faces goes flat.

"Jeremy, Ella, go up stairs." Elena says.

"What, why?" I ask her.

"Because I want you to go upstairs." She answers louder.

"Jeeze, don't be so rude, we have company. Damon I apologise for my sister's rude behaviour. Come on Jeremy, lets go." I say and I follow him upstairs. I turn around and wink at Damon and then he goes back to stairing at Elena. Jeremy goes in his room and shuts his door I stay on the landing trying to hear what they are saying without Elena knowing. I hear Damon say "you're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up."

Elena replies harshly "Stay away from me and my family."

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited. We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So where's Stefan?" Damon says.

"He's out looking for Vicki." Elena says angry.

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her." Damon argues.

"Did you thank Katherine?" Elena adds in and even I felt the sting of that, that was harsh even for Damon, she doesn't even know what happened, she probably got Stefan's side.

"Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?" Damon asks raising an eyebrow.

"I got enough." Elena finishes.

"Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house." Damon says and leaves and I hear Elena shut the door.

* * *

A few hours later I hear the doorbell. I answer it. It's Stefan. "Stefan."

"Is Elena home?" he asks.

"Yeah." I yell up the stairs. "Elena door."

She comes down the stairs and she exits the house and I shut the door. About ten minutes later she comes back inside and she falls to the floor in tears. "Elena? What's wrong?" I ask her.

"It's Stefan." She says.

"Come on lets get you to bed, you can tell me." I say softly.

As we enter her room I close the door and sit her down on her bed. "I found out something today about Stefan." She begins to say. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone." She proceeds.

I nod. "I promise." I tell her.

"What your about to hear may sound fiction but it's real. Stefan and Damon are vampires." She says.

I look at her acting shocked. "What, how is that even possible?" I ask her.

"I don't know but they are vampires and have been since 1864." She adds in.

"Is that why you told me and Jeremy to go up stairs?" I ask her.

"She nods. Damon is dangerous." She says again. "He was the one that attacked Vicki, those missing people and he attacked Caroline." Elena says.

"I don't know about vampires but isn't that what they do drink blood?" I ask her.

"Yeah but he still did it." Elena continues.

"What about Stefan does he drink blood?" I ask her.

"Only from animals." She says.

"But he still feeds from something, right?" I ask her.

"Yeah, but he doesn't hurt anyone." She tells me.

"But he probably has in his passed." I add in.

"Yeah but not anymore." She argues.

"Elena, what I am saying is, is that both Stefan and Damon are vampires, they are both dangerous, they both have probably killed people in there lifetime." I tell her truthfully.

"Yeah I know that but Stefan won't hurt anyone?" Elena argues further.

"Yet he hasn't, if he is a vampire it's his nature to feed and kill, I just want you to be safe." I inform her.

"Why are you defending Damon?" Elena says accusing me.

"I am not defending Damon, Elena. Look I know you like Stefan but it seems that he is hiding something else, that is all. Behind this nice and lovely act he is just like Damon." I tell her.

"You won't know, but besides that we broke up." She says.

"I am not going to tell you to stay away from him because I wouldn't want you doing that to me, but I would rather just live my life, I am glad that you told me I will keep their secret." I tell her.

"And Vicki Donavon is a vampire now." Elena adds.

"Who turned her?" I ask her.

"How do you know about that?" she asks me eyeing me.

"Well it had to be either Stefan or Damon to turn her right?" I answer.

"Yeah, no it was Damon." She says flatly.

I nod and leave her room.

* * *

Exiting her room I wonder into my room and waiting for me on my bed is Damon.

"How much did you hear?" I ask him.

"Everything." He says.

"Should I tell her I know or just go along with it, her face tensed when I told her about what Stefan is." I inform him.

"It will get better." He says.

"Is Vicki going to be okay?' I ask him.

"Stefan will help her. I'll help to, but Stefan wants to try her on the bunny diet." He says.

"But wont she be weak and uncontrolled shouldn't she just feed from a blood bag?" I ask him.

"Yes but Stefan wants it his way." He says.

"Well I have had a long day I feel like my head is bounding." I inform him.

"Yeah that's what you get for drinking my liquor." He smirks.

"Shut up, now please go." I ask him.

He nods and leaves out my window.


	7. Haunted

**This is the next chapter. The ending of the chapter is completely different and the end is a pit gory and dark.**

* * *

Waking up I head into the bathroom. I see Jeremy is in there. "Oh, Sorry Jer." I say.

"Oh, no, it's cool, I'm done." He says. Elena then comes in.

"You are up early Jeremy, where are you going?" Elena asks.  
"Police station. They're organizing the search party for Vicki, so"

"Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?" Elena asks.

"What? You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy argues.

"You shouldn't skip school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cellphones are for." Elena retorts.

"Yeah, your lips keep movin'. I don't know why." And Jeremy leaves.

I then turn to Elena "Let him go, you know him he won't stop." I tell her and leave the house.

* * *

Arriving at the studio I go into my class where all my friends are. This is what I need I still need to keep things normal in my life. After the class is over I farewell my friends and head to school where I meet up with Caroline and Bonnie.

"Morning." I say to them both.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while." Bonnie says.

"Yeah, I know working hard at dance and stuff." I lie to them.

"So your coming to the haunted house tonight right?" Caroline asks.

"If I didn't you would kill me anyway." I joke and Bonnie laughs.

"Good, because I have your costume." She adds.

"What is it this year?" I ask curious.

"It's a surprise." She answers. "And Bonnie your going to love yours." she adds as we walk to class.

* * *

After school that day I come home to a distraught Elena. "What's going on?" I ask her.

"Vicki threatened me today." She says.

"What when, why?" I ask shocked.

"Today, I went round to see her and she attacked me because I told her to stay away from Jeremy." She answers.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah a little shaken." Elena answers.

"You want normal in your life right, just for tonight, how about we go to the haunted house, bring Jeremy too, it will be fun." I suggest.

"What you going as?" she asks.

"Caroline picked it out you want to see?" I ask her.

"Yes." I go into my room and come back with a dress bag. I open the bag and see a policeman's outfit. "Could this be anymore boring?" I show Elena. She laughs and I leave her room. "I will go tell Jeremy." Elena says.

* * *

Arriving at school with Jeremy and Elena. Jeremy decides to scare some kids which I think is a bit funny but Elena slaps him. The kids scream and run off. Matt approaches us. "Hey, guys, Elena I see you went with the same costume as last year to huh? And Ella, let me guess police officer." he says smiling.

I roll my eyes. "Funny Donavon, very funny." I say to him.

Jeremy walks off. "What's wrong with Jeremy?" Matt asks.

"He's not really talking to me right now. We had a bit of an argument." Elena responds.

"Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight." Matt explains.

"Wait Vicki's here?" I ask him concerned.

"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire." Matt responds.

"Wait where did Jeremy go?" I ask looking around.

"Girl's what's the matter?" Matt asks.

"Ah, we just gotta find him, see you later Matt." Elena says grabbing my arm and we walk off fast.

Elena and I are looking for Jeremy and we find Stefan with Vicki. "Oh, Thank God." Elena says.

"What's the matter?" Stefan asks looking at both of us. "She knows, I told her but she will keep your secret." Elena says quietly to Stefan. I just nod in agreement. "We lost track of Jeremy. We were worried." I tell him.

Matt suddenly comes up to us. "What's goin' on?"

"Hey. uh, everything's fine." Stefan says.

"I told you to quit bothering me." Vicki says.

"No. Vicki, don't do this." I begg.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone." Vicki continues.

"You need to back off, man." Matt says to Stefan.

"Matt, it's...it's okay." Elena says.

"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?" Matt argues further.

"Stefan, Elena, she's gone." I say breaking up the tension.

We go to find her and Stefan stops in front of Matt "I'm trying to help her."

* * *

We are still searching for Vicki and Jeremy. Stefan is trying to listen out for them. He then hears them. "Back entrance." He says and we follow fast behind him. We run outside and we see Vicki and Jeremy behind a bus we then hear shouting. "Vicki, what the hell?! Oh, my god. No! stop! Vicki! No! Ah!" We run to the voices and we see Vicki attacking Jeremy and we run over to him as Elena grabs a plank "Vicki no!" She screams and hits her with the plank. Vicki grabs Elena and throws her into a pile of garbage nearby. Stefan grabs Vicki and holds her against the bus.

Vicki disappears. "Go. get inside. Go!" Stefan orders us. I grab Jeremy and we run for the entrance. Stefan searches for Vicki. I feel someone grab me from behind and teeth pearce my skin. Vicki has attacked me. "Ah!" I Scream out. Stefan comes up behind Vicki and stabs her with a wooden stake. Vicki lets go of me and falls to the floor her skin turns grey, she is dead.

Jeremy sees this and screams "Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" He tries to run to her but Stefan holds him back. "Get him out of here." Elena says helping me up. Stefan grabs his phone and calls Damon. "I need your help." Stefan says through the phone and hangs up. I collapse to the ground next to Vicki's dead body as Elena caress's my arm.

A while later Damon arrives "You two should go, I got this." Damon says to us.

Elena stands up angrily. "You did this. This is your fault." Elena yells.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." Damon replies. Elena tries to hit Damon but he grabs her hand and stops her. "None of this matters to me, None of it." Damon says and he looks to Elena and then to me. I haven't even acknowledged him yet. Elena then pursues further. "People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it." Elena then hits him. I hear Elena hit him and look up from my state. "Elena, Damon stop it. Now is not the time to be doing this." I say standing up. Damon looks at me with sorrow then his face turns to Elena and he looks to Elena menacingly. "You need to leave. Ella's wounds are bleeding and you need to leave. Now!" Damon threatens. Elena grabs me and we leave. Walking back into the school Matt comes up to us. "Ella, Elena, have you seen… whoa. What happened?" Matt asks to me.

"Nothing. Some idiot with some fake blood got me. I'm gonna go home and shower." I answer.

"I...I can't find Vicki. She totally bailed on me." Matts adds.

I feel the sting in my heart. "I don't know where she is." Elena answers.

"Is this what I'm in for, a lifetime of worrying about her?" Matt asks.

"You're a good brother, Matt." Elena says.

"Yeah, Maybe she went home." Matt suggests.

"Maybe." Elena answers. "We got to go, but see you round." Elena adds and we leave we get in the car and I break down crying as does Elena.

* * *

Elena and I arrive home. Stefan is waiting outside for us. "Where is he?" I ask.

"Inside." Stefan answers. And I go inside to Jeremy. I tell Elena to wait outside as I want to do this. "Elena just wait let me talk to him please?" I ask her. She nods and waits outside.

I walk into Jeremy's room who is crying on his bed and I sit on his bed and hold his hand. "Do you understand what happened tonight?" I ask him with tears forming.

"No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but...I don't understand." Jeremy answers.

"She was going to kill you and me tonight." I tell him.

"And now she's dead. Vicki's dead." Jeremy says breaking down in tears I break down too.

"I'm so sorry Jeremy, we aren't supposed to be living like this, this pain, and grief is too much." I tell him.

"Make it stop it hurts." Jeremy says hugging me and I hold him tightly.

"I don't know what to do, I'm sorry Jer, I will help you through this, I will be here for you, just like you were here for me, I will be here for your every step of the way. I promise. You will never lose me." I tell him. "Shh, Shh." As he cries into my shoulder and I break down.

After Jeremy has finally gone to sleep I walk outside and tell Elena Jeremy is resting.

"You can go see him, he's resting now." I tell her and she walks inside and it's just me and Stefan.

"How long have you know?" Stefan asks me.

"That you were a vampire?" I ask him. He nods.

"Damon told me everything the day you told Elena." I tell him honestly.

"Wait you were with Damon that day?" he asks shocked.

"I went to get answers because I had this inkling feeling that's something wasn't right so I did some research I just had to hear it from someones mouth." I tell him.

"Did he hurt you?" Stefan asks concerned.

"Oh, no, he didn't hurt me, that's one thing that I couldn't get he told me if he could have I would be dead but I'm not, and I trust him I know it's crazy but I opened up to him about stuff that I haven't even told Elena, and I tell her everything but I trusted him, with my life." I tell Stefan.

"I just want you to be careful." Stefans says.

"I will, I can take care of myself. I've been doing alright so far." I tell him.

"Elena didn't take it too well." He adds.

"Elena is very emotional and she will tell you how she is feeling that is the difference between her and I, different personality traits." I say looking at him. We hear the door open and Elena comes out.

"He's a mess." Elena says. "He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid." Elena adds.

"Elena, what can I do? I...What can I do to help? I'll do anything." Stefan says to Elena.

"Can you make him forget?" Elena asks.

"Elena.." I say angrily.

"Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened." Elena adds.

"Elena. No, don't you dare even think about getting him to compel him. I can help him, before I promised him I will help him through this, think Elena, no one should ever be told to forget things." I plead for her to not do this but she ignores me. My heart is racing.

Stefan ignores me too. "If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right." Stefan says.

"I can do it. If this is what you want...I'll do it." says a voice from behind me. It's Damon.

"Damon no!" I plead to him.

"It's for the best Ella." Elena says.

"Elena, seriously, don't be selfish, I should get a say, and I say hell no. I can help him, I've done it before with the drugs I can help him, he listens to me. Please Elena don't do this." I ask her again.

"It's what I want." Elena continues.

"What you want?" I say yelling. "This isn't about you anymore Elena, if you do this I will never forgive you, and that is a promise, and you know I never break my promises." I glare at her fuming.

"Then it's what I have to live with." She says looking down. "Fine, you know what, do what you want, but before you do anything, let me see him before anyone takes his right away and I want to do it alone, without eyes and ears, then you can do what you want, because you always get what you want, because It's always about you." I walk through the front door and before I slam it behind me I say. "Elena, you have just made a mistake that you wish you never made. I hope you are proud of yourself." I run up to the bathroom grab my razor and walk into my room I rip off my vervain bracelet and walk into Jeremy's room.

I write a note to Jeremy and walk into his room and hand him the note. It says.

_Read this note very carefully, I am giving you this bracelet that you need to hide on you your foot, ankle or squeeze it in your hand. What is about to happen is Elena is going to try and get Damon to erase your memories, you are going to play along with this, the vervain will help him out of your head, just repeat whatever it is he says and don't get caught with the vervain. Once he finishes go straight to sleep. I am telling you this because you need to know and I don't want Elena taking your will you can do that on your own time. Once you have read the letter rip it up and throw it away. I am heading out for a while to clear my head I am way beyond mad right now. Don't tell anyone anything and tomorrow I will tell you everything._

He reads the note and nods and mouths thank you. He hands me the note and I rip it into 100s of pieces and throw it in the trash. "I love you Jeremy, I want what is best for you." I motion to his hand with the bracelet and make a fist for him to do and he nods and I close his door. I grab my things from my room, my razor blade, my purse and my car keys and head downstairs. I walk outside to where the three are. Ignore them completely and head for my car. Before I get in. "You have made a huge mistake Elena." I tell her and hop in the car and speed off.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

"She'll come round." Elena says to Stefan and Damon.

"Are you positive about that?" Damon asks concerned for Ella.

"Yes, she always does this lashes out drives off then comes back." Elena says.

"What do you want Jeremy to know?" Damon asks.

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best." Elena answers and Damon goes inside.

"Part of me wishes that I could forget, too...Forget meeting you, Finding out what you are and everything that's happened since." Elena says to Stefan.

"Is that what you want?" Stefan asks.

"Yes, it is. Because I don't want it to be like this. I don't wanna feel like this. But I can't. With everything that's happened...I can't lose the way I feel about you." Elena answers and Damon comes back out. "It's done."

* * *

I slow down and come to a stop at Wickery Bridge. I take a deep breath and roll up my sleeves. I grab my razor blade and slice both of my arms upwards. I feel the blood loss affect me quickly but I get out of the car. I walk towards the edge of Wickery Bridge. I then look up at the sky "I am so sorry mum and dad for failing you, I tried to be the best person I could be but I can't do this anymore. I will be with you soon. I'm so sorry." I then turn around and fall backwards into the water below with a huge crash and I let myself float to the top. I see the crimson colour of the water flow around me from and I feel myself drifting of slowly and I close my eyes letting the water take me.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

A car is driving along Wickery Bridge and comes to a halt. A girl see's Ella's car with the doors wide open and the headlights still on. The girl gets out and looks at the scene and walks towards the side she looks over and sees a pool of blood and sees Ella's floating body just underneath the surface. "Omg." She screams and gets out her phone. "Hi there's someone in the water at Wickery bridge I cant see them clearly but they aren't moving." The girl says into the phone fast.

"Mam, what can you see." The operator says.

"Blood, a car, and more blood I looked over and there is a girl sinking in the water." She explains again.

"Alright mam, officers and medics are on there way." And the operator hangs up. A little bit later sirens are heard from each direction and police and an ambulance have arrived. Sheriff Forbes walks up to the woman. "Hi, mam you are the one that found the scene?" she asks the girl.

The girl nods "Yes, not long ago, maybe 7 minutes ago, she's just sunk further" She says.

Sheriff then turns to the car and recognises it. "That's Ella Gilbert's car." Liz says. "Guys, get down their fast, get the medics set, she might not have long." Liz instructs.

The paramedics hurry down and get Ella out of the water. She has lost a lot of blood but is still breathing barely.

"We need to get her to the hospital fast." Liz says. "I'll go with her and ring her aunt on the way." Liz says and the medics pile Ella into the ambulance and the siren's go on and they speed off.

* * *

_Ella POV_

I wake up to bright lights and a ceiling. I turn my head to see machines. I look to my sides I see an IV drip in my arms. I turn to the other side and see an asleep Jenna in the chairs. I groan and her eyes drift open.

"Hi." I say to her groaky.

"Hey, your awake, I will get the doctor." Jenna says with tears forming. I nod.

Moments later Jenna comes back with a doctor. "Hi, Ella, your awake that's good." The doctor says. "Now we have a few questions to ask you, if you feel pressured at any time please let us know, we just want to help you." The doctor says and I nod. And ask for Jenna's hand which she takes.

"Ella, was this the first time you have tried to take your life?" the doctor asks.

I wait a minute. "Technically no, it wasn't the first time but it wasn't the first time that I have cut myself." I respond and hide away from Jenna.

She squeezed my hand anyway which I squeeze back. "How long have you been doing this to yourself?" the doctor asks.

"After mum and dad died." I tell him.

"Have you taken any drugs recently?" he asks.

"Not recently no." I respond. He writes further notes. "You said you have cut yourself before how many times and how big?" he asks.

I have to lie. "For a while maybe two to three times a week but I recently have been trying to get better, but they were only small incisions. I guess I just wanted to ease the pain a little and it helped." I say to him.

He nods. "Last question, how are you feeling now?" he asks.

"Stupid, judged, ashamed, cold, angry, upset, relief." I tell him.

He writes them down on my notes. "I am going to need to talk to your aunt okay." I nod and they leave the room.

A few minutes later Jenna comes back and sits by my bed. "Why?" she asks.

"I couldn't handle everything, so much was happening I couldn't take it, it felt just easier, for a while when I was lying in the water I felt peaceful, and like nothing could hurt me." I tell her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asks.

"Because I didn't want people worrying about me as they were all worried about Jeremy." I tell her.

"You don't have to hide these things." she tells me "Does anyone know?" she asks.

"Only Jeremy." I answer.

Jenna nods "How often do you do it?" she asks.

"As I told the doctor when I started two to three times a week but now only when I feel upset or betrayed that's what took me over the edge tonight it had something to do with Elena, I can't say what but I just couldn't take it." I explain to her.

"Well, right now, we need to get you help." Jenna says.

"I know. I'm sorry Jenna." I tell her.

She comes over to me. "Hey, it's bad what you have been doing but now that I know I will be here more for you and I will get you the help you need." Jenna says.

A while later Jenna then announces "I have to go, I will see you later." she tells me and I not.

* * *

Later that day I hear a knock at the door it's Jeremy. "Hi." I say to him.

He doesn't look good but when he sees me he has a short smile. "Hi." He responds and comes in.

"Sit." I tell him and gesture to a spot on my bed.

"I thought you were better." He says.

"I was then everything happened." I answer. "What do you remember from last night?" I ask him.

"Everything." He says quietly.

"Good, because I will tell you everything." I add.

"Elena had no right doing that, was that the trigger?" he asks.

I nod. "Where is she?" I ask.

"I don't know." Jeremy responds.

"Will you stay with me a while?" I ask him.

He smiles. "I will do anything for you." He says. "If it wasn't for you last night I don't know what would of happened." He says.

I smile and hug him. "I'm so sorry still Jer." I tell him.

"I know, it's not your fault." He says and he moves to the chair next to me and puts on the TV. "Wonder what is good on." He says and I smile and face the TV.


	8. 162 Candles

I wake up still in the hospital. I have been here for a day already and I am bored shitless. I sit up in my bed and turn on the TV. A friends episode is on and I laugh along to it. half way through the episodes I hear a knock at my door and it's Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy." I say smiling. "Friends is on." I say pointing.

"You and that show." He says and comes and sits on my bed.

"So are you going to tell me what is going on?" he asks me. I nod.

"Stefan and Damon are vampires." I tell him.

"Kind of figured that from Vicki biting and drinking my lip." He says.

"I haven't known for long, maybe a few days but you need to be careful." I tell him.

"I know. I can look after myself, for all they know I don't know anything, so I am just going to make it through this." He says.

"And I will help you, how you feeling?" I ask him.

"About what, about you trying to kill yourself, vampires in town, Vicki dying, she trying to hurt me, I don't know what to feel." He tells me.

"Me either, but I want to live a normal life but I don't think that is going to happen." I tell him.

"I don't think so. Who told you?" Jeremy asks.

"Damon did." I answer.

"Isn't he dangerous?" he asks.

"They all are dangerous Jeremy, but if he wanted us dead we would be. I think I saw something in him, a hint of humanity in him, you know, like he just wanted someone, to talk to, and having a brother that hates you isnt the best thing." I tell him.

"How long have they been vampires?" he asks.

"Since 1864." I answer and his mouth drops. I laugh at his face "That is the exact same expression I had. Just remember to wear vervain and that you can't tell anyone, live like you don't know anything and if you ever need to talk just come to me." I tell him.

"Same goes with me too, know more trips to the hospital for you." He tells me and I smile.

"Well I am going to get help." I inform him.

"Good." He says and stands up.

"Where you going?" I ask him.

"I have to go to the station, talk about Vicki missing, don't worry I will remember to act like what Damon told me." He says.

I nod. "Did he have any idea you had vervain on you?" I ask.

"No, I hid it well." He informs me.

"Good. And Elena, does she know anything?" I ask him.

"No, but she is a mess." He says.

"Serves her right, I told her not to do it, and well she isn't my favourite person these days she hasn't even visited me yet." I tell him angrily.

"I know. But you will get over it." Jeremy says and hugs me and leaves.

* * *

Later that day after check ups by the doctor I have been told I can leave that night. Which I am excited for. I am walking down the hall with my nurse when I walk into my room to see Damon sitting in the chair. "Damon?" I say to him. "What are you doing here?" I ask him, excited, angry and relieved that he is here.

"Just wanting to make sure your okay." He says standing up and helping me into the bed.

"I'm fine." I say flatly.

"Look I am sorry for doing what I did but I did it anyway." He tells me.

"But I asked you not to, and you still chose not to do it, I have never judged you for what you have done, I defended you the least you could of done was do one thing for me, I mean I wanted to help you find Katherine." I tell him.

"I know." He says speechless.

"Look I get it, you like Elena, everyone does, I don't need this, if you don't need me and don't even consider my say maybe we shouldn't be friends." I tell him.

"Is that what you want?" he asks.

"What I want, no it's not what I want, I can barely look after myself, I am going crazy right now, I have problems I don't need more, I just need space." I tell him turning my head.

"Fine, I will give you all the space you need. For the record, I didn't do it for Elena, I did it for you and deep down you know it would have been good for Jeremy to forget so he can move on with his life." He goes to leave making me think about what he has said.

"Wait Damon, don't go." I tell him. He turns to me.

"What?" he asks confused.

"I forgive you I don't know why, I just need someone to talk to." I tell him.

"Then I am all ears." He says with his signature grin which I smile to. "There's that gorgeous smile." He says and my smile grows bigger. "Why did you do it?" he asks changing the topic.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Try killing yourself." He states.

"I couldn't take it, I had so much pain I just wanted it to end. I know it was wrong but I couldn't handle it anymore." I say to him looking into his blue eyes.

"I told you to talk to me." He says.

"I didn't feel like talking to you at that time, I was angry, upset and most of all betrayed." I inform him. "How did you find out?" I ask him.

"That night when Sheriff Forbes rang Jenna, Jenna rang Elena straight away and then Elena told Stefan who told me." Damon answers.

"Could of just said Stefan." I joke. I then lose the smile "I don't think I can face them any time soon, I don't know if I can forgive her for what she did, not yet." I say to him trying to hold the tears back.

He sees me trembling and walks over and lies next to me. "hey, it's okay to cry." He tells me.

"I am afraid if I cry I won't be able to stop." I tell him.

"Then just cry, let it out, it's not good bottling it up, look at what has happened." Damon says. I nod and let the tears fall and cry into Damon's chest.

* * *

I wake up several hours later to an empty bed. I turn my head to the side and see flowers. I sit up and read the car, it says.

_Ella, you are an amazing person, I am here if you need to talk._

_D _

I smile at the card and look at the roses he has gotten for me. Jenna walks in with my bags. "You have just been discharged ready to go?" she asks.

I nod. "Please, I am so over this hospital." I tell her laughing.

"Your in a good mood." She notices.

"I am, I feel good, really good had a great visitor and we talked so I feel good." I inform her.

"Good, that's the first step." She says and we leave.

Arriving home I am greeted by Jeremy coming from upstairs. "Your home." He says hugging me.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." I say hugging him.

"Let me take those." Jeremy says and takes my bags upstairs.

"What's got him in a good mood?" I ask Jenna.

"I don't know, but he's starting to become the old Jeremy." She responds.

I smile at the thought. "Good. I was over the whole drug stage." I joke to Jenna who helps me on the couch and I flick on the TV. Moments later Elena comes through the front door and notices me on the couch. I keep a hard face but go with it.

"Your home." She says.

"Yes. I am." I answer not looking at her.

"How you feeling?" she asks.

"Better." I say.

"Good." She says awkwardly.

"Listen I am sorry." She starts to say but I cut her off.

"Don't even think about apologising, your not sorry, because if you were you wouldn't of done it in the first place." I tell her standing up.

"Hey Jenna," I say entering the kitchen. "I'm going to lay down is that okay?" I ask her.

"Of course, let me know if you need anything." She says and I head upstairs ignoring Elena completely and walk into my room shut the door behind me and collapse on my bed and before I can think my eyes close and I drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next day I walk down stairs and see Elena siting on the couch. Jenna comes down behind me and sits next to Elena. "You're wallowing." She says to Elena.

"So are you." I hear Elena say.

"My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped." Jenna says.

I then but into the conversation. "Well Logan's a jerk it's his loss." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"Wanna keep it down over there?" Jeremy yells from the kitchen.

"Why? What are you doing?" Elena asks.

"Homework." Jeremy responds and looks back at his books. I frown.

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena continues.

"I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so..." Jeremy says and continues with his work. I walk into the kitchen and rub his arm. "Good job." I tell him and he smiles. I then hear Jenna and Elena continue to talk.

"What do you think? Alien?" Elena suggests.

"Some sort of replicant." Jenna responds.

"Ah, he can hear you." Jeremy says over the top of them which I smile at. And pour some OJ into my glass which I sip and I love the taste of it, as I have had hospital OJ, which sucked. I walk back up to my room and get back into my bed.

* * *

A while later I am woken up by voices. "Come on Ella get up?" I hear Bonnie say.

"No." I say putting the cover over my head which Elena rips off.

"Look I'm worried okay." Bonnie continues. "I mean I almost lost my best friend I want you to be better.

I look at her then sit up. "I'm fine Bonnie, but now that I am up what can I do for you?" I say yawning.

"I have something to show you, I just showed Elena now it's your turn." Bonnie says eagerly.

I nod. "What is it Bon?" I ask curious.

"Just you watch." Bonnie says closing the window and grabs one of my pillows which she rips and empties the feathers.

"Hey!" I say.

"Be patient." Bonnie says.

"Ok." I respond.

"I need to swear you to secrecy." Bonnie says

"It's been kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff." I tell her.

"Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this." Bonnie says more strongly.

"Ok, I swear." I respond.

"There's no windows open, right? There's no fan. No air conditioning?" Bonnie asks

"None. What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it. You ready?" She asks me and I nod.

Bonnie suddenly levitates a feather in front of me. Then she levitates several more. I look on with shock and amazement.

"It's true Ella. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch." Bonnie says. I laugh and stand up and am surrounded by floating feathers. "I believe you." I say smiling and laughing.

"It's Weird huh? After all this times joking about being psychic. I really am a witch. You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?" Bonnie asks me.

"No of course not. Bonnie I just ...don't understand though. If your Grams asked you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell me I mean us?" I ask.

"You're my best friends. I can't keep secrets from you two." She answers "Listen I know you just got out of hospital but Caroline is throwing a party at the Grill come get out of the house." Bonnie suggests. I think for a moment.

"You are right, I'll come I need to move on." I tell her and she leaves soon after. After Bonnie's visit and I am ready I walk into Jeremy's room. "Hey." I say to him.

"You look good." He says.

"Thanks feel good, heading out tonight, won't be late maybe hanging with friends will be the best thing." I tell him.

"You are probably right." He says and I leave his room.

I quickly get ready and I run into Elena into the bathroom, we exchange awkward looks "Listen Elena, there is no way near that I am close to forgive you but you are my sister and I don't want our relationship to be like this." I tell her.

"I want to fix it then." she says.

"Me too. How about we start off at the Grill tonight?" I ask her.

"Deal, we will take it step by step, same with you getting better." She proceeds.

I nod and we leave the bathroom and walk downstairs and open the door to find Stefan at the front door. "Hey." He says to both of us.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asks.

"Lexi said that you came by and you seemed upset." Stefan answers. I stand there clueless.

"Right. The girl in the towel." Elena says flatly.

"The towel?...Oh no no no no not like that, she's not exactly a girl-Lexi's just 350 years old"

"You mean she's a..." Elena asks.

"And she's my oldest friend. Nothing romantic. Ever."

"Oh, okay, well...she kept staring at me. It was weird." Elena adds.

"Yeah well I've talked about you a lot so...I guess she felt like she knew you. How you feeling Ella?" Stefan asks me.

"Ah, good thanks." I answer softly. I don't like you. I say to myself.

"Why did you come by Elena?" Stefan says turning back to Elena.

"It was a mistake, I shouldn't of." Elena answers.

"I want you to know that I will always be here for you. You can come to me about anything okay? Both of you." Stefan says.

"Well, thank you for coming by." Elena says.

"Hey, do you two need a ride to the grill tonight?" Stefan asks.

"Are you going to Caroline's party?" I ask.

"Lexi's dragging me and ... it's my birthday." Stefan answers.

Elena looks shocked. "Really? Wow-um, happy birthday then." Elena responds.

"Well I will see you girls later then." He leaves.

"You okay?" I ask her when he leaves.

"I am just so confused." She answers.

"It will get easier, I mean he told you, the rest comes with time." I tell her. "Come on, I am ready for a night out." I tell her and she smiles.

"Only you would want to go out after coming home from the hospital." She says laughing.

"Hey, nothing can keep me down." I joke and we leave.

* * *

Elena and I arrive at the Grill and we see Stefan with a blonde, most likely Lexi, he makes a good shot. And shouts. "Woo!"

"Nice." Lexi says.

Elena and I stop in the middle and Elena stares at Stefan. Damon comes up behind us. "Stefan smiles. Alert the media." Damon says in our ears. Elena turns to face him angrily. "You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." Elena says.

"Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother; does it get tiring being so righteous?" Damon says to Elena.

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths." Elena retorts I can't help but laugh at that comment which Damon glares at me then back at Elena. "Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt." Damon responds.

"What did you do to my brother?" Elena asks changing the topic. I feel awkward. "I am going to get a drink." I inform them and head to the bar.

At the bar I see the blonde that was with Stefan order drinks. "Two shots of tequila." She says she then looks at me "Make that three." Lexi says.

"I need to see some ID." The barman asks.

"No you don't." Lexi compels the guy which I grin at.

"That'll be.." the bar says.

"Free!" Lexi continues to compel.

"On the house." And he pours three shots and comes over to me, Elena comes up to us. "The famous Gilbert twins." Lexi says to us.

"Towel girl." Elena says.

"I've been called worse. Here." She says offering us a drink which I certainly take.

"Take it easy Ell." Elena says and I nod. I take the shot. "I didn't know you could drink." I say to Lexi.

"Oh yeah, it helps curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of lushy vamps." Lexi responds.

"I've never seen Stefan drunk. He always seem so..." Elena says.

"Uptight?" Lexi suggests.

Elena nods "Yeah, But not with you."

"Well that the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself." Lexi says.

"Yeah he can't be himself with me." Elena says.

"Well not yet. The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time." Lexi says.

"I just told her that earlier you know, I like you, your fun." I say smiling and order another shot which the bartender nicely gives to me on the house Elena rolls her eyes.

"I like you too, did I hear that you just got out of hospital?" Lexi asks.

"True." I answer.

"And your at a bar." She says.

"What can I say, nothing can beat me down." I say grinning.

"I like you, you remind me of myself a long time ago." She says.

"So I hear your like really old." I ask.

"Yep, nearly 150 years older than Damon and Stefan." She responds.

"Wow, you must of seen a lot." I say to her. She nods. "Now Elena, as I said, give Stefan some time." She says to Elena.

"You seem so sure." Elena says.

"The love of my life was human. He went through, what I imagine you're going through: denial, anger et cetera ... But at the end of the day love really did conquer all."

"I'm scared." Elena says.

"But you're here ... 'cause your crazy about him, I get it okay? I mean what's not to love?" They look over at Stefan. "Listen. Take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away." Lexi says taking her last shot and grinning.

"Hey Lexi, it was really nice meeting you." I say to her as she walks back to the pool table where Stefan is.

* * *

Still at the bar Damon comes up and sits next to me. "For someone that just tried to kill themselves you look more than alive right now."

I glare at him. "If that is a compliment then thank you, and please don't announce the first statement out loud please." I tell him loudly.

"It's the truth." Damon says.

"Yeah, but I don't want the whole town knowing." I tell him.

"Fine I will let it go." He says. Lexi then approaches us and places shots on the table in front of Damon. "All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?"

"And that is my cue to leave." I say to the two vampires. "Lexi great meeting you again, you're a blast." And I leave and head over to a booth with Bonnie.

After a while I notice Sheriff Forbes come in and approach the bar. I then see Lexi slump and get dragged out by the deputies. After a while Elena and Stefan come inside and Stefan looks pissed off. "What's wrong?" I ask Elena.

"Damon just staked Lexi." Elena says angrily.

"What why?" I ask confused and shocked.

"Because it's Damon." Stefan yells and flashes in front of me. "Don't you get it Ella, he's bad, I have to kill him." Stefan says glaring.

"No Stefan you can't" I say to him.

"Why are you defending him?" Stefan yells in my face.

"Stefan!" Elena yells getting in front of me to protect me from Stefan. "Stop!" Elena yells standing next to me.

"No Elena, I am defending Damon, he may have done bad things but he needs a friend, and no one deserves to be alone. But Stefan, you in your lifetime must have done some terrible things, because this act that you are hiding behind, is not the real you and you know it. And you just showed a bit of that in your eyes tonight. The anger, the hatred the blood lust all in that movement you just showed me." I say to him and Elena grabs my hand and we walk out.

"I'm so sorry Elena." I say to her trying to catch my breath.

"Hey, this isn't your fault." Elena says. "And I am sorry too. For everything, you are right but we have to move forward from this. Come on let's go home."


	9. The Turning Point

**So this chapter is for episode ten, I have skipped episode 9 because I felt it was a rather boring episode. **

**Hope you like it.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

A few days have passed since everything has happened so far, from Lexi being killed, and to Damon attacking Bonnie, as she was possessed by her ancestor Emily, and now Bonnie knows about Stefan and Damon. A lot has happened and I am just hoping everything will be okay from now on. Jeremy has improved too, people still think he has been compelled and he is starting to do better in school, picking up his game. I peak into his room and see him reading a book and then grab his sketch pad and starts drawing. I smile at the thought and walk downstairs to see Elena and Jenna in the kitchen.

"Jeremy's got his sketch pad out." I say to them both.

"You're kidding?" Elena says shocked.

"Nope. But don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away." I say smiling.

"So have you spoken to Stefan? Update." Jenna asks Elena.

Elena buttons her jacket "He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away." Elena responds sadly. Stefan told Elena last night that he is leaving town because he can't stay here anymore. "Where is he going?" Jenna asks.

"I've stopped asking questions. The answers get scary." Elena responds.

We all walk out the front door. "Yours leaves and mine returns." Jenna says.

"Logan?" I ask her confused. "Didn't he leave?" I ask.

"He's back and I didn't let him pass the front door." Jenna says proudly.

"I hope you slammed it in his face." Elena says.

"Ah, medium slam." Jenna explains.

"Three strike rule, Jenna. You're not even aloud to watch the news." I inform her.

"Exactly. No more Logan "Scum" Fell." Jenna says.

* * *

At school Bonnie, Elena and I are walking down the hallway. We see Matt and Caroline talking and looking rather comfy together. "Did I miss something?" I ask curious.

"They've been hanging out." Bonnie answers.

"Good for her, she needs someone like Matt in her life." I say to her.

"Yes she does and no homicidal vampire like Damon." Bonnie says, and I feel a sense of sorrow for him.

"How are you doing with all that?" Elena asks Bonnie.

"I'm freaked out. Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful." Bonnie replies.

"Why?" I ask.

"To Stefan. He saved my life and… Have you seen him Elena?" Bonnie answers and asks Elena.

We reach our lockers and place things in our lockers. "Not since he told me he was leaving. For all I know, he's already gone." Elena answers sadly.

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." I tell her.

"Yes, he would. He thinks he's protecting me. Clean break and all that." Elena argues.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Bonnie asks.

"What am I supposed to do? I've already begged him not to go. If I ask again, I'm being selfish. It is what it is." Elena says and we walk down the hallway again.

"Maybe its for the best." Bonnie says making us stop.

"What why?" Elena asks confused.

"What kind of future could you have had with him, even if he stayed?" Bonnie exclaims.

Suddenly, a banner falls down on them that says 'The Promise of your Future.' "Did you just…?" I ask her.

"No, I swear." Bonnie says defending herself.

Elena and I sigh and hit the banner out of our way, storming off to class.

* * *

After school Elena and I are walking outside and we spot Stefan in front of us. I turn to Elena and she has a look of shock on her face. I turn back to face Stefan. "We need to talk." He says to us.

We move and sit on a table. "There's another vampire in town." Stefan says.

"So, you have no idea who it could be?" I ask him.

"None. But it must be somebody new because leaving a body like that, they're either sloppy or they're trying to send a message." Stefan answers.

"And you're sure it's not Damon?" Elena asks and I turn to face Elena with a sour face.

"Well, I'm never sure about Damon, but he's been trying to keep a low profile lately, so it's just doesn't make any sense to me." My phone starts beeping it's Damon. "I got to go I will see you at the career fair tonight." I say to Elena and answering the phone.

"Hey Damon." I say into the phone.

"I'm going to need your help?" he says.

"Sure, what do you need my help with." I ask him.

* * *

An hour later I am at a warehouse holding the vampire compass and Damon is on the phone. 'What do I don now? The dial is moving." I inform Damon.

"Just wait. I'll be there in minute." Damon says.

"Okay." I say and suddenly Damon appears behind me. "You can give me that." He says asking for the compass.

"Why did you need me to do this again? I ask him.

"I interfere with the signal" he answers.

"So what now?" I ask curious.

"Now, you leave." He asks serious.

"What why, you can use me." I say to him.

"No Ella, you are not going in there go back to school I will see you later." He tells me.

"Fine, I have a feeling I am not going to win this debate am I?" I ask him with a grin.

He smirks "No. Now go on." I do as I am told hop back in my car and drive off.

* * *

Arriving at the career fair I run into Elena and Matt who are talking. "Hey guys." I say coming up to them.

"Hey Ell." Matt says greeting me with a hug. I glance at the NASA table. "Still want to be an astronaut?" I ask him smiling.  
"I can't believe you remember that." He says to me.

Elena interrupts "We can still remember the tinfoil that you wore on your head." She says laughing.

"I was eight." Matt defends.

"So Matt, you and Caroline, what's going on there?" I ask him with a smile.

"Aw, not you too. First Tyler, now you." Matt says flustered.

"Hey, we are not judging, Caroline is great for you." Elena says and turns her head and Stefan is in the doorway. We are now leaning against a wall from one another. "I'm guessing you're not here to plan the path for your future. You're looking out for us." Elena says.

"Hope that's ok." Stefan responds. I nod with gratitude but Elena doesn't respond and walks over to a table, looking at the career pamphlets set up. Stefan walks over to her and I follow.

"You know I wanted to be a doctor before everything happened, but, uh, then I couldn't, cause..." Stefan begins to say.

"The blood." I say softly and he nods. "Yeah. I've dabbled in a bunch of different things, though." Stefan continues.

"Didn't love anything enough to stick to it?" I ask him, trying to get Elena to talk as well.

"No, I - I loved it all. I just - I had to move on before anybody could notice that I wasn't getting any older." Stefan explains.

"How long before that would happen?" Elena asks.

"Few years, usually. Sometimes shorter." Stefan responds.

Elena finally looking at him "And you always left?" she asks.

"I didn't have a choice." Stefan says.

Elena looks away again and walks further with Stefan and I in tow. "So, what about - what about you two? What are your, uh, plans for the future?" he asks us.

I look to Elena who is still not speaking "I want to be a professional performer, acting, dancing sing." I tell him.

"You, do all three?" he asks curiously.

"Yep, more the dancing but I can put a few tunes together." I say smiling.

"What about you Elena?" he asks her again. She looks at him frustrated. "I don't wanna talk about my future, Stefan. Because everything you're saying is making it perfectly clear that you're not gonna be in." She answers rudly.

"Elena, it's not that I don't wanna be in it." Stefan urges.

"You can't, I get it. I heard you the first time and the second time, and I appreciate you looking out for me but, please, if you're gonna leave, then just go." Elena says. Jenna then walks into the room and approaches us.

"Hide me." She says to us.

"From who?" I ask.  
"The scum Fell has landed." Jenna says.

"Logan's here." Elena asks surprised. Stefan also surprised. "Wait, Logan Fell?" he asks. Jenna nods. Stefan goes out into the hall and spots Logan. Logan looks over at him and waves. And he comes back. "Stefan, what's going on?" Elena asks confused.

Logan approaches us. "Jenna, are you dodging me?" Logan says to her.

"It's a form of self-preservation." Jenna comments.

"Um, Ella, Elena, why don't you two and Jenna go somewhere else?" Stefan suggests looking at us significantly. I look at him and understand "Let's go." I say grabbing their arms and lead away from Logan and Stefan.

I stop and face Jenna "When Logan came to the house, what did he say?" I ask Jenna serious.

"Fake flattery. Stupid, dimpled grin. Puppy dog eyes." Jenna says.

"I'm serious, Jenna. How did he act? What did he say?" I ask her again.

"He was the usual Logan, was charming, a little more manic than usual. He kept trying to convince me to let him in." Elena and I share a look and Elena then speaks. "Ok, listen to me very carefully. Do not, under any circumstances, talk to him again. I'm serious, Jenna, like ever!" Elena demands and Jenna nods. Alaric enters the same room as us.

"Hey Ella, Elena. Jenna." He says approaching us.

"Hi Mr. Saltzman." Elena greets charmingly.

Alaric then says to Jenna "Yeah, I was hoping to see you tonight."

"Career night is the new bowling." Jenna jokes and Alaric laughs.

"Will you excuse us." I say to them and grab Elena and we leave.

* * *

Elena and I exit the school and look around for Stefan. He see's us but is on the phone, we walk up to him and hear him ask. "What happened? Are you ok?"

Damon is on the other side of the phone call. "No, I'm not ok. I was ambushed. I was shot. Now, I'm vengeful. Just got to find him." Damon says angrily.

"Well, there's no need. He's here at the school." Stefan says.

"You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?" Damon asks.

"He's working the crowd." Stefan answers.

"Well, I'll be right there." And Stefan hangs up and we approach him.

"Is Logan a vampire?" I ask Stefan softly. He nods.

"Right now we have to find him, keep him watched at all times." He tells us and we nod. We see Matt. "Hey Matt, have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?" I ask him.

"Yeah. He just gave Caroline a ride home." Matt answers. "Thanks Matt." And he walks away I look to Stefan and Elena. He begins to walk away.

"You two stay here." He asks us and we nod and he leaves.

* * *

After what seems like ages we see Stefan enter the school and stand in the hallway. Elena and I walk over to him. "Caroline?" I ask him concerned.

"She's ok. I took her home. She was shaken up. But all she knows is Logan attacked her. Nothing else." Stefan explains.  
"Where's Logan?" I ask him.

"Damon's dealing with him."

"As in…?" Elena asks and Stefan nods.

"You saw what happened tonight, right? I mean, you understand why we can't be together? You see it?" Stefan says. I walk away a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of things, Stefan. Come on. I'll, uh, I'll give you a ride." Elena says.

"Uh, I can get home." Stefan argues.

"I know." Elena says.

"What about Ella?" he asks.

"I'll drive." I say smiling and he just nods. "All right. That would be nice." He says to us and we all pile into my car.

* * *

I pull up at the boarding house and turn off the car. I gesture for Elena to follow Stefan as he gets out of the car.

"You go, I'll just drive around, just call me when you are finished and I'll come get you." I tell her and she smiles and says "Thanks." She gets out of the car and follows Stefan making him turn around. I reverse the driveway and head backwards until I am not seen. I then am about to turn when I see Elena kiss Stefan. I smile and take it as a sign to leave. I drive out of the drive way and just wait on the road.

A while later I hear my phone ringing it's Elena's phone. "Hey Lena." I say picking up.

"Ella, are you still around?" she asks her voice sad.

"Elena what's wrong?" I ask her.

"It's Stefan he's been lying to me, she looks just like me." She says barely making any sense.

"Elena, calm down, I will come and get you." I tell her and hang up and pull off onto the street. I drive into the boarding house drive and see Elena already at the top.

"Come on get in." I say to her stopping. She's been crying.

"Tell me what happened?" I ask her.

"I was in Stefan's room and I saw a photo of his exe katherine, we look exactly like her." Elena says.

"Like twins?" I ask.

"Yes." She says.

"How did you find out." I ask.

"He had a photo and it said 1864 Katherine Pierce."

"I'm sorry Elena." I tell her.

"He lied to me, he lied to us." She says crying. I look to her and then I look back to the road and see a figure in the middle of the road. "Ella, look out." Elena says.

"Omg." But it's too late I try and swerve but hit the person and my car flips three times and lands roof up. In the middle of the flips and turns I have hit my head and I black out.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

"Ella look out." Elena screams, but it's too late Ella has hit the figure and the car has flipped and Elena has seen Ella hit her head hard. Once the car has come to a stop Elena who is awake tries to struggle to get out. She looks at Ella who is out cold. "Ella." She shouts. Elena turns her head and hears cracking. She looks out the window and sees the figure on the ground and starting to move. That only means one thing Vampire. He is now standing straight and coming for Ella's side. He walks towards the car and Elena sees the figure bend down near her sisters window and screams loudly.


	10. Bloodlines

**This is the next chapter. hope you like it.**

**Anna**

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

Ella is unconscious and Elena sees the man come over to Ella's side. Elena screams as the figure bends down but all of a sudden stops and vamp speeds off. A second later Damon appears and Elena screams. "Ah!"

Damon peaks inside and sees Ella unconscious. Elena sees that it is Damon. "Damon?" Elena says.

"You two look stuck." He says to her.

"It's my seatbelt and Ella she hasn't moved, I tried to get out but I'm stuck." Elena continues.

"Shh, Shh. Let me get you two out of there. I will get you out first okay." Damon says. Elena nods. And Damon continues talking "I want you to put your hands on the roof." she puts her hands on the roof. "Good, Just like that. You ready? 1, 2, 3."

Damon ejects her seatbelt and Elena crawls out of the car. "Are you injured?" Damon asks.

"No, I'm fine, I can walk, now help my sister." She begs.

"Shh, ill get her out." He tells Elena. "She's breathing." Damon announces "She just knocked her head." he adds as he ejects Ella's car seat and he picks up Ella's figure and carries her. He bites into his wrist and opens her mouth and allows some blood to go down her throat. She starts to take some but her eyes are still shut.

"She'll be fine, she will wake up soon." Damon says standing and picking up Ella. They begin to walk "We look like her." Elena says to Damon.

"Oh." Damon says. And they walk in silence.

Elena feeling the affects of the impact sits in the front seat and closes her eyes as Damon places Ella in the back and lies her down. He gets in the seat and drives.

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

A while later Elena wakes up in the front seat she looks around and they are in a unfamiliar area. Elena turns her head to the backseat and looks to see Ella sleeping peacefully.

"Morning." Damon says.

"Ah where are we?" Elena asks peacefully.

"Georgia." Damon answers.

"Georgia? No, no. No, we're not. Seriously, Damon. Where are we?" Elena ask more serious.

"Seriously, we're—we're in Georgia. How ya feeling? Your sister is fine, no broken bones and your fine too, I checked.

"Where's Ella's car there was a man who was that?" Elena asks.

"That's what I would like to know." Damon answers.

"Where is my phone? OK. We really need to go back. Nobody knows where we are. Pull over. I mean it, Damon. Pull over! Stop the car!" Elena demands.

Ella starts to wake up.

* * *

_Ella POV_

I hear Elena yelling as I wake up. I feel sore but fine. "What is with the shouting?" I ask drowsy.

"Morning." Damon says turning to face me.

"Hi, why is Elena yelling at you again?" I ask him.

"I'm taking you on a road trip, she got mad." Damon responds.

"Damon pull over." Elena yells.

"Fine." He says pulling off to the side. Damon gets out of the car, and then I get out and bend over. He runs around to support me. I look up at him. "I'm fine." I say smiling. Elena sees this.

"We have to go back Damon." Elena says breaking the moment.

"Oh come on Elena. Look. We've already come this far..." Damon says.

"Why are you doing this? I can't be in Georgia. Ella wrecked her car. We have to go home. This is kidnapping." Elena yells.

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think Elena?" I say to her leaning against the car.

"You can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia." Elena states.

"Well, you're in Georgia. Without your magical little necklace, I might add. I can very easily make you...agreeable.

"Damon." I warn him.

"Relax." He says.

"What are you trying to prove?" Elena asks him.

"He's not trying to prove anything, Elena, come on. You are with me, I won't let him do anything to you." I tell her. Elena still isn't convinced and we hear a phone ringing from Damon's pocket. "That's my phone." Elena says.

Damon retrieves it from his pocket. He looks at it. "Mmm. It's your boyfriend. I'll take it. Elena's phone...!" Damon smirks.

"Where is she? Where's Ella? Why do you have her phone? Are they ok?" Stefan asks.

"Elena? She's right here. And, yes, she's fine. Ella too." Damon says.

"Where are you? Let me speak to Elena." Stefan urges.

Damon passes the phone to Elena. "He wants to talk to you."

Elena shakes her head. "Yeah. I don't- I don't really think she wants to talk to you right now." Damon says through the phone. I wouldn't either if I just found out I look like my boyfriends exe.

Stefan then says through the phone. "Damon, I swear to God, if you touch her—" Stefan threatens.

Damon then smirks. "You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye-now." I can't help but laugh.

Elena then speaks to us "Look, no one knows where we are. Can we please just go back?"

"We are almost there." Damon says.

"Where is there?!" Elena asks.

"A little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh, come on, Elena. You don't wanna go back right now. Do you? What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for 5 minutes. 5 minutes!"

"He's right Elena, all your problems will be there when we get back, just relax, take a break and when we go back you can deal with it, alright, I will be with you the whole time, if you don't trust him, trust me." I say to her.

She then looks between us. "Am I going to be safe with you Damon?" She asks.

"Yes." Damon says.

"You promise not to do that mind control thing with me?" She continues.

"He promises." I answer for him. "You can trust him, if he does he will have to deal with me." I say grinning which he smirks.

He nods. "Now come on, get in the car." He says opening the door for Elena who climbs into the back and I sit in the front.

* * *

Still on the road to wherever we are going its rather awkward with Elena and Damon, I try and make conversation. "So where is my car?" I ask him.

"I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it." Damon answers.

"What about that man in the road? Was he a...?" I ask him.

"From what I could tell, yeah..." Damon responds.

Elena then joins in. "You didn't know him?" She asks.

Damon turns his head then faces the road. "If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar & Grill."

I laugh and see we are at a bar named 'Bree's Bar.' "You brought us to a bar? Damon, we aren't old enough. They're not going to let us in." Elena says.

"Oh come on Elena, live a little. You used to be more fun." I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

Damon smirks. "They will let you in, come on." He says and we enter the bar and see a black women behind the bar who sees Damon with a shocked face. "No. No, it can't be. Damon. My honey pie." She climbs over the bar and walks to Damon grabbing his face and kisses him. I feel a pain of jealous come over me and he turns to face me and smirks. Bree then shouts to the bar "Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness!" Bree pours us all shots which I gladly take. "Drink up!" Bree says. I shoot with Damon and Bree who smirks, Damon takes Elena's. Bree pours more shots. "So how'd he rip you two in?" She asks us.

"Oh, she's not roped, neither am I," I say glancing at Damon grinning "But she's dating his-" I say and she cuts me off.

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride." Bree says smiling pouring more alcohol. I then ask. "Ok. So, how did you two meet?"

Bree answers. "College."

Elena seems shocked and speaks to Damon. "You went to college?"

Damon smiles "I've been on a college campus, yes." He answers.

"About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody." Bree responds.

Damon whispers to Elena and me. "She's a witch."

"Changed my world, you know." Bree says.

Damon smirks "I rocked your world."

Bree then glances between the Elena and me "He is good in the sack, isn't he? But mostly he's just a Walk-Away Joe." Damon then glances at me. Then Bree asks Damon. "So, what is it that you want?"

* * *

Outside I am on the phone with Jenna as Elena is with me. "Hi Jenna, we are so sorry." I say to Jenna on the phone.

"Where are you two, why didn't any of you call?" Jenna asks over speaker.

"Sorry Jenna." Elena says. "I was so tired so we just stayed at Bonnie last night. And then we just went to school." Elena finishes.

"Are your both okay?" Jenna asks.

"Yeah we are fine just needed girl time with Bonnie, Stefan problems." Elena lies.

"Alright, well I will see you later." Jenna says.

"You think she bought it?" I ask.

"Think so." Elena says and her phone rings.

Elena doesn't want to answer "here, want me to talk to him?" I ask her,

She nods. I answer and Stefan sounds frantic. "Elena is that you?"

"Elena doesn't really want to talk to you right now." I inform Stefan.

"Where are you two?" Stefan asks.

"You lied, to her Stefan." I tell him angry.

"Not until I explain, please." Stefan pleads.

"So you didn't lie to her?" I ask more angry.

"Just tell me where you two are, so that I can come get you." Stefan pleads.

"How are we connected to Katherine?" I ask him out flatly.

"I honestly don't know." Stefan answers.

"And we are supposed to believe that Stefan. You had so many opportunities to tell her Stefan, the way she found out was horrible, Stefan, you told her no more lies." I yell at him. "Listen I know you both are angry, but it's the truth." Stefan says.

I am too angry so I hang up on him. "I'm sorry I yelled at him Lena." I tell her.

"I would of said the same stuff." She says.

We turn around and Damon is in front of us. "You two okay?" He asks.

Elena then answers rudely. "Don't pretend you car. I know you're gloating." Elena says.

"Elena, he's just asking if your okay." I tell her.

"I know I just don't know what to believe." She responds and walks back inside.

Damon holds me back. "Hey what's got you so upset?" Damon asks.

"Were you ever going to tell me that I looked like her?" I ask him.

"Not until I needed to." he answers.

"At least your telling the truth." I say to him and walk back inside and sit at the bar. We start eating and Elena now becoming more convertible begins to speak. "Let's just say that we are descended from Katherine... does that make Ella and I part vampire?" Elena asks putting fires in her mouth.

Damon replies "Vampires can't procreate. But we love to try." He smirks and continues speaking. "No, if you were related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned.

"Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?" Elena asks.

"Kinda creepy if you ask me." Damon says. I take my pickles from my burger. "Come on, Ella? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" He asks joking.

"How can you even eat? If technically you're supposed to be..." I ask quietly.

Damon whispers"Dead?" he laughs "It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally."

Elena then asks out of the blue "This nice act. Is any of it real?"

Bree interrupts us and hands us a beer well me and Damon. "Here you go." She says.

"Thank you Bree." I say smiling.

"I'll have one too." Elena asks.

A slight smile comes on my face "And now this is the Elena, I remember that hasn't been out for a while, where did she go?" I ask her sipping my bear.

"Time out, remember? For 5 minutes? Yeah, well that 5 minutes is going to need a beer." Elena replies.

"Good." I say smiling and grinning at Damon, who is shocked. Bree hands Elena a beer "There you go."

* * *

A while later I am officially blind drunk and we have been taking rounds of shots for a while. "Ready go." Bree says and we take a shot. I down my quickly and clap my hands and do a little dance, I am followed by Elena and then Damon. "That's 3." I say to the crowd. I turn to Damon. "Aw, do you need a bib?" I ask laughing which Elena laughs at too.

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol." He says smirking.

"You should see her drink Damon," Elena begins "She can get pretty wild." Elena comments. Damon smirks. "I realize that." He says.

"Alright enough about me another round. Bree?" I ask.

Bree nods. A random women then slurs. "Honey, you two should be on the floor!"

I laugh. "Oh please, I am not even drunk." I say drunkenly. "My intolerance is, like way up here." I say reaching up for the sky and falling but Damon catches me.

"My hero." I say laughing at my comment.

"As I said before, she can be a lot of fun when she is drunk." Elena says.

Bree pours another round of shots I go to take one but Elena and Damon both stop me, "I think you have had enough." Damon says.

"I am with Damon on this, no more for you miss." Elena defends.

"Your mean," I say standing up. "Lena, some pool." I ask her.

She shakes her head "Sorry I suck." She says.

"Fine I might just have to ask one of those people to play with me." I say stumbling over there.

"Is she going to be okay?" Damon asks.

"She will be fine, she has been worse." Elena answers.

"How bad?" he asks concerned.

"She thought I didn't know but I found out about her drinking and drug use, she would come home intoxicated every night after mum and dad died. She tried to hide it, but she would always smell of alcohol and wake up hungover, baggy eyes, wearing clothes from the day before." Elena adds.

"We should take her home soon." Damon suggests.

"Your right, but let her have this one game, I haven't seen her this happy in a while." Elena says.

* * *

After playing pool my phone starts buzzing. "Oh shit, Jenna." I murmur to myself. I get my jacket and answer the phone. "Hey Jenna." I say to her.

Jenna then speaks "Ella?"

"Hey Jenna, hold on, it's loud in here." I say and head outside.

"Ella, are you okay, where are you and your sister?" Jenna asks freaked.

"Yeah, no, I'm good. Everything is fine, hold on, I can't hear you." I tell her stumbling.

"No it's not fine! I got a call…" Jenna says but before she can finish I stumble again and drop my phone. I pick it up "Hello?" I say into the phone but someone comes up behind me and covers my mouth, I drop my phone. I find myself on a ledge. I see Elena and Damon walk out looking for me, they see me but I yell. "Damon, Elena no!" I scream. But it's to late a man attacks Damon with a wooden plank. It was a trap. The man hits him repeatedly. I get down from the tank and Elena runs to me.

"What the hell?" Damon says in pain.

"Stop!" Elena and I say at the same time. The man pours gasoline on Damon.

"Who are you?" Damon asks still in pain.

The man, Lee the says "That's perfect! You have no idea."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asks. "What did he do?"

Lee then replies. "He killed my girlfriend. What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?" Lee repeats.

Damon responds. "Nothing."

"I don't understand." Elena then responds.

Lee then looks to Elena and me "My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" Lee yells and hits Damon with the bat again and Damon screams.

"Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend?" I ask him.

"She told us about you." Elena continues. "She said that you were human." Elena adds.

"I was" Lee replies.

"Lexi turned you?" I ask.

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever." Lee says.

Elena then speaks "She loved you. She said that, 'When it's real, you can't walk away.'"

Lee then faces Damon again "Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make."

Elena then pleads. "Please don't hurt him."

Lee lights a match. "I'm doing you two a favour."

I then speak up. "Lexi loved you! And she was good! And that means you're good too. Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you! Please." I beg.

Lee picks up Damon and throws him against the building, but stops attacking him after that. "Thank you." Elena and I say in unison.

"It wasn't for you." Lee says before rushing off. And we run to Damon's side. "You okay?" Elena asks.

He nods. "I'll be fine."

* * *

On the way home I am in the back seat again sleeping off my huge headache, as I am feeling the affects of the drinking. I can hear Elena and Damon talking. "So why did you bring me with you?" Elena asks. "I mean you could have left me at home, you could have gone with Ella." Elena adds.

"You're not the worst company in the world, Elena. You should give yourself more credit!" Damon says. I am glad they are on speaking terms.

"Seriously Damon?" Elena asks.

"You were there in the road, all damsel-in-distress-like. And, I knew it would piss off Stefan. And... you're not the worst company in the world, Elena." Damon responds.

Elena then says "I used to be more fun."

"You did okay, but your sister knows how to party, that's for sure." Damon adds. I smile at that comment.

"Yeah sometimes too much." Elena responds. "We saved your life tonight." Elena adds.

"I know." Damon says.

I smile. "And don't you forget it." For the rest of the trip it's silent.

* * *

Arriving at the Boarding House Elena and I walk into Stefan's room. "Hi." Elena says.

"Hi." Stefan replies.

"You could have told us." Elena starts.

"I wanted to tell you, both of you." Stefan responds.

"You told me, no more lies. Only the truth. I can handle the truth Stefan. As crazy as it is, I can handle the fact that you are a vampire. And that you have a vampire brother. And that my best friend is a witch. I can accept the fact that the world is a much more mysterious place than I ever thought possible. But this—this lie, I cannot take. What am I to you? Who am I to you?" Elena asks.

"You are not Katherine." Stefan says. "You are the opposite of everything that she was." Stefan begins to say.

Elena then interrupts him "And when did you figure that out? Before you kissed me? Before we slept together?" Elena asks getting frustrated.

"Before I met you." Stefan answers.

"What?" I ask shocked.

"The first day of school. When we met. It wasn't for the first time, Elena. And Ella, you too."

"When?" I ask.

Stefan then replies "May 23, 2009."

"That was.." I begin to say.

"That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge." Stefan finishes.

"You were there?" Elena asks.

"Every couple of years I come back here, to see Zach and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still... he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you two." Stefan says.

"Omg." I say crying. "When we woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how we got out of the car. They said it was a miracle." I say with tears

"I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't- I couldn't save them. When I pulled you two out, I looked at your faces. You both looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you two weren't her. I watched you girls. I learned everything that I could about you two. And I saw that you were nothing like her. And I wanted to leave town, but, Elena, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you. Or you Ella. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. But you were so sad." Stefan says.

"Why do we look like her?" I ask.

"Girls, you've been through so much." Stefan replies.

Elena then repeats the question I asked. "Why do we look like her, Stefan? What are you not telling us?"

"It didn't make any sense to me. You two were Gilberts. She was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth. You two were adopted." Stefan says and I fall to the floor.

"Omg." I say trying to catch my breath. Elena sits down next to me and cries with me. "Omg." I say to her. Elena seats me down on the couch and sits next to me and rubs my arm. She then asks Stefan "How do you know all this?"

"Your birth certificates from the city records. It says Elena and Ella Gilbert, Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant." Stefan answers.

"What else do you know?" Elena asks.

"For me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Pierce family, and I couldn't do that. It's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Katherine...Listen to me, it doesn't matter. You are the woman that I love. I love you." Stefan concludes.

* * *

Elena and I walk in the house Jenna turns around and is furious. I am still dealing with what I have just been told. "I don't set a lot of rules, girls. Not with you. I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you two? Why would you lie to me about it? I thought that we were closer than that."

Elena then begins to speak. "Now is not the time you want to talk to us about lies."

"Don't do that. Don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything." Jenna says as she gets up and follows us to the staircase.

"Ok, question. Are we adopted?" Elena asks fowly.

Jenna has a shocked look on her face. Elena then speaks agaian. "I trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna. How could you not tell us? I thought we were closer than that."

"Ella, Elena, I didn't- they asked me not to." Jenna says speechless.

"I don't want to hear it!" Elena says walking up stairs.

I stay where I am and look at Jenna. "They asked me not to tell you girls." Jenna says to me.

"I get that, we just need time, I'm not angry I am just upset." I inform her. "We can talk tomorrow." I tell her and head up stairs to my room


	11. Unpleasantville

**This is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

I'm at home in Jeremy's room telling him what has happened in the last few days, I am deciding not to tell him about the adoption yet because its a thing that elena and I have to do together. "How are you feeling about everything? I mean you look like Stefan and Damon's exe girlfriend, is that not weird to you?" He asks.  
"I don't know, I just don't know what to think about that, how can someone say they love someone then lie to them about something as big as that." I ask.  
"Does Elena have any idea that I know?" Jeremy asks.  
"No idea, she things that Damon's compulsion has helped with your bad ways." I tell him. "How you feeling? Catching up on school?" I ask him.  
"Yeah Alaric the new history teacher has given me an opportunity to get further credit to get my mark back up?" Jeremy informs me.  
"What do you have to do?" I ask curiosly.  
"Something about this towns history, I was at the library yesturday doing research, met this girl Anna, weird chick but she helped me find stuff out, she wanted me to believe about vampires." He says.  
"What?" I ask him.  
"Yeah, she got all these animal attacks and stuff, I don't know what to think." He tells me.  
"Just don't give her anything that will give anything away don't show her anything about our journals and stuff." I tell him.  
"I won't." He responds.  
"It was good to talk to you, I'm glad your doing better." I tell him.  
"Me too, I mean I know it's bad but Vicki's death has given me a new start." He says sadly.  
"Just take it day by day." I tell him.  
"You too." Jeremy says. "How's your therapy going?" He asks.  
"Haven't started yet, I start next week, kind of nervous, it's group therapy." I inform him.  
"I'm here if you need anything." He says.  
"Thanks Jer." I rub his head and leave his room.

* * *

I walk into Elena's room. "Hey." I say to her.  
"Hey so Stefan gave me this for you and Jer, it's a vervain bracelet just to make sure that we are protected as there is a new vampire in town." She tells me.  
"Do they have any idea who this good be?" I ask her.  
"No, I told him everything as you were knocked out and what I saw but it was very scary, we just have to be careful you know."  
I nod. "Anyway we are getting pizza for dinner." I inform her leaving the room.  
A while later the doorbell rings. Jeremy answers the door. It's the pizza guy. "Hey it's going to be $22." The guy says taking out a bag.  
Jeremy calls up stairs. "Ella, I need the money." Jeremy says. "Uh come on in, and put it on the table." Jeremy says.  
Jeremy walks back into the dining room. The young man stands on the porch with a smirk and steps inside and places the pizza on the table. I come down stairs and hand him the money "keep the change." I say smiling. The guy walks backwards and exits the house. "You have a nice night." And I shut the door and bring the pizza into the kitchen. "Elena dinner." I yell up stairs and she comes down stairs.

* * *

_3rd person POV_  
The pizza guy exits the house and pulls his hoody over his head. It's the same guy from the accident and he has been invited into the Gilbert home.

* * *

_Ella POV_  
At school Elena, Caroline and I are in the front courtyard, walking across the lawn together. Caroline is observing the necklace around her neck which Elena just gave her.  
"It's so pretty. Thank you. It will go with like everything. What's the occasion?" Caroline asks playing with the necklace which has vervain in it.  
"It's no occasion. Just a gift." Elena says and I smile. "From both of us." I add.  
We take a seat at a table. "Well thank you." She says smiling.  
"Your friendship is important to us." I say to her.  
Caroline smiles. "So why are you so mushy Elena?" Caroline asks.  
"You've been avoiding me, and I wanted to know that whatever is going on with you and Matt, it's ok." Elena responds.  
Caroline smile falls. "Listen, I was gonna talk to you about that. I was, but there's just not much to say. You know, we've hung out a couple times. That's it, but... I just feel like we've peeked as friends." Caroline says which Elena nods to. "This is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird. It's weird, right?"  
"I don't think it's werid." I comment.  
They laugh. "It's a little weird, but if it's what you and Matt want, then it's not about me." Elena says.  
Caroline then argues. "But it's all about you. Matt's not over you, and we all know it."  
I then answer "Elena is with Stefan now. Matt understands. He knows he has to move on." I say for Elena and she smiles thankfully.

* * *

At the Grill later that day Elena and I are with Bonnie having dinner and we are telling her that we were adopted. "I can't believe you're adopted. I never saw that coming." Bonnie says quietly.  
"It gets weirder I looked at our birth certificates. It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as our birthparents. None of it makes any sense." Elena says.  
"Which is why you should ask Jenna." Bonnie suggests. Which Elena groans. "Elena, it's not Jenna's fault you know that, she would have never thought that she would have to tell us, think of it in her perspective as well." I tell her.  
Bonnie then continues. "Ella is right. You need to ask her, why? Because first of all the Elena and Ella I know would always want the real truth, good or bad."  
"And second of all?" Elena asks.  
"You just found out your boyfriend is a vampire, so unless your birthparents are aliens how bad could it be?" Bonnie suggests.  
"I hate to interrupt this but we have to pick up accessories for our outfits for the dance it is lacking some." I inform them and Elena and I leave.

* * *

Outside of the Grill, Elena and I are walking through the parking lot. My cell phone starts ringing and I retrieve it from my purse as I hold the phone to my ear and unlock the car. "Hello." I say into the phone.  
"Hello Ella." Says a unfamiliar voice.  
"Who's this?" I ask confused.  
"You hit me with your car." The voice says.  
I freeze and stair at Elena "What?" She mouths.  
"Is that a new one?" The voice continues. I look behind me and see a hooded figure walking behind me. "Get in the car Elena." I say fast and she does as she's told and I get inside and speed off shaking, "Who was that?" She asks,  
"It was the vampire I hit." I explain and continue driving to the boarding house.

* * *

At the boarding House I am re-telling Stefan about what happened. "Why would he call first?" I ask him.  
"We are predators. We hunt, stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill." He retrieves something from the table. "I want you two to have this." He says handing me the watch.  
"This is Jeremy's pocket watch. I helped Damon with finding Logan, it points to vampires." I say noticing it.  
"I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan who took it from you." Stefan explains.  
"Why did our farther have this?" I ask.  
"Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us." Stefan explains.  
"Did you know them?" Elena asks,  
"Yes." He answers. "I want you to keep this that way you'll know if you're ever in danger." We nod in unison.

* * *

In the living room Jenna comes from down stairs she is wearing a cute 50s outfit. "I spoke to the insurance company Ella, your car is totaled. You can use mine from now on." Jenna informs me. "Thanks." I respond.  
"You coming to the dance?" Elena asks.  
"Alaric asked me to chaperone." Jenna answers and walks around to the couch and leans against it. I look at her but Elena is not looking at her.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" I ask Jenna softly. Jenna looks slightly startled by this sudden change of topic. "Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to." Jenna answers.  
Elena then faces Jenna. "If our mom was here and we asked she would tell us the truth." Elena says rudely.  
"Lena." I warn. Jenna takes a breath and begins to speak, "Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was 16, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her baby, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom." Jenna explains.  
"Why are mum and dads names on our birth certificates?" I ask her.  
"Your dad was a doctor. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you two, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation." Jenna explains further.  
"What else do you know about her? The girl?" Elena asks.  
"Just her name. Isobel." Jenna answers.  
"Thank you for telling us Jenna." I say to her hugging her. "That's all we wanted to know." She hugs back and Elena and I head up stairs to get ready.

* * *

I am in my bedroom, adding the finishing touches to my '50s hairstyle. I walk into the bathroom and blow dry my hair as I pull a round brush through it. In my bedroom, I have left the vampire compass on my bed. Suddenly, the needle starts to whirl around, but I cannot hear it over the noise of the blow dryer. Satisfied with my hair, I turn the dryer off and walk out of the bathroom. Elena walks into my room Ready to go. She doesn't realise the needle is moving. On the bed the needle of the compass is pointing at my closet which I am heading towards.  
"Ready?" Elena asks me.  
"Yep almost just need a jacket." I open the closet and the compass starts whirring again, and no one is in the closet. I retrieve a jumper and look at Elena's outfit. "Here." I say tossing her a scarf. "This will add to the look." i inform her.  
Elena smiles and puts it on. Elena sits on my bed and notices the compass moving. "Ella, the dials moving." Elena says.  
I take the compass and it's moving erratically. "Ring Stefan." I tell her.  
She nods. And gets out her phone and dials his number. "Where is he?" Elena asks, it must be Damon on the other line.  
"On his way to yours." Damon answers. "He forgot his phone."  
"Thank god. This compass was spinning." Elena says as we head downstairs to the living room. Elena is still on the stairs as I am in the living room. Elena glances at the watch "Stefan must be here. Thank you Damon." And she hangs up. As soon as Elena hangs up I turn around and a figure drops from the ceiling and Elena screams "Ella look out."  
The vampire lunges for me but before he can get me, Stefan arrives and peels him off me and throws him over the couch. The vampire then vanishes from the house. Elena rushes over to me. "You okay?" Elena asks and I nod shaking in fear. She doesn't seem to believe me. Stefan looks around the house for signs to see if he is still there.

* * *

Later on Damon has joined us in the living room he is pacing back and forth obviously pissed that the vampire attacked Ella. "How did he get in?" Damon asks.  
"He was invited in." I say to Damon looking up at him.  
Elena then answers the rest. "He posed as the pizza guy last night."  
"Did he say what he wanted?" Damon asks the group.  
"He was too busy trying to kill Ella." Elena responds harshly.  
Stefan then asks to Damon "And you have no idea who this is?"  
Damon answers, "No," Stefan looks unconvinced. "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."  
"Do you think there is more then one?" I ask.  
"We don't know." Damon answers.  
Stefan then speaks to Damon. "Damon, he was invited in." And Damon nods.  
"Then we go get him tonight." he then speaks to elena and me. "You two up for it?"  
"What do we have to do?" Elena asks.  
"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. Ill take Ella, lets see who shows up." Damon suggests.  
"That's a bad idea." Stefan says denying the idea.  
"Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot." Damon urges again.  
"Ill do it." I speak up.  
"You sure?" Elena asks.  
"Ill be with you guys. We will be safe." I say to them. I then look at Damon who nods and we leave.

* * *

Arriving at the dance everyone is dressed in their best '50s getups and dancing. Caroline and Bonnie are dancing together on the dance floor. Elena and Stefan, arms linked, walk into the dance, with Damon and I standing on the other side arm in arm. We look around the dance floor for any sign of danger.  
Elena and I are standing by the punch bowl nervous. Caroline and Bonnie approach us. "Having fun?" Elena asks them.  
"No, but this took about 2 hours, so I'm at least staying half of that." Caroline says about her look. Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and I laugh. Bonnie looks off into the distance.  
"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asks confused. We turn around to look at Damon who is standing with Stefan. We turn back to the girls.  
"He wanted to come. I promise. He will behave." I tell them.  
"So what is this are you with Damon now?" Caroline asks.  
I laugh "Ah, no, but we are friends." I inform the girls. "And I've learnt to tolerate his crazy antics." I add.  
Damon comes over to us with his same old smirk. "Hi, Bonnie, wanna dance?" Damon asks her.  
"I'm out of here." Bonnie says frustrated. Bonnie looks at him with disgust. Bonnie starts to walk away but Damon blocks her with his body. "Please give me another chance." Damon asks again.  
Bonnie doesn't respond and moves around Damon and walks away from him. "Just leave her alone Damon." Caroline says and follows Bonnie. Elena wakes up to us with Stefan. "Where did they go?" Elena asks.  
"I don't know." Damon answers.  
"What did you say to them?" Stefan asks.  
"He didn't do anything mean, Bonnie just can't stand him, he was perfectly polite." I say to the group with my drink to my lips covering my grin.  
Damon winks and then turns to Elena. "Elena, would you like to dance?" He asks. I feel a ping of jealousy come from that.  
"I would love to." Elena says and then looks to Stefan. "May I have this dance?" I can't help but laugh as Stefan lends her his arm and takes it. Elena looks up with a devilish smile and Damon rolls his eyes as he watches them go on the dance floor.  
"You just got denied twice." I say to him laughing. "Not some of your best work Salvatore." I comment.  
"Ella, my favourite Gilbert, would you like to dance?" Damon says looking into my eyes.  
"Ask me last ha?" I ask raising my eyebrow.  
"Lucky last." He says grinning and extends his elbow which I take and put my glass down. We walk on to the dance floor and I wrap my arms around his neck staring into his eyes.

Damon and I are still dancing wrapped in our moment. Damon is observing the hall for any other vampires. "Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each other or something?" I ask Damon.  
"No. Doesn't work that way. See him anywhere?" Damon responds.  
"Not unless he has a pompadour." I respond.  
"Heh. Wow. Not one of the better fashion trends." Damon says.  
"Oh come on, I'm sure you look great back then. Are there pictures?" I ask amused.  
"No, burned, buried, gone." He replies grinning.  
"What was it like in the 50s? Because in my mind, I have this picture of somewhere between 'American Bandstand,' 'Grease.' It's all varsity sweaters and milkshakes." I ask with a smile.  
"Well, that and, you know, McCarthyism and segregation and nuclear arms race." Damon adds.  
"Ok, but there were poodle skirts?" I ask curious.  
"Yes there were poodle skirts." He replies. Damon spends me around and pulls me back in.  
"You dance?" I ask him curious.  
"I know some stuff." He repsonds smirking.  
"You are so teaching me the hand jive or I'm teaching you the hand jive" I say to him grinning.  
"Not going to happen." He responds.  
"Really?" I ask pouting.  
Damon shakes his hand. I rest my head on his shoulder as he continues to watch for the vampire.

Damon and I are taking a break when Alaric approaches us. "Hi Mr Saltsman." I say to him. "Hi Ella."  
"Oh, Mr Saltsman this is Damon, another chaperone, Damon this is the new history teacher." I tell the two of them.  
Damon extends his hand. "The cursed faculty position."  
"So I've been told." Alaric responds.  
"Damon Salvatore." Damon says.  
"Salvatore, as in, uh, Stefan?" Alaric asks.  
"He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning." Damon responds.  
"I hear he's very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself." Alaric says.  
"Well, his attendance record's a little spotty. Family drama." Damon says.  
"No parents?" Alaric asks,  
"It's just the two of us now." Damon answers.  
"You, uh—you live here your whole life?" Alaric  
Why is he asking him all these questions? I say to myself. Damon then answers the question. "On and off. I travel a lot."  
"Really? Where? Around the states?" Alaric asks.  
Damon looks at him with raised eyebrow as do I. "Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I-I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you. Ella see you in History." and he walks off.  
"Okay that was weird." I say to Damon.  
"I know." Damon responds and we head back to the dance floor.  
"I thought you didn't like dancing." I say to him.  
"Just didn't have the right dance partner." He says smirking.  
We sway on the dance floor again closer to Elena and Stefan who give us a sly look. "Maybe he's not going to show." I say to Damon.  
"We will get him, Ella." Damon says.  
I smile. And then the music starts to change to a much faster beat. I grin. "Come on Damon, show me how it's done in the 50s." I ask him.  
"No." Damon says.  
"Come on please? One move?" I say flashing my eye lashes.  
Damon shakes his head. I smile "Please. Or I will just have to ask another person to dance with me." He shakes his head. "Fine." I say waking away but before I have left he twirls me back to him. He picks me up and dips me to one side then the other, and holds me in a dip for a moment. I smile looking into his eyes.  
"Wow." I say shocked.  
"Remember that because that's all you will ever get." He comments.  
"Good enough for me." I say smiling.

* * *

A while later I am with Elena and Stefan and we are watching Damon dance with a girl and he gropes her bottom and we all laugh "You really can't take him anywhere, can you?" Elena asks. "Uh no." He says laughing. I look across the floor to see Noah the vampire in his hoodie. I turn to Elena and Stefan.  
"Elena, Stefan, back corner." I say scared.  
Stefan looks in the corner. "Get Damon." He orders.

* * *

Searching for Damon with Elena my phone starts ringing. "Hello Ella." Noah says. I tense up. "Here's what your going to do." Noah begins to order. "There's an exit door behind you. You have 5 seconds."  
"No." I say strongly through the phone.  
"Or your brother dies." Noah threatens. I turn to see Jeremy at the punch table and Noah is near him.  
"I can snap his neck so fast I bet there will not even be a witness. Now start walking, and bring your sister." Noah continues.  
I start walking backwards to the door bring Elena with me. "Don't you dare touch him." I say angrily.  
"Keep walking through the door." He commands.  
Elena and I keep walking backwards across the floor. Noah starts walking past Jeremy. Elena and I are worried as we continue to watch him, but Noah passes Jeremy without even touching him. I hang up her phone and we run out the exit. We run down the corridor, looking behind her to see if Noah is following. "We have to split up." I say to her.  
"What no." Elena says,  
"Yes Elena, there is no way he can follow us both. he most likely wants me I don't know why, as soon as you can find Damon and Stefan, or vice versa." I inform her.  
"We don't have much time you go this way, I go the other, it's a 50/50 chance, Lena." I continue.  
"As soon as we reach the corner we sprint, he will come after us, but run lik you have never run fast enough in your life." I tell her and she nods.  
"Go in there." I mouth and tell her to cover her breath. She runs in and it's open and runs down. I turn the other way and turn back to see Noah following me. Good, it worked. I run to a set of doors but they are locked. I go to the cafeteria doors which are open and I burst through the, but the others are locked. Across the room Noah flings open a set of double doors and before I can move, he vamp-speeds towards me. I attempt to bolt but Noah grabs me by my hair and I scream, "Ah!" Noah pulls me toward him and throws me across a table and I land hard on the floor. Noah tosses the table aside and strides towards me. I frantically grab at a pencils on the floor and sit up. Noah grabs me from off the floor and pushes me against the wall. He extends his fangs and prepares to bite me, but I stab him in the stomach with the pencil. Noah, unprepared for this, takes the pencil out of his stomach and starts towards me again. I prepare to attack again and Noah raises his hand to defend himself, but a pencil goes straight through the palm of his hand. Noah looks down at his hand and while he's distracted, I stab him with another pencil and push Noah to the floor. As Noah struggles to get up, I walk backwards and bump into a mop bucket. I turn around and grab the mop from the bucket and use my knee to break the handle in two to create a stake. Noah rips the pencil out of his hand and gets up. As he advances towards me, I thrust the stake towards him, but he is too quick and grabs my wrist. Noah takes the stake out of my hand and tosses it aside. He then throws me across the room again and I hit the floor hard. He vamps towards me and goes to bite me.  
"Ah!" I scream again, but before he can bite me Stefan rips him away from me and tosses him to the ground. Noah gets up from the floor. Elena rushes to my side and helps me sit up. I feel my head where I hit it. I feel blood. "Ouch." I whisper.  
"It's okay." She says.  
Damon then yells from the other side. "Hey dickhead." Noah looks at Damon who has a stake in his hands. Damon then continues. "Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk." he continues.  
Noah smiles and rushes back towards me and Elena. Damon throws the stake to Stefan, who grabs it and stakes Noah in the stomach. Noah grunts and falls to his knees. Damon walks over towards me, Elena and Stefan so they can interrogate Noah.  
"Now you feel like talkin'?" Stefan says in his face.  
"Screw you." Noah yells.  
Stefan digs the stake in deeper. Noah groans in pain. "Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?" Stefan interrogates.  
"Because it's fun." Noah answers.  
Stefan digs the stake in a little bit more. "What do you want with Ella and Elena?" Stefan interrogates again.  
"They look like Katherine. There's two of them. Ella, the blonde, is the absolute replica in all ways." He says.  
Stefan, Elena, Damon and I all look shocked. "You knew Katherine?" Damon asks.  
"Oh. You thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me." Noah says.  
Damon leans over towards Noah. "Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?" Damon asks.  
"No." Noah mutters. Stefan leans back down and drives the stake in deeper.  
"The grimoire." Noah whispers.  
"Where is it?" Damon asks angry.  
Stefan drives the stake in deeper. Noah gasps.  
"Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Gilbert's." Noah answers gasping for breath. "Who else is working with you?" Damon asks another question. Damon continues to ask the question "Who else is here?"  
"No. You're gonna have to kill me." Noah says. Damon looks at Stefan, rolls his eyes, and nods. Stefan removes the stake from Noah's stomach. Stefan waits for a moment then stakes Noah in the heart. I gasp in shock. Noah falls to the floor and begins to desiccate.  
"What do we—how are you gonna find the others now?" Elena asks shocked.  
"He had to die." Damon says.  
"But..." Elena says.  
"Elena, Ella he was invited in." Stefan urges,  
We hear a door open and see Alaric coming through one of the door's windows. Stefan looks at Damon. "Ella your coming with me." Damon says.  
I nod. "Okay." I say. "I'm fine Lena." I tell her.  
"You sure?" She asks.  
"Positive." I then get helped up by Damon who assists me out of the room where we walk out of the cafeteria. Alaric is quickly walking down another corridor. Damon turns the corner and sees him. He leans me against a locker and he vamp speeds in front of Alaric and Alaric stops abruptly.  
"Hey." Alaric says clearing his throat.  
Damn starts to compel Alaric. "What were you doing?"  
"Looking for Ms. Hilden." Alaric says.  
"Why are you in Mystic Falls?" Damon asks another question compelling him.  
"I got a job as a teacher." Alaric responds.  
"Do you know what I am?" Damon asks another question.  
"You're my student's brother." Alaric answers.  
"Is everything you're telling me the truth?" Damon asks finally.  
"Yes."  
"Then forget we had this conversation." And Damon come so back to me and helps me out of the hall and outside the school and into the car.

* * *

Inside Damon's car he is examining my head. "Hit your head pretty hard. Do you feel dizzy?" He asks.  
"Little." I say.  
He bites into his wrist. "You know I'm surprised I'm not a vampire the amount of blood that you have given me." I say joking.  
He laughs. "Even when your injured you still joke." He comments.  
"Someone's got to, otherwise, it will be very boring, got to think of the positives." I say to him.  
"Yes you do." He says and I feel the blood working. "Better?" He asks.  
"Yes." I say and we drive off.

* * *

Arriving home before Elena and Stefan I scurry up stairs. I then hear the door open. I hide on the balcony up stairs as I hear their conversation. "You okay?" I hear Stefan ask Elena.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it's Ella who is injured." Elena says.  
"I know but you still had to witness that." He repsonds.  
"I'm not going to lie it was tough to watch. But I saw Ella, she put up a fight."  
I smile at my sisters comment. "She's tough." Stefan comments.  
"One of the toughest people I know, you wouldn't think that she didn't have depression." Elena then says. My heart sinks.  
"Hey, you never knew." Stefan says.  
"But if I did, I would have never done those things to push her over the edge." Elena says.  
"It was the right thing to do." Stefan says defending her actions but they don't know the truth. I smile a little.  
"Anyway, I told Damon today that I would help him get Katherine back." Stefan says.  
"Are you?" Elena asks.  
"No it was a lie, I made him believe that he could trust me, but I was worried about telling you." Stefan says. I feel anger going through me.  
"Why would you be worried?" She asks,  
"Because he can be very persuasive, and he and Ella have bonded lately." Stefan comments.  
"I know that, but I still don't trust him. It's gonna take more than just a road trip and a rescue for me to forget who Damon is and everything he's done." Elena says. My blood is boiling with anger now. I can't believe this.  
Stefan then continues "I don't wanna be his enemy, Elena, but I can't let him do it. But you can't tell Ella about this you have to make it real to both of them." Stefan urges.  
"I'll help you, whatever it takes. And I wont tell her." Elena responds.  
After hearing what I just heard I sneak into my room and message Damon to meet me somewhere public. _Damon, meet me across from my house now, I need to tell you something, ASAP._  
He messages back instantly. _Ill be right there._

* * *

A few minutes later I see him on the other side of the house. I crawl out the window and climb down the tree and sneak across the lawn and across the street.  
"Hey." I say to him.  
"I see you know how to escape your house." Damon says noticing me exit.  
"Don't judge." I say. "Listen, I need to tell you something important, but we have to whisper because people can hear you." I say signalling to my ear he nods. "Hop on, we will go somewhere private." He says.  
I hop on his back and within seconds we are at a private hill above the town. "Wow." I say shocked, "Okay, so I might have overheard Stefan and Elena talking downstairs," I begin to say,  
"You mean eavesdropping." He says smirking.  
"No I just happened to be upstairs when they began to speak and they were talking awfully loudly." I say smirking. "Anyway, what did Stefan say to you about helping you get Katherine back?" I ask him.  
"He said that he will help me into the tomb." He answers.  
"Your not going to like this, but he lied to you, and he told Elena he can't let you get into that tomb and that he made you believe him that you could trust him. He got Elena in on it, and told Elena not to even tell me." I inform him. His face goes angry "I thought you should know." I say softly.  
"I knew I couldn't trust him" he says out loud.  
"What are you doing to do?" I ask him.  
"I have to beat him at his own game." Damon says.  
"You mean like play along with it, catch them in the act kind of thing?" I ask  
"Kinky." He says grinning.  
"Whatever, I still want to help you get her back, you deserve that, I promised you I would help you, and I never break those promises." I inform him.  
"At least I can trust someone." He says.  
"Someone always needs someone on their side." I tell him.  
He hugs me and I look into his eyes "I should get back home." I tell him ruining the moment.  
He nods. "Right, hop on."  
I do as he says and he vamp speeds me to my bedroom. "Thanks." I say turning to face him.  
"No thank you." He says and he kisses me on the cheek and flashes out my window. I then sit on my bed what have I done, I am helping someone, that is in love with someone else, but I feel something for him.


	12. Children of the Dammed

**This is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**Please read and review, I want to know what everyone thinks.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_A lot has happened. I haven't written in a while. But to keep you up to date, I found out that I was adopted and that Elena and I look like Damon and Stefan's exe Katherine. I was in a accident with Elena but Damon rescued us, he took us on a trip to Georgia where we just let our hair down. Then recently we had the school decade dance and I was attacked by another vampire in town. Stefan killed him, which was good. __On other news, Jeremy is doing a lot better, he's doing better at school, he is starting to be his old self again, and no compulsion was needed. I've told him everything that has happened and he is still worried and stays out of it, which is a good thing. Bad news to know, __I found out that Stefan is lying to Damon. He said he will help get Katherine back but I heard him confess to Elena that he won't allow that to happen, and he got Elena to go with the plan. If they get caught they deserve what happens to them I am furious with them especially Elena, Damon hasn't done anything since Vicki, he's trying and they are not giving him a chance. __Back to Damon, I feel something for him, but I can't because he loves Katherine, I want him to be happy even if that means I get hurt._

I close my diary and think about everything that has been going on. I hope we find the journal before they do, but right now, we have to pretend to work as a team.

* * *

I end up at the boarding house and waltz into Damon's room who is shirtless. "Hi." I say to him expressing that I am there.

"Hey, did you have a look for the journal?" he asks.

"I did couldn't find it, but I will give it another go." I respond.

"You ready to do this?" he asks.

I nod. "Let's beat them at there own game." And he grins and we walk into Stefan's room where Elena and Stefan are snuggled in bed.

"Wakey, wakey." Damon says.

Elena then hides under the sheets. "Oh, don't be shy, nothing I have never seen before." Damon says.

"What do you want?" Stefan asks.

"We have some very important business to discuss." Damon says.

"Does it have to be right now?" Elena asks.

"Yes, the quicker we get this done, the faster you guys don't have to help." I say to them. Damon grins. "As Ella said we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal."

Stefan and Elena exchange looks. Damon and I get up from the end of the bed and turns around to face them. "So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First things first-since you are Elena Gilbert, you're on journal duty. Ella has looked but two pairs of eyes is better then one." Damon says.

"Since when am I helping?" Elena asks.

"Well, Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo..." Damon begins to say but Stefan then says "You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do." I want feel a little barf enter my stomach god how can those two lie there and lie?

"I can look for it tonight." Elena says.

"Great, we will look together, you have better sense about journals anyway." I say to her.

"Good." Damon says.

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire? We're really going to take the word of this vampire? He seemed like a bit of a dimwit" Stefan says.

"In lieu of any other options." Damon responds.

Elena pulls the sheets down and sits up suddenly. "So what exactly is a grimoire, anyway?" she asks.

"It's like a witch's cookbook." I answer proudly which Damon smirks. "I've been doing research and looking, I've learnt some stuff." I add.

Stefan then explains further "Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work."

"Yeah. Cookbook." Damon says and I nod.

"What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever's out there knows who we are." Stefan says.

"And I don't like that disadvantage, so..." Damon says clapping his hands. "Chop, chop." And Damon and I start to walk out of the room and we turn around, and continues to walk backwards out of the room while talking to Elena and Stefan. "You know, I really like this whole ménage a group team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it." Damon says chuckling. "Don't screw it up." And we leave. I grin at him as we leave Stefan room and he winks.

* * *

At home Elena comes down the stairs with boxes of old family memorabilia. Stefan sits at the breakfast bar, watching Elena. I hear them talking from up stairs. "Do you think Damon really believes us? That we're both trying to help him?" Elena asks.

"I don't think Damon knows what to believe. Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him." Stefan says.

"You know...I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love. It's twisted, but kind of sad." Elena says.

"There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again." Stefan says.

"So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Katherine back?" Elena asks.

"I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die." Stefan answers truthfully.

I then make my presence known by opening and shutting the front door. "Hey." I say to them.

"Any luck?" I ask them.

"Not so far, just going through more boxes." Elena responds exhaling loudly and picks up a photo from the box. Stefan gets up and stands behind Elena, examining the photo.

"What is it?" I ask them.

"That's Jonathan Gilbert." Stefan says showing me the photo.

Jeremy then walks into the room. "What are you guys doing?" he asks.

"Hey. Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up." Elena responds. Jeremy goes to the fridge and opens it and looks at me and I nod give him a look for him to not ask. He nods and closes the fridge. "You mean Jonathan Gilbert's Journal?" he asks us.

"Yeah. What do you know about it?" I ask him.

"I just did a history report on it." Jeremy explains.

"Cool." I say amused.

"Where is it now?" Elena asks.

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it." Jeremy responds and I see Elena and Stefan exchange looks.

I then mouth to Jeremy, "Tell you later." He nods and leaves.

* * *

Later that evening Damon has come round for Dinner and is slicing a tomato and talking to Jenna, who is sitting on a counter with a glass of wine in hand. I grin at the two of them. "My father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more. Of course. What about you?" Damon asks Jenna.

"There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated." Jenna responds.

"They ever find him? Or is he still missing?" Damon asks curious.

"He's not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum." Jenna answers.

Damon chuckles as I walk into the kitchen to help prepare more stuff. "Can I have a glass Jenna?" I ask pouting.

"Only one, because I am cool." She responds.

"Always will be the fun Aunt." I say pouring myself a glass as Damon smirks.

"Hello Elena." Damon says hearing Elena enter the kitchen. She looks shocked to see him here.

"Hey. Where have you been? We're cooking dinner." I ask her and eye her eerily.

"Is Stefan with you?" Damon asks.

"Um - he'll be here soon." Elena answers unsettled and leans on the counter which Jenna is sitting on and watches him with distaste.

"Elena, you know you could at least try to be nice." I say to her and she glares at me. I put my hands up in defense and stand next to Damon drinking my wine.

"So Elena, where is Stefan? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying emmensly." Damon says smirking.

Elena ignores the question and walks back into the kitchen. "Is it real?" I hear Damon ask her.

"Is what real?" she asks.

I glance between the two of them "This renewed sense of brotherhood. Can I trust him?" He asks her.

Elena looks at him boldly "Yes, you can trust him."

She just lied, I know my twin when she lies, what a bitch. She walks back to the table but Damon vamp-speeds over to her. Elena turns around and looks up at him. "Can I trust him?" he asks again seeing if she will crack.

"I'm wearing vervain, Damon. It's not going to work." Elena says.

"I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly." Damon explains.

"Of course you can." Elena says and moves around him. I shake my head in absolute betrayal. She just lied right to his face. I look at Damon and shake my head and his face is emotionless. He then begins to speak "There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone."

"Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it." Elena responds.

"I think he's earned some, he did save our lives Elena." I say butting in.

Damon then continues "I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that."

"I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes." Elena says walking past Damon and places a bowl on the table. Damon threateningly makes his next statement, close behind Elena's back.

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way." Damon says threatening her as we walk away from the table to the couch leaving Elena to think.

* * *

Later on, Damon and Jeremy are sitting in the family room playing a video game. I can hear them talking. "You said you never played this thing before." Jeremy states.

"I'm a fast learner. Quick reflexes." Damon responds and I chuckle at his answer which he hears. Jeremy's phone then goes off. He pauses the game and takes out his phone and ignores the call and tosses it to the side.

"Who you ignoring?" Damon asks.

"This girl Anna. She can be, uh, persistent." Jeremy responds.

"Is this the one that helped you with the report?" I ask him sitting down.

He nods. Damon then asks "Is she hot?"

I nudge him playfully as Jeremy responds "Yeah, yeah, but she can be weird."

"Hot trumps weird, trust me." Damon says and Jeremy smiles and laughs. I then mouth to Damon. "Thank you." He smiles back and shrugs. The doorbell rings and Damon quickly gets up from the couch and walks over to the door. Jeremy watches agitated. Elena answers the door with Damon standing behind her and me behind Damon. "Well?" Damon says to Stefan.

* * *

We are out on the porch talking about the journal. "Who took it?" I ask.

"I don't know." Stefan answers.

"I have an idea, it's that teacher, there is something off about him, I get a vibe from him." Damon says I nod, in agreement.

"No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to it right before me." Stefan urges.

"Who else knew it was there?" Damon asks and Stefan looks through the window at Jeremy, but doesn't say anything. Damon looks at Jeremy also and begins to walk back into the house.

"No. Damon, leave him out of it!" Elena demands.

"It's fine Elena, I'll ask." I follow Damon inside.

"So Jer" I say to him leaning on the arm rest. "That journal you were talking about, did you show it to anyone other than Alaric?" I ask him.

He looks at me confused I nod for him to speak. "Yeah." He answers.

"Who?" I ask him.

"This chick Anna?" Jeremy responds.

"The hot weird one?" Damon asks.

Jeremy nods. "Yeah."

"Wait, who is Anna?" Stefan asks.

"This girl that has been rather obsessed with Jeremy." I inform him.

"How do you know her?" Damon asks.

"I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight." Jeremy answers.

"Perfect. I'll drive. Come on. Ella are you coming?" he asks and I nod and follow them out of the house.

* * *

At the grill Anna walks into the Grill and spots Jeremy, leaning against a pool table. They begin to speak. "Do you recognise her?" I ask Damon as we sit at the bar. He nods.

* * *

We are at a motel room hiding inside. Damon has told me to keep quiet. We hear a door unlock and Anna enters the room. I'm hiding behind him Damon when he grabs Anna by her throat and vamp speeds her into a wall. Anna grabs a hold of Damon's throat. Both of them are groaning and making choking noises as they hold onto the other's throats. Damon then gives. "Ok, I give, ok." He says releasing her and Anna notices me but Damon stands in front of me. "Damn. You're strong for a little thing." Damon adds.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me." Anna responds.

"How long have you been here?" Damon asks.

"I arrived around half-past comet, watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb." Anna replies.

"How did you know about the spell?" Damon asks.

"I didn't say much back then, which means I heard everything." Anna responds and then turns to face me. "Hi Ella." I cross my arms. "Your brave, good." She says.

Damon moves closer to Anna trying to intimidate her. "So if you've been here the whole time, then why are we just crossing paths right now?" He asks.

Anna gets up and walks the room. "I like to use others to do my dirty work."

"Like Logan Fell? Oh, yeah, thanks for that, by the way. Little bastard shot me." Damon retorts.

"Logan was an idiot." Anna comments.

"Your right there." I say speaking for the first time.

"We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass. I needed his family's journal. I couldn't let him die." Anna exclaims.

"What'd you want with the Fell journal?" Damon asks.

"I thought it contained the location of the witch's spell book. I was wrong. According to her journal, Honoria gave the grimoire to Jonathan Gilbert. And, according to this..." Anna walks over towards the counter, opens her bag, and takes out the Gilbert journal. "He gave it to your father. So now you're going to help me find it." Anna says.

"Why would I help you?" Damon asks.

"Cause you and I both want that tomb open." She responds.

Anna hands the journal to Damon who reads the page Anna flipped it to. "Hmm." He shuts the journal and places it back on the counter. "Sorry. I work alone." Damon grabs me and exits the motel room.

Outside the motel we stop at Damon's car, "Do you know where it is?" I ask.

He nods. "My farther's grave, and I am thinking that Stefan and Elena are already there." Damon adds.

I nod. "What you going to do?" I ask him.

"I might have to be the bad guy but I want the Grimoire." Damon says.

"Let me get my aggression out first them do it your way, they have no idea that I know, so Elena will be shocked, just don't kill her, you can threaten her, but no killing her." I tell him.

He looks at me "Do you trust me?" he asks.

I nod. "Strangely yes." He smirks and we head to the old cemetery.

* * *

Arriving at the cemetery Damon says they are still diging. "You ready?" he says.

I nod and then he makes his presence heard. "Well, what do you know?" Damon says. Elena and Stefan, startled, turn around to see Damon and me. Damon's lip curls up in a snarl. "This is an interesting turn of events." Damon continues.

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry." Stefan says.

"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you." Damon says angry.

"Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself." Stefan argues.

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me and Ella! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you..." Damon looks back at Elena.

"You had me fooled. Your sister saw right through you though, I gave you the chance to come clean but you lied three times." Damon says.

"Why?" I ask angrily.

"I can't let him get her out." Elena answers scared.

"We had a plan Elena, we were going to burn the rest of them, we trusted you, but you failed again. I forgave you for what you did to Jeremy, because I thought you changed, or was that all a lie to, so I wouldn't be mad?" I ask her shouting.

Elena doesn't respond. "No words Elena?" I ask her. "You usually have heaps to say." I inform her.

"Don't talk to her like that." Stefan glares.

"Don't get me started on you, Stefan. You of all people should be the one that should give Damon the trust, I know what you did, or what you have done in your past, and just because your this act now, it will come through eventually." I say to him glaring right back.

"You have no idea what your talking about." Stefan argues.

"Really ripper." I ask him.

He's speechless. "That's what I thought." I yell at them. I then face back to Elena, "I know Damon has done some bad things, but no one is perfect Elena, and you know that, and Stefan knows that, you would have been kidding yourselves if you were going to get away with this. And by the way, next time your talking downstairs, check to see if anyone else is up." I say glaring. "Can't trust me Elena?" I ask her. "I am your sister, I will do anything for you, but right now you have just proved that you will never change, you will always do what is best for you." I say shouting. "You know what Damon I can't even see her right now. Do what you have to do, I will be at the car." I walk off and head back to Damon's car leaving Stefan, Elena, and Damon.

* * *

At Damon's car I am leaning against it, I hear a noise and spin round and am face to face with Anna. "Anna." I say shocked.

"Ella, good your alone." She says.

"What do you want? Right now is not the best time." I inform her.

"I want my mother back?" she says.

"Is that what you were talking about with Damon earlier?" I ask her.

She nods. "You're not scared of me?" she asks.

"Nope, believe it or not, I don't get scared easily, I get startled." I inform her.

"Good. I need your help." She says.

"What can I help you with I don't know anything, I'm just helping Damon get Katherine back." I tell her.

"I need Damon to help me get inside." She says.

"He doesn't work like that, he barely let me in, but I proved to him time again that I will help him."

"I heard what you said to your sister, your just like her." Anna says.

"Like who?" I ask.

"Katherine." She responds.

"How would you know that I am like her." I ask.

"Because you have the same fight and the exact replica accept for the coloured hair and that you aren't a caniving bitch." Anna responds.

I laugh. "What can I do to help you?" I ask her changing my mind.

"I need the grimoire." Anna says.

"Why don't you just wait until we open the tomb to get her back, we can burn the rest and get the two we need." I tell her.

"Sounds like a plan." She says. "I should let you know, I was using your brother." She says.

"Why?" I ask her.

"To get the journal but I will never hurt him." She says.

"Why wouldn't you?" I ask.

"I feel something for him." She responds.

"Does he know what you are?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I don't want to hurt him."

"He knows about Damon and Stefan, because I told him, they think he has been compelled but I gave him vervain before they did it, tell him or do you want me to warn him." I ask.

"I'll see how it goes but I want my mother back first." She says.

"Deal, meet me here tomorrow I will bring Damon." I tell her.

"And before I go, I promised my mother when I save her it will be Gilbert blood that she drinks."

I look at her. "She can drink from me, no one, else, no one will know." I tell her.

She smiles. "You know your different from your sister." She says.

"I know I think Elena backstabbing bitch gene." I say and she laughs.

"I should let you know, I am going to kidnap her for leverage." Anna says.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"Because I trust you for some reason." She says. "You know, this could be the start of a great friendship." She adds and speeds off. Seconds later Damon comes back.

"What you end up doing?" I ask him.

"I fed her my blood threatened to turn her." He responds.

"She deserved it. Did you get it?" I ask.

He shows me the grimoire. "Yes."

"So now what?" I ask.

"We just need a witch." Damon says.

"I don't think Bonnie will help." I say.

"I heard your conversation with Anna, I think we will find away, it's not just Elena she is taking for leverage is she?" I ask.

He shakes his head "Think about it, she's the only witch in town, and friends with Elena." Damon says.

I nod. "Well I care about Bonnie I don't want her hurt, but right now I wish Elena, was never my sister." And I hop in the car.

* * *

He drives me home and I walk in the front door. "Hey." I greet Aunt Jenna.

"Where were you?" Jenna asks.

"With Damon." I say.

"Are you like a thing?" she asks.

I laugh "Ah no, just friends." I say hiding the lie.

"Whatever you say." Jenna responds. I walk to the fridge and grab the Grape Juice. Stefan then comes down the stairs, I look at him glaring at turn away. "Do you have any asprin?" Stefan asks.

I ignore him and sit at the table. Jeremy then comes in the room. "Where did she go?" Jeremy asks.

"Who?" Stefan asks.

"Jeremy has a friend over." Jenna answers.

"Who?" Stefan asks.

"Anna." Jeremy answers. I look at Jeremy then to Stefan who recognizes the name and rushes up stairs. I smile inside a little. She deserves it, I say to myself, she did this to herself.


	13. Fool Me Once

**This is the next chapter, this chapter hardly follows the episode but has same location and various lines but very different ending.**

* * *

The next day after the horrible events that occurred with Stefan and Elena betraying Damon, I need to get my anger out. So I am running the neighbourhood, more like pushing myself to the limit. On my break I am sitting on the park bench in town square and I see someone sit next to me. "You know for a human, your fast." Says the voice. I turn to see Anna. "Anna." I say to her. "Thanks I guess. What can I do for you, I thought we were meeting at the party tonight?" I ask her.

"We are but I still need to get what I want." Anna says.

"Oh right, using my sister as leverage for the grimoire, you know you could of just asked me to get it for you, or join us." I tell her.

"But it's much more fun this way." Anna comments.

I grin, "Did you hurt them?" I ask.

"No, but they will be waking up any minute. So I better be heading back, I don't know how well Ben will cope."

"Ben as in the senior that graduated last year, here's you partner in this?" I ask her.

She nods. "Well, just don't hurt her. I want her to suffer but not physically. Am I the worst sister to think that?" I ask.

"No, she betrayed you, your own blood." Anna says.

"Well I better get to the boarding house, better see what Damon is doing." I tell her. "I will see you tonight at the woods, don't bring Jeremy into this though." I add as I leave.

"Promise." She says.

* * *

Arriving at the Boarding House I find Damon reading the grimoire. "Hey." I say to him.

"Hi." He says grinning.

"Your in a good mood." I comment.

"It will be a good day." He says. "Has Anna spoken to you this morning?" he asks.

I nod. "She has Bonnie and Elena, leverage I guess." I inform him.

"You not worried?" he asks.

"No she told me they won't be hurt." I respond. As I take a seat on the couch Stefan walks in with an anxious look on his face. Damon and I don't look up from what we are doing. "Anna took Elena." Stefan says.

"Yeah, got your 6000 voicemails." Damon responds. I stand up and pour myself a drink.

Stefan glides over in front of me. "Aren't you worried about your sister?" he says in my face.

Damon vamps up and stands beside him. "You really going to ask me that Stefan? After what you did?" I ask him.

He looks between Damon and I. "Damon, Ella, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?" Stefan says urging him to help.

"Well, then at least you know you'll see her again." Damon says flatly as we sit back on the couch.

"Please." Stefan says sitting down next to Damon "What do you know? You were with Anna, you must know where's she living. Just tell me where I can find her." Stefan pleads.

Damon looks up at Stefan "Nope. You can go. Really." Damon replies.

"Ella, do you know where she is?" he asks me pleading.

"No, I don't Stefan, I love my sister yes, but right now, she is really not my first option to be saving right now." I answer drowning the rest of my drink. Stefan then looks to Damon.

"You know, all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you." Damon lays the grimoire down and gives his attention to Stefan as do I. "But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry." Stefan says.

"Apology accepted." Damon says with no emotion.

"So please, just tell me what you know?" Stefan asks again. "It's Elena, Damon. If you know something, tell me please." Stefan pleads further.

Damon stands up and Stefan mimics him, looking at Damon with anxiety. He then turns to me then speaks to Stefan "I mean this sincerely. I hope Elena dies." Damon says then leaves the room leaving just me and Stefan. I go to follow Damon but Stefan stops me.

"Ella please tell me where Anna is?" Stefan asks holding my arm tightly.

"Your hurting me Stefan." I say wincing. He doesn't release. "Do you really think I care about you Stefan, this is all your fault you know, if you didn't come to town, Elena wouldn't even be in this mess and Damon wouldn't of followed you. Elena may not see past this good guy act but I see right through it."

I see veins appear under his eyes. "Stefan your hurting me." I say louder and Damon vamp speeds back and rips him off me and we take off.

* * *

Walking off my anger "I can't believe he just put his hands on me." Pacing back and forth in town.

"You okay?" he asks.

"I hate him." I tell him.

"Join the club." He smirks.

"Anna's here." I tell him.

"Damon, Ella." She greets us.

"Anna." Damon says standing close to me.

"We need to work together Damon." Anna says.

"Why would I help you?" Damon asks.

"Because, you are minus a witch, and I am minus a spell book, come on what do you say?" she asks.

"Come on Damon, give her a chance." I ask him.

He nods. "If you mess this up, I will kill you." He says threatening Anna and drags me away.

"Party tonight in the woods meet there." I tell her. "Just you no one else." I tell her and we leave.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV _

Stefan has found Elena and Bonnie and have taken them to Sheila's house.

"How did you know where we were?" Bonnie asks her Grams.

"Many things can fuel a witches power. Worry. Anger. After Stefan told me they had taken you, I had a lot of both. Simple locater spell was easy after that." Grams explains.

"I'm sorry. About all of this." Stefan says to Sheila.

Sheila smirks "Not as sorry as they're gonna be."

"So what do we do now?" Elena asks.

"Well, for now, you need to stay here." Stefan says.

"A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so." Sheila responds.

"I can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan urges.

"We'll protect ourselves." Grams says.

Elena then chimes in "We need to let him Damon have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it. and he will just leave."

"No! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants." Bonnie argues.

"Look, Ella is really mad right now, and I get why, I don't know why but she and Damon have become close, and I have seen a change in him, in both of them, when she was shouting at me she was telling me about how she felt, instead of inflicting it on herself. We need to help Damon get her back, what other choice do we have?" Elena explains.

Sheila then speaks "Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over."

"That's what Ella, said, when they got there they were going to kill the rest." Elena informs. "Now we have to get Damon to agree."

"That's because he was working with Ella, and we double crossed him. But now, they are angry, betrayed by their own blood." Stefan responds.

"I get that, they are hurt. But I think I know what I have to do." Elena and Stefan exchange looks.

* * *

_Ella POV_

At the boarding house Damon and I are preparing to leave when Elena walks in. "I'm gonna have to change the locks. You stage a jailbreak?" Damon says.

Damon picks up the grimoire and we prepare to leave. "Stefan." Elena says.

"Ah, brother. Ever the white knight." Damon says.

"We convinced Bonnie to help you." Elena then starts.

"I doubt that." I respond. Elena walks around the edge of the study towards the stairs, leading to the sunken part of the room where Damon is. "I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry we got the grimoire without you last night, because I'm not really." Elena begins to say.

"If this is you wanting to work together doesn't look like it will work Elena." I say to her growing frustrated.

"I was protecting the people I love." Elena continues. "You don't think we thought of that Elena?" I ask her. She ignores me and continues speaking. "But so were you, in your own, twisted way Damon. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing." Elena continues.

"Not interested." Damon answers and we start to leave.

"Yes you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday." Elena continues.

"Fool me once, shame on you." Damon responds.

"Okay, when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?" Elena asks.

"Because I asked him not to." I answer bluntly and crossing my arms.

"Look I know that my betrayal hurt you, different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Katherine back." Elena says.

Damon groans "I wish I could believe you." Damon says.

Elena unclasps her necklace, takes it off, and holds it in her hand, showing it to Damon. "Ask me if I'm lying now." Elena demands as she places the necklace down on a table and waits for Damon to respond.

"I am not going to compel you." He picks up the necklace. "Don't make me regret this." He says and grabs my hand and we walk away.

* * *

Elena, Damon and I arrive at the Woods and see over a dozen students drinking and chatting. "The Duke party. I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church." Elena says.

"That's because your to busy lying to people." I comment loudly. Damon smirks and Matt and Caroline walk up to us. "Ella, Elena hey!" Caroline says.

"Hey Care, Matt." I respond easily getting out of my mood.

"Where have you two been?" Caroline asks.

"Around." I answer.

Matt then extends his hand to Damon "We haven't met, I'm Matt."

Damon doesn't take it "There is a reason why." He then continues walking.

"Sorry about him, not really a people person." I respond and follow him. "Ah you guys go I will catch up with you, I have to meet someone." I say signaling to Damon. He nods and drags Elena with him. I arrive more deeper into the woods. I turn around to face Anna. "You're here." I say to her.

"Yep, ready?" she asks.

I nod. "Yes, they don't know you are hear so just go with my lead." I tell her.

She nods and we walk to the tomb. At the tomb we see Damon, Bonnie, Sheila, Stefan and Elena waiting outside. "There you are." Elena says.

"I wasn't missing." I tell her.

They all notice Anna and Stefan tenses. "Relax, guys, she means no harm." I inform them.

"Really, she kidnapped us." Bonnie mentions.

"But she didn't hurt you, did she." I tell her. "She did all this to get her mum back, I know that if I could I would do anything to get my mother back, but I can't because she is dead, but Anna can, as soon as she gets in and out we will burn the rest." I tell them. They all tense but Damon who is relaxed. "I promise she won't hurt anyone." I inform them and head down into the tomb. "Ella, what are you doing?" Elena asks.

"I'm going in with her." I tell her.

"What you can't it's dangerous." Elena states.

"They are desiccated Elena, I will be fine." I tell her and follow Anna.

* * *

In the tomb Sheila is lighting the torches. Bonnie stands next to her and Stefan, Damon, Anna, Elena and I watch from the entrance. "Air. Earth. Fire." Sheila begins to say.

"Water." Bonnie says holding up and water and Sheila takes it, sprinkling the water on the floor.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena asks.

"As opposed to what?" Sheila asks.

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something." Elena responds which Sheila smirks. Damon pulls out a blood bag and unravels it.

"What's that?" Stefan asks.

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless Elena is offering a vein to tap." He looks back at Elena, who looks at him, unamused. Stefan sighs and Damon whispers his next sentence to him. "Admit it - you can't wait to get rid of me."

Stefan chuckles "I can't wait to get rid of you."

"Hmm." Damon responds. Bonnie then looks up at them from the ground. "We're ready."

Bonnie and Sheila are reciting a spell, their eyes shut and hands interlocked. "What are they saying?" I ask.

"Sounds Latin." Damon answers.

"I don't think it's Latin." Elena finishes. And after a few more seconds of the witches reciting the spell, the torches flare up. Elena grabs onto Stefan's arm as I stand there watching. "What's happening?" I ask. The door to the tomb creaks open. Sheila and Bonnie stop chanting and look up. "It worked!" Bonnie says relieved.

"Of course it worked." Sheila says.

Damon then speaks to Stefan "You have fires to build?"

He nods and runs out. Damon then comes over to me. "You ready?" he asks me I nod.

They all look around hesitantly. "I'll be fine guys." I inform them as Damon and Anna grab torches and follow behind Anna.

* * *

Down in the tomb Damon is searching for Katherine and has wondered off. I am by Anna's side. "What is that?" I ask her.

"They can sense you." She responds. "Now help me find my mother." And I follow her in further.

"Where did Damon go?" I ask Anna.

"Searching for Katherine." She responds still search. I then hear all the whispers and trip over something it's a vampire. I flash the light on it and Anna recognises who it is. "Mother." She says relieved. "You know your ancestor did this?" Anna starts.

"I was told. But it was Stefan and Damon's farther." I hand her my wrist.

"Just don't let her suck the life out of me." I tell her, she grins "You know, I think we are going to be great friends." She tells me.

"Me too." I smile and hand her my wrist which she bites into. I wince at the punctures but it doesn't hurt and she moves my arm to her mothers mouth. Seconds later her mother's eyes flash open and she holds my wrist. She begins to suck more and I begin to feel dizzy.

"I think that's enough." I tell her and Anna takes my hand away.

"Thank you." She says.

"You're welcome." I tell her smiling and watch her walk out.

"Damon?" I whisper. He doesn't respond.

"Is she here?" I ask.

"She's not here." He yells.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"She was never here." He screams throwing the blood bag on at the wall and it splatters.

"I am so sorry." I tell him hugging him.

"We need to get out of here, they won't be able to do it much longer." I tell him.

He doesn't move. "Come on Damon, please." I ask him pleading. He turns to look at me. "Come on, I'm sorry she wasn't here, but we have to go, we have to go now!" I give him my hand and lead the way out. Coming out of the tomb I see the candles going out. We make it just in time for the door to close. Damon vamp speeds out and up in the woods.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asks concerned.

"She wasn't there." I answer and follow Damon.

"What?" he ask amused. I turn around "She was never in there." I say louder and chase after Damon. I find him outside leaning against a tree. I walk up to him and give him a meaningful hug. "I am so sorry Damon." I tell him. He doesn't speak. I can see the pain in his eyes and I feel for him. Minutes later the others come up and they see the state that Damon is in Elena comes over to us. "Not now Elena." I tell her. She ignores me and hugs Damon. I am shocked but I let it go.

* * *

Back at home I climb into bed and am having trouble sleeping. I hear a noise I sit up and see Damon standing in my room. "Damon what are you doing?"

He walks over to my bed. "She never loved me?" Damon says. "She new where I was, she didn't care." He adds.

I don't know what to say to him "But I don't need her." He says slurring.

"Are you drunk?" I ask him concerned.

"No." he says grinning.

"Come here." I tell him gesturing to my bed he falls on the bed and I put an arm over his chest.

"Just sleep it off and start tomorrow go day by day, as your friend I will help you through it." I tell him.

He looks at me and I stare into his eyes that I can almost see tears but he hides it. He leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back, I then think to myself, I shouldn't be doing this, he just found out that Katherine never loved him. I can't be his second choice. But the kiss deepens and I can't end it. Screw it. and I gain power in the kiss as he lies on top of me kissing my neck.

"You are always here for me." He says.

"What can I say, I like to help people." I tell him smirking.

"In all possible ways." And he plants another kiss on me and its passionate and powerful and I can't help but moan. He grins in the kiss as I make noises and he begins to feel all over my body. He begins to unzip my pants and takes them off with ease and I rip open his shirt and stare at his rock hard body that is sculpted to perfection. "Like what you see." He says smirking.

"Don't be so full of yourself Salvatore." I talk back and he kisses me and this time it's more I feel his erection and before I can think he is inside of me and I bite his lip as he kisses me forcefully. After his peak he lies back in my bed and I can't help but think, I just had sex with Damon, oh boy this is not good. He passes out straight away and I stare at his motionless figure. He is so beautiful I think to myself, how someone like that can be so dangerous but so right for me?


	14. A Few Good Men

At the gym I am running well sprinting my thoughts out. I have sweat all over me, I have been here for an hour, and I still can't believe that I slept with Damon just after he found out that Katherine was in the tomb. I haven't seen him since, I know I will have to but I have a feeling he isn't going to be himself or he is going to do something stupid, I just hope he is going to be okay. I still haven't talked to Elena either since the tomb opened. Apparently the spell over did it for Bonnie's grams so they have gone out of town for a while to meet with family friends. Bonnie probably hates me for what I did with siding with Damon, but I know that one day she will forgive me, I'm not going to make an effort because all I know is that she just needs space, and if she wants to clear the air then it will, I'll let her decide. Finishing my run I stretch out on the floor. I walk back into the showers and clean off and make myself presentable to go out. I had Aunt Jenna do some digging on my birth mother in secret I am really hoping she found something. Arriving back at home I see Aunt Jenna in the kitchen.

"Hi." I greet her kindly.

"Good workout?" she asks.

"Well needed that's for sure, lets me get all my frustration out." I inform her. I then ask. "Did you find anything?"

She grins "Follow me." Jenna pulls her laptop out and we sit down on the dinning table as I sit next to her. She then begins to speak. "Your dad kept everything from his medical practice—records, logs, old appointment books." She takes out a journal and opens it, showing a page to me. "I found an entry from the night you were born. Patient and a birth date. Isobel Peterson."

"Do you think that's her real name?" I ask her curious.

"Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not. First name, maybe. But where'd she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend? So I binged it." Jenna responds pulling up the Internet and types in a name in the search engine. "I searched for all the Petersons in this area born the same year as Isobel, found 3-2 men and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia." Jenna adds.

"That's not far from here." I state.

"Well, watch this." Jenna says typing something else into the search engine and pulls up an image of Isobel from high school.

"Isobel." I look at the picture with a smile. "She was a cheerleader." I say softly.

"Trudie still lives there." She hands me a post-it note. "This is her address."

"What about Isobel?" I ask.

"I couldn't find anything about her." Jenna says and briefly pauses "Go ask Trudie"

She smiles and she gets up. "Hey Jenna, thank you for doing this." I say hugging her.

"No problem Ella, as long as your taking your medication and doing something that isn't harming yourself, I will do anything to help you." Jenna says.

I smile "Thanks again."

* * *

I quickly leave the house and venture off to the grill to find Caroline. "Hey Care." I greet her.

"Thank god you're here." She says.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Matt's mother is back and she hates me." Caroline says.

"From what I learnt from her, just be your self, she isn't a very nice person to be around, as long as you are happy with Matt, that is all that matters." I tell her.

"Thanks, hey you coming to the auction later?" she asks.

"Most likely." I say smiling. "I have to run an errand first but I will see you later, and don't try so hard with Kelly, she's a bitch." I add and she laughs.

* * *

In my car I get out my phone, I need to tell Elena. I ring her number and wait for her to answer, I wait the fifth and am about to pick up when she answers.

"Ella?" she says.

"I got Aunt Jenna to do some digging and well she found stuff on our birth mother, I have an address of one of her friends which I am leaving for shortly, you don't have to come, but I thought you should know." I inform her.

I hear her silent. "You did this without me?" she asks kind of angry.

"No, I asked Jenna just to find out stuff, I only found out this morning. Listen I am just going to tell you what Jenna told me, so you know what is going on."

"Okay." She says flatly.

"I'll be quick, so basically Jenna did a search of Dad's old records of pregnant patients around the time of our birth and she found a name Isobel Petterson, but Jenna looked and couldn't find it anywhere on the local engines, so she searched for all the Peterson's in the area and found one Trudy, and gave me her address, then she searched the high school records and found an old photo of Trudy and our mother she was a cheerleader too. I am going to see Trudy. Did you want to come or not?" I ask her.

It's silent for a while. "I don't think I want to." She says.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know, I just wanted you to know. I got to go." I hang up a little sad that she wouldn't want to do this with me. I start my car and put in the address of where I need to go and follow the directions.

* * *

Later that day I arrive at the correct address and park my car on the opposite side of the street. I get out of my car and slowly walk across the street. I wait for a second then walk up the path to the front door. I take a deep breath then knock three times. It's silent at first and I begin to shake my head and turn away but Trudie answers the door and I look at her and ask "Trudie? Tru-trudie Peterson?" I ask stuttering.

"Yes?" she says unsurely.

"Uh, my name is Ella Gilbert. I wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming." I begin to say slowly.

"Well, I haven't heard that name in years. How do you know her?" She asks.

"I think that, um, well...do you know if she had a twins that she gave up for adoption?" I ask her.

"My god. You're one of her daughters." Trudie says and then slightly laughs "I was just gonna make some tea. Would you like some?" she asks.

"Sure." I respond smiling.

"Uh, the kitchen's this way." Trudie directs and she steps away from the door, anticipating my entrance and I step over the threshold and Trudie releases her breath, shutting the front door with a quick nervous glance outside. Walking into the kitchen I remove my jacket as I take a seat. "I'm sorry for just barging in, I've been trying to get as much information on Isobel as I can and this is the first thing I came up with, I hope you don't mind?" I ask.

"It's no problem. Um, just a surprise, I haven't thought about Isobel in years." Trudie responds.

"When was the last time you saw her?" I ask.

"About 17 years ago, when she left to go have you and your sister. We kept in touch for a while, but, well, you know, people drift apart." She says.

"And you don't know where she ended up?" I ask another question.

"She was in Florida for a while. She was on her own. I know it wasn't easy." she answers.

"Do you have any idea who my father is?" I ask.

"She never fessed up when I tried asking. Anyway, she finally pulled it together, got into college on a scholarship." Trudie responds.

"Really, where to?" I ask intrigued.

"Somewhere in North Carolina. Duke, I think. Smart girl, smart school." She states.

We hear the kettle whistling "Let me just grab that."

"Go ahead." I tell her and lean back in my chair looking around the house.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Trudie gets up and enters the kitchen, looking back at me. She takes her phone out of her pocket and texts "_Ella is here_." to an unknown number.

* * *

_Ella POV _

Trudie has retrieved a year book and is showing me pictures of her and Isobel. I stare at the picture of Isobel in her cheer uniform. "I'm a cheerleader too, you know, I must have got that from her, because Elena my twin, doesn't really like it. Did she love it?" I ask her.

She laughs. "She was amazing, but the crowds came for us. The football team sucked. We were the stars." She says.

"She looks so happy." I inform her.

"Always was." She responds. "You have her spark." Trudy adds.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, you have her way of life, when you want something or try at something you try your hardest, you have her attitude as well, always mysterious." she adds.

"I just recently found out about being adopted, I had no idea but I feel like now that I know this I have a sense of hope now. Maybe one day I can meet her." I comment. I look at my watch "I should be getting going but thank you so much for telling me this, I appreciate it." I say standing up.

"You're welcome Ella, your more than welcome back anytime." She responds and opens the door for me and I exit and she shuts it behind me. Walking back to my car I turn my head to look back and see a man in the middle of the road. My heart starts to flutter and I get in my car and speed away.

* * *

Arriving back in town I decide to head to the boarding house to check on Damon. I know I told myself to ignore him but I really can't help but stop thinking about him.

I walk into Damon's room and call his name "Damon?" I yell out. I turn around and he is in front of me.

"Ella, my favourite Gilbert." He says.

"Are you drunk? Again?" I ask him concerned.

"Maybe" he says smirking.

"How you doing?" I ask him. "You look um…"

He then answers "Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?"

I laugh at his modesty "I mean wrecked and drunk, I am worried." I inform him.

"Know need to be Ella." He responds.

"You didn't answer my first question" I state.

"What was it again?" he asks.

"How are you doing?" I ask stepping closer.

"Never better. Yep." He puts on a button up shirt.

"What can I do for you? Everyone has been asking me for favours today." He says drunkenly.

"I just came to see how you were doing, and that I found out some stuff about my birth mother." I inform him.

"Well your mother sucks." He says. I laugh "Why?"

"Because she left you." He says more serious.

"Well, I had an amazing mother Miranda who is my mother that I love and always will love, my birth mother, was someone who couldn't care for me, I just needed to know a little about her." I inform him as he tries to button his shirt.

"Need a hand?" I ask pointing to the shirt.

He grins "Can't seem to get it."

"You're a vampire Damon, you should be able to do anything, but because I am a really great person, and everything else I will help you." I say grinning.

I then slowly button his shirt one button at a time. I finally do the last one and look into his eyes, I am drawn to him but I push him away. "So I heard you are one of the bachelor's today." I say changing the subject and avoiding the sexual frustration between us.

"Yes." He says smirking. "Will you be making a bid?" he asks.

"If your lucky." I say grinning. "I will see you later Salvatore and here's a tip no more alcohol its a bad first impression for girls." I inform him grinning and walking out of his room and down the stairs. I run into Stefan and Elena.

"Ella? What are you doing here?" Elena asks.

"Just checking in on Damon. He's drunk but when is he not." I say to them.

"How did Trudie go?" she asks.

"Oh now you want to know." I say a little frustrated "I will tell you later, not in front of people, see you at home." I walk out the front door and into my car and head for the grill.

* * *

I greet Caroline at the Grill who is in desperate need of help with Kelly Donavon Matt's mother. "I am here, I got your messages, what can I help you with?" I ask her.

"Just need back up." She answers.

"I am right here." I tell her rubbing her arm and ordering a coke.

Matt comes up to us "Hey Ella." He greets me with a hug.

"Hey Matt, Caroline told me your mum is back." I start the conversation.

"Yeah unexpectedly." He responds.

"Is she sticking around for a while?" I ask.

"Have no idea." He responds. "Drink Care?" he asks.

"Yes, just a coke, Matt." Caroline responds with a smile and I look at the two and am so happy she has found someone like Matt. I then see a familiar head coming towards us.

"In coming." I tell Caroline.

"Hi Mrs Donavon." Caroline says greeter her. Kelly just gives her an evil look. "Ella. Honey." She says hugging me but I look at Caroline and give her a I am here for you face.

"Long time." Kelly says.

"Yes it has." I respond.

"Where is your sister, she broke my Matt's heart." Kelly says.

"Well I don't know, I don't know where she is 24/7, and I think Matt got over it, I mean he's with Caroline now and they are great together." I tell her smiling.

Kelly just looks at Caroline again with disgust. "I need a drink." She states and heads off. "God I hate her." I say through clenched teeth.

Caroline laughs "Thanks Ella, I don't know what I would do without you. Anyway, what's with you and Damon?" she asks changing the subject dramatically.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Don't do that, I saw you at the party the other day, what's going on?" she asks again raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, we are just friends and that's the truth." I tell her and it is.

"Whatever." She responds. "If you want to go there you are more than welcome too." she adds.

The Auction for the bachelor raffle is now under way I have made a bid on Damon but I doubt I will get it. Carol is working her way down the line asking each of the bachelor's questions. "And what do you do, Bachelor Number 3?"

"Yeah, I'm a plumber."

"Well, isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers. Moving on. Number 4, Alaric Saltzman. Wow. That's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?" Carol asks.

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High." Alaric answers.

"Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper. What do you teach?" Carol asks.

"History." Alaric answers.

"Wonderful, now our lucky last Damon Salvatore." I see Damon eyeing Alaric. What is that about? I am sitting with Caroline at one of the tables with Jenna as well, she told me she bid on Alaric, which I thought was cute. "Damon we don't have much on you, but please tell us about yourself." Carole continues. Damon smiles to the audience and several women are bidding for him already. Elena and Stefan arrive and come sit near us I ignore Elena and Stefan as I don't like Stefan and Elena together. Damon then answers Carol "Well, I'm tough to fit on a card." Damon confesses.

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?" Carol asks.

"Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus, actually. I think—I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric?" Damon says turning to Alaric. What is he doing? "Yeah, 'cause I- I know your wife did."

What is Damon doing, Alaric had a wife? This is getting weird. I glance around the room and see that Elena's face has faltered. What is wrong with her?

"I had a drink with her once. She was—she was a great girl. I mean she was delicious, great to be around hmm, hmm."

No he didn't. I say to myself. He didn't drink from his wife did he? I see Elena's mouth hang open. Why is she so upset. Jenna see's this. "You okay Elena?" she asks.

"I just need some air." She leaves and Stefan follows her. I follow to wanting to know some answers.

* * *

Outside the Grill I see Elena pacing. "Elena what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Alaric's wife, her name was Isobel and she was killed by a vampire, Damon was that vampire, and our birth mother is supposedbly an Isobel, I asked Jenna too and she showed me the stuff she showed you." Elena says.

"That doesn't mean anything Elena." I say to her.

"Yeah maybe so, but he killed Alaric's wife." Elena states.

"He didn't know that, it could have been ages ago." I tell her.

"Why do you keep defending him?" Elena yells.

"Because no one else will he has no one Elena, Katherine never loved him, never, and he fell for her, but she always chose Stefan, I'm doing this because I want him to have someone that doesn't choose Stefan." I say looking at both of them I turn around and stand back in shock.

"Him." I say scared. "He was on the road." I say breathing hard.

"What are you talking about Ella?" Elena asks concerned.

"He was outside when I left Trudie's." I tell her.

"Come on you two get back inside." Stefan says.

"Like you care about me Stefan." I scowl at him.

The man steps closer and talks to me. "I have a message for you." He says to me.

"What?" I ask him.

"Stop looking." He says.

"Looking for who?" I ask.

"She doesn't want to know you, either of you. She doesn't want to talk to you." He states flatly.

"Our mother Isobel?" I ask confused. Didn't Elena think Damon killed her because if it was that mean's she is a vampire. "Does that mean she is alive, and a…" I walk closer but Elena holds me back.

"He's being compelled." Stefan says.

"Do you understand?" he asks me.

"Yes." I respond.

"Good." He says looking down the street. "I am done." The man steps into the road. A large truck blares its horn but runs over the man, killing him. I scream "omg." After the incident, I run onto the middle of the road. People around them are yelling. Stefan kneels down and looks at the man. I see his phone has fallen out of his pocket. I secretly bend down and pick it up, I see Elena has seen me take it. I stand up and walk to my car, hop in and drive home.

* * *

_Dear Diary._

_I learnt a lot about my birth mother today from a lovely lady name Trudy Peterson. She seemed to know a lot, much more, I should have asked more questions but I didn't want to pry. When finding out the information, it was all confusing at first then it made sense, with Alaric marrying a women named Isobel supposable from Virginia, our mother was from there and its not to far from here. She was a cheerleader. If Damon killed or supposably turned her, then that means she knows about vampires and that Alaric might know as well. That's why he was so nosy about the journal and asking Damon questions, he must have seen something. But I still can't believe Damon had to rub it in his face. I still defended him though, and I felt good about it, I was telling Elena that I didn't care how everyone else felt, he has been in love with a women for over 150 years that never loved him, and that he should of never even turned into a vampire for her, the only reason he came back here was to get her back, but she was never in the tomb. __So Isobel, my supposable birth mother and Alaric's wife could be the same person and might be a vampire, never would have seen that one coming. __Lastly, I can't stand Stefan, I bet he is just as bad as Damon is, and it will come back and bite him in the but when it does. None of this nonsense wouldn't of happened if Stefan came to town, it could have all been avoided if he didn't have to know who Elena was. Elena and my relationship is really bad right now, I thought after nearly killing myself it would at least start to get back to normal but no it hasn't. I am starting to feel depressed again though, all these things that are happening it is so much to take. _

I shut my journal and enter my bathroom locking the doors I grab my razor blade and slowly cut my wrist. Only small but enough to make me feel better. I promised I would stop, but I guess this is one promise that I will always break because for some reason might not be able to.

* * *

Walking back into my room I retrieve the phone from the dead man that I stole and flip it open. I look at the last number dialled. Before I can change my mind I hit call and put it to my ear. After a few rings, a woman's voice is heard on the other end. "Was there a problem? Did you find Ella? What's going on?" says the voice. "Isobel?" I say through the phone and it disconnects. I shut the phone and feel my eyes forming with tears I put the phone in my dresser and lie down on my pillow and sleep.


	15. Let the Right One In

**This is the next chapter based on the episode let the right one in.**

* * *

In my room I am lying in my bed its storming outside. It's good running weather. Not much has happened recently. I heard that the tomb vampires all got out, so the tomb spell failed. A couple of the tomb vamps attacked Damon and Stefan at there place, they killed one but the other ran away. But now that the tomb vamps are out we have to be more careful, and it looks like they want revenge on all founding families. Anna has been hanging with Jeremy lately, he knows that Anna is a vampire and they are great together. I'm happy for him. I fill him in on anything that has happened so he is aware. I slowly get out of bed and put on my running gear. I put my hair up into a messy bun, add a headband and my iPod and arm strap and am ready to run. I knock on Jeremy's door and see Anna in his room. "Hey guys, I'm going running, ill be back later." I inform the two teenagers.  
"Ella be careful where you go running its dark and vampires will be able to leave the house during the day." Anna tells me.  
"Thanks Anna." I close the door and run down the stairs and see Elena in the kitchen.  
"I'm going running if you need me." I inform her.  
"Out in this weather?" She asks,  
"Yeah, perfect running weather." I say with a smile.  
"Be careful." She says and I leave the house.

* * *

I run down the path towards the woods. I run further that I thought I did, I am now in the middle of the woods and I notice I am all alone. Whoops. I think to myself. I take my headphones out and I hear a rustling around me. I turn in one direction no one is there, I look the other way and a man is in front of me.  
He has a caniving grin on his face. "You shouldn't be out in the woods all by yourself." He says.  
"I was just running through, I'm leaving now." I say retreating and turn around but he flashes in front of me.  
"Your a..." I begin to say.  
"Yes I am and I know you know what we are and I've seen you hanging around with Damon Salvatore." He says.  
"What do you want?" I ask.  
"Revenge." He says flat.  
"What did I do?" I ask.  
"It's what your family did, and your boyfriends family did all the founding families did." He responds. He lunges at me with his fangs and I scream but everything goes black.

* * *

_3rd person POV_  
Stefan heard a scream in the woods and he flashes towards it. He sees Frederick scooping up a limp body. He then realises who it is. It's Ella. He rushes for her.  
"Ah Stefan Salvatore coming to rescue your girlfriends sister." Frederick grins. "We can kill two birds at once now. Grab him." He says to the two vampires behind him and they stab a vervain needle in his neck. He collapses to the ground and the two vampires take him and they flash to Miss Gibbons house.

* * *

_3rd Person POV_  
Damon knocks on the Gilbert's front door and Elena answers. "Have you seen Stefan?" Damon asks her.  
"No, have you seen Ella?" Elena asks.  
"No why?" Damon asks.  
"She went running and she hasn't picked up her phone and should of been back by now." Elena explains as Damon walks into the house and up the stairs.  
"You said Stefan was missing?" Elena says concerned.  
"Yeah, he isn't picking up his phone, he's either ignoring me or something's wrong." Damon says.  
Elena tries ringing Stefan and it goes straight to voicemail. "He's not answering me, something's wrong." Elena says.  
"I have an idea but I don't think your going to like it." Damon responds.

* * *

_Ella POV_  
I slowly wake up in a dark room. I open my eyes and see I am chained to a wall and can't move. I look around more and I am all alone. I try getting out of the restraints but I can't they won't budge. I hear a click and the door of the room opens and in steps the vampire that attacked me. I look up at him and feel drowsy of the blood loss. "You look horrible." Frederick states stepping in front of me.  
"Well you did this to me." I say gritting my teeth.  
"You have a tongue." He states. And steps closer to me "I would watch what you say." He says whispering to me and I see his veins appear under his eyes and he sinks his teeth into the open wound on my neck. I feel drowsy again and feel my eyes start closing. "I feel my hands being taking out of the restraints and see two figures walk into the room and drag me out.  
"Where are you taking me?" I ask drowsy.  
"You will see." He says and the doorbell rings. Frederick then answers the door and I am held back by the two vampires. I can't hear the conversation at the front door but then I hear Frederick call out "Bring them out."  
Them? I thought. I then see a blurred Stefan being dragged out from the other side he glances at me but I feel myself getting weaker. "What are you doing with them?" I hear a familiar voice. I slowly open my eyes and see him at the threshold with and written all over his face. "Why do you have Ella, she has nothing to do with any of this?" He says glaring at Frederick. "She does, she is a Gilbert and friends with you and your brother." Frederick says.  
"Let them go." Damon threatens.  
"Yeah that's not happening, we are just going to keep hold of them, I would watch it, it's darkside. boys you know what to do." He says to the people holding Stefan and I.  
One of the vampires pulls a knife out of his side. And stabs me in the side. I scream out in pain. Damon tries to enter but he can't get in. Frederick then closes the door and the two guys drag me back down stairs and into the same room. I look back and vaguely see the other vampires dragging Stefan inside another room.

* * *

In my cell one of the vampires stays and he walks on over to me. "You look just like her." He says.  
"Like who?" I ask confused.  
"Katherine." He says.  
"What do you want?" I ask trying to gain my strength but I have lost so much blood and am feel dizzy and am in pain.  
"We've been told to do what we want with you, I got first dibs, and looking at you, you have a killer body, for a human." He says smirking. He walks over to me and smells me. I try and fight buck but it's useless. He rips off my jumper with his vampire strength and admires my body.  
"It's good as I hoped." He said grinning. He starts rubbings his hands over my thighs and working my way up. "That's a nasty stab." He says grinning.  
"Well you did it." I say glaring. He starts feeling me up but I am too weak to fight back. He then begins kissing my neck and I can't do anything. He leaves soon after and I feel sick, drained, drowsy, and feel myself fading fast.

* * *

Later on that day I hear a commotion going on outside, but I am lying down on the ground in a puddle of my own blood. Suddenly the door of my cell flys open and Damon and Elena storm inside. "Ella." Says Elena frantically. Damon flashes to my side and bites into his wrist which he feeds me instantly. "Come on drink." He says frantically.  
I feel the blood go down my throat and begin to gain my strength back. He rips off the chains. "Elena help her, we don't have time we have to get Stefan now." He says urgently. I stand up and feel better still dizzy but I can walk. Elena helps me out of the room and we enter Stefan's where he is tied to ropes from the ceiling. He has another vampire staked down. "We need to leave now, Elena get them back to the car." Damon orders and she nods and I follow her out.

* * *

Outside its dark now and we head to Damons car. I am in the back seat and Elena and Stefan are in the front all of a sudden Stefan is wrapped from the car by the vampire Frederick. Elena and I scream. Frederick attacks Stefan punching him in the face several times. I crawl out of the car and see Elena come up behind him and stab him with the vervain gun. He falls to the floor. She bends down to Stefan. "Stefan here, take my blood." She says cutting herself.  
"No, you need to run, get out of here." Stefan demands.  
"No you need my blood your weak." She says. "I trust you Stefan." She whispers and gives him her wrist which he takes slowly. She gasp at the sting as he drinks from her wrist. Once Stefan has enough to make him strong Elena and I hide in the trees as Frederick starts regaining his strength. He grabs another branch and walks towards Stefan. Before he can strike Stefan grabs the branch and pins Frederick to a treen and repeatedly stabs him in the heart with the branch. Elena comes out of hiding and tries to stop him but he just looks at her with a killer look. That's the real Stefan, ripper Stefan.

* * *

At the boarding house I walk into Damon's room. "How you feeling?" He asks me.  
"I'm okay, a little scared." I tell him truthfully.  
"You in any pain?" He asks.  
"Little dizzy." I respond.  
"I'm sorry this happened to you." He then says.  
"It's not your fault Damon, I was the idiot for going out in the woods by myself and knowing fully well that the vampires are out of the tomb." I respond. "Ill be fine." I tell him trying to convince him. I wrap my arms around his waist and as he does the same Elena rushes into the room. "Ella, Matt called, they found Vicki, Jeremy wants you." She says. I release from Damon's hold and follow Elena. "I will talk to Jeremy you go see Matt, give him my condolences." I say she nods and drops me home then drives off.

* * *

Arriving home I yell out to Jeremy "Jeremy?" I call upstairs.  
Anna comes out. "He's up here." She says. "What happened?" She asks noticing the blood.  
"I will explain later." I tell her.  
I knock on Jeremy's door. "Hey Jer."  
"Hi." He says softly.  
"How you feeling, I know you know everything but it feels kind of like the beginning." I tell him.  
"What do I do?" He asks.  
"You need to be upset for Vicki, you need to mourn her with Matt, you are going to need to get answers for what happened to her, like you don't believe she was just placed that she was buried, can you do that?" I ask him,  
He nods. "I can do it."  
"You have to pretend like you lost her again, can you do it?" I ask.  
He nods. "Yes."  
"Anna, can you help him through this?" I ask.  
"Of course." She responds. I leave the room. "Hey wait, tell me what happened?" She says.  
"Some of the tomb vampires attacked me at your place today." I tell her quietly.  
"I'm so sorry if I knew I would of saved you." She says hugging me.  
I lose it and start balking. "They stabbed me, then felt me up and bit me, it was horrible." I say collapsing to the floor.  
"Hey shush, I'm sorry, let it out," she says stroking my hair. Jeremy hears me and comes out. "What happened?" He asks,  
"She was attacked by the tomb vampires today, it was too much." Anna responds.  
Jeremy kneels down in front of me "Why didn't you tell me?" He asks,  
"The whole Vicki thing, I wanted to help you." I respond look up at him.  
"Hey, you need to look after yourself first." He says hugging me.  
"I better go, my mum is probably wondering where I am, I'll let her know what happened." Anna says saying goodbye.  
"Thanks Anna." I say crying and she gives me a small smile and leaves.  
Jeremy holds me tightly in the hallway. "It's going to be okay." He whispers.

* * *

In my bed I am stirring every time I close my eyes I see those vampires attacking me and touching me and attacking me. I sit up I'm sweating.  
"Hey." I hear a voice say. I look to the window and see Damon there. "Damon." I whisper.  
"Ella." He replies and comes over to me and scoots in my bed.  
"I can't sleep, every time I close my eyes I see them and they keep doing those things that they did to me, Im scared," I say with new tears forming.  
"I won't leave you." He whispers.  
"Please hold me" I say softly.  
He holds me tightly and kisses my head. I feel safe in his arms and feel myself falling for him more each day, but I can't, or can I?


	16. Under Control

Walking into Jeremy's room I see him at his desk. "Hey." I say to him.

"How you feeling?" he asks.

"Better actually, you going to be okay, still fine with pretending to think Vicki's death wasn't just an overdose?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I don't want to do this but I have to otherwise everyone will know what's up. But I've grieved Vicki and I am with Anna now, so I'll be fine." He responds.

"Good. Now hurry we got to go to school because Elena will be rushing us soon." I smile and leave his room and head downstairs.

"Come on Ella, Jeremy going to school, walking out the door now!" Elena yells.

"Coming, coming, don't put your panties in a twist." I joke.

Jenna then hands me a thermos "Forgot this." She says to me. "And you have a therapy session before the party tonight, so don't forget." Jenna adds.

"I won't." I say opening the door to find my Uncle John there about to knock. "Ella, Elena." He says with a smile.

"Uncle John! Hi." I say shocked.

"Hi Uncle John." Elena says as well. He then looks at Jenna and says "Jenna."

"John, you made it." Jenna says.

"I said I'll be here before noon." John responds and enters the house.

Jenna then adds "Oh what you say and what you do are typically two very different things." Jeremy then comes down the stairs. "Uncle John, what's up?" he says.

"Hey!" John replies as Jeremy slaps him on the shoulder and leaves as Jenna closes the door. "I had some business in town; I thought that a visit was in order." John continues.

"How long are you staying?" I ask.

"I don't know yet" John responds.

"Ok, well, we have to get to school, I'll see you later." Elena says and we leave.

* * *

Arriving at school we meet Matt in the hallway. We mention that uncle John has arrived in town. "He said his trip is open ended." I say.

"Uncle John, I never really liked that guy." Matt responds.

"Does anyone?" Elena jokes.

"Well I am here for moral support if you two need me." Matt says.

"Thanks, but I think we can suffer this one alone; you've been through enough." I say caressing his arm.

"Thanks by the way, for just everything you two have done and at Vicki's funeral and memorial, couldn't have done it without you girls." He says.

"Of course Matt." Elena replies.

"So, was Caroline still baking for you guys, around the clock?" I ask changing the subject.

"She finally went to her dad, which is a good thing because my mom was going to strangle her if she dropped off one more lasagna." Matt says laughing.

"She means well." I say defending her.

"I know." And he closes his locker and leaves.

* * *

After class Alaric has called me and Elena back. "I made a copy of a paper Jeremy wrote for me. I think you two should take a look at this." He says as he passes us the paper that reads 'Fact or fiction: the truth about vampires in Mystic Falls.'

"Jeremy wrote this?" Elena says confused.

"He's very clear that he didn't think it was real." Alaric answers.

"I really hope you're right because I've done so much to protect him from all of this." Elena adds. And I read the paper, and think he's known this whole time. I hand back the paper.

Alaric then asks "So, how do you two deal with it?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"With all the lies and the secrets. You have to lie to everyone who's important to you." He answers.

"It's not safe for them to know the truth. So, yes I keep it from them, but it's only because I love them." Elena answers.

I then think to myself no it's not it's because your selfish and you are worried about what they will do to you. Alaric then speaks and ruins my thoughts "I think Stefan is a good guy. But at the end of the day he's still a vampire."

"I know it's hard to understand but Stefan is different. He would never do anything to hurt me." Elena responds.

"There is still Damon." He says looking at me. "Yeah Damon has done some terrible things but who hasn't?" I say to them both. "I've got to go." I then leave Elena and Rick to talk.

* * *

At home I arrive to Jeremy and John in the kitchen I avoid Uncle John at all costs and go into Elena's room, where Stefan is. Great. "Hey." I say to the two.

"Hey." Elena says.

"Did you tell him about the report?" I ask Elena.

"Yeah." Elena answers. "So what do you think Stefan, do you think he is starting to remember?" Elena asks Stefan.

"Damon took away those memories for good; you don't have to worry about that." Stefan answers and I love this moment as they are clueless. Stefan then continues "I tell you what: why don't you just ask him?"

"I… I can't." Elena stutters.

"I can if you want." I suggest. Elena ignores the suggestion.

"Why not Elena, if he doesn't know anything then it's just innocent questions." Stefan responds.

"Um hello, I said I can talk to him, I have a better bond with him, I can ask him about the paper, I can handle it." I say louder to grab their attention.

"Do you think it's a good idea Ella, I mean, I would want to do it but I don't even know how to talk to him anymore. You know, we haven't even told him that I am adopted yet."

"Well then maybe it's time to start telling him things because one way or another he's going to find out and then he isn't going to take it well, and you know I am right, how about we tell Jeremy that we are adopted, start telling him things again, as you just said your relationship is bad right now and I think if you tell him, he will start to open up to you. I'll talk to him about the paper, but later today we can tell him together." I tell her.

"Okay." She responds and I leave the couple bee.

Jeremy is now in his room and I knock on his door. "Jeremy?" I say quietly.

"Hey." He says.

"Come for a walk with me." I say and he gets up and we leave the house and walk to the town square.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Alaric showed Elena and I your essay you did, and Elena is beginning to worry that you know." I respond.

"What did you do?" he asks.

"I just went along with what she was doing but she has no idea, she just thinks that you might remember from Damon's compulsion." I answer.

"What do we do?" he asks.

"Just do what your still doing I love you Jer I don't want you hurt so just keep what you're doing and if it comes out just go with it." I say. "And I am sorry about this."

"Why are you sorry?" he asks confused.

"This never should have happened?" I say.

"I know, and one day the truth is going to come out and you aren't going to have many people trusting you." Jeremy states.

"I know but we will figure it out when it happens." And we walk back home. "Oh and Elena and I have something to tell you later." I inform him.

* * *

Coming back home I walk into Elena's room and find her freaking out. "What happened in here?" I ask looking at a broken lamp.

"Can you get Damon here please?" she asks.

"Yes what happened? Did Stefan hurt you?" I ask louder.

"No of course not." She defended.

"Fine, I'll call Damon." I enter my room and dial his number. "Damon." I say to the phone.

"Yes." He says on the other side of the phone.

"You're going to need to get here; Elena needs to speak to you." I tell him.

"On my way." He says ending the call.

I hear a knock on the door moments later and open it to find Damon. "Good you're here." I say as he comes inside.

"You ask I come, I'm easy like that." He jokes. I smile and point to upstairs. And Damon sees Jeremy eating in the kitchen. Damon then yells out loudly "No Ella, I will not go to your bedroom with you." I hit his arm playfully and he laughs as we go upstairs and walk into Elena's room who is standing in a corner. "Did you two know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founder's Council?" he says lounging on Elena's bed.

"What?" I ask.

"Yep" he replies.

"This is just perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart." Elena retorts.

Damon looks at the broken lamp where Elena is standing. "What happened right there?" He asks and then looks to me for help. I shrug.

"Uh… nothing" Elena says unconvincingly. "Look Damon, I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal?" She asks.

"A few days. Give or take." Damon answers.

"It's been a few days." She responds.

"Give then, I don't know. What's the big deal?" He asks.

"He's not himself, Damon" Elena says.

Damon is going toward the piece of furniture, opens the drawer and looks in it. "Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself." Damon argues and I have a feeling Damon is right here. Damon takes a bra out of her drawer. I see this and snatch it from him and he smirks.

"Damon has a point Elena, the Stefan you know is not really him he's the good behaviour Stefan, reign it in Stefan, fight against his nature and annoying excessive Stefan. That's not him Elena and deep down you know it, he's a vampire Elena and he should be surviving on human blood not this act for being someone he isn't." I say proudly and get a raised eyebrow from Damon and a shocked look from Elena.

"That's not him, you two are making him seem like Damon." Elena defends for Stefan.

"Well, he doesn't want to be me. That doesn't mean that deep down that he's not. And you know that." He looks at her and leaves.

"Listen Elena, Stefan, is not himself and you can clearly see that, by the look of the room here, you need to be careful around him, I know you love him, but you nead to be careful for your safety as well." I say to her softly and leave her with my last comment.

Walking back into my room I see Damon lounging on my bed now "Still here?" I ask.

"Yes." He says grinning.

"You said my uncle was on the council, do you know why?" I ask him.

"Taking care of business he reported blood bags stolen and it wasn't me." He states.

"Was it Stefan? Or another vampire?" I ask.

"I don't know." He responds.

"I know he isn't himself but maybe you can get him to control it." I suggest.

"Trust me I have tried never works." He responds.

"I hope everything will be okay." I say.

"It will and if it isn't we will deal with it, like we always do." He says standing up and walking towards me.

"I'm telling Jeremy I'm adopted today." I inform him.

"Anyone else know?" he asks.

"Nope just you, Elena, Stefan and Alaric, I want to tell Jenna to, but not yet." I say.

"Changing topic, don't you have a therapy session today?" he asks.

"Speaking of, yes I do, I have to get going to it, see you tonight at the party?" I ask.

"Of course, it's not a party without me." He smirks and he leaves.

* * *

After my group therapy session I arrive back home and find Elena on the couch. "I think it's time to tell him." She says.

"About everything?" I ask confused.

"No, about us being adopted." She answers.

"Alright let's go." I walk upstairs with Elena following me and we knock on Jeremy's door.

"Hey." Both Elena and I say.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Do you have some time to talk?" Elena asks.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Not here. Come on; let's get out of the house." I suggest and we leave the house and arrive at a lake. We have now told him that we are adopted.

"I just can't believe mom and dad never told you that you were adopted." Jeremy says shocked.

"I'm sure they would have eventually." I add.

"Why were you two worried about what I thought?" he asks looking at both of us.

"Because… I don't know. It's weird. Going you're whole life thinking you're related by blood to someone." Elena answers.

"Does it bug you that we're not?" He asks.

"No, Jer… absolutely not, you're our brother, that's all that matters" I answer as he smiles at me.

We continue walking and Elena then speaks. "So, Mr. Saltzman said you've been doing great in history now."

I give him a look and he goes with it. "Yeah, yeah he's really been helping me out. He gave me some extra credit and stuff." Jeremy responds.

"He loved your vampire paper." Elena states.

"He thought I had a clever angle." Jeremy says.

"What drew you to that subject matter?" Elena asks.

"I don't know, boredom or maybe I'm just as nuts as the long line of Gilbert crazies." Jeremy says and looks at me and I give him a smile.

"Gilberts aren't crazy." I state.

"Easy for you to say, you're not one." Jeremy jokes.

"Ouch." I say laughing as I hit him over the shoulder but he just scoops me up and carries me away.

"Lena help!" I say exctiedly.

"Nope, it's fun to watch." She responds. Jeremy drops me. "What do you say?" he says grinning.

"Go." We turn back and charge at Elena and she runs away and we catch her and we all laugh together.

* * *

Later that night I have finished getting ready for the founders party tonight. I stare at my reflection in my mirror. I'm wearing a black bandage dress that goes mid thigh, strapless. Wearing black stiletto pumps and my hair has loose curls flowing down. My make up is sophisticated but a small smokey eye for my eyes to pop. I smile and grab my clutch from my desk and leave with Elena. Arriving at the party we see Stefan at the bar drinking. He see's us and approaches us, more so Elena.

"Hey!" she says energetically.

"Hey, how are you?" Stefan asks and kisses her cheek. "Ella." He says greeting me.

"Are you drunk?" Elena asks.

"Okay, I know it's a little weird but it's really helping me. The alcohol takes the edge off." Stefan responds.

Sure it does I say to myself then I speak up "So you are totally that drunk high school guy at parties sneaking booze." I joke which Elena laughs at.

"I totally am yeah." He responds.

"How worried do I need to be?" Elena asks concerned.

"Oh no! You don't need to be worried. It's just until the cravings go away. Listen, I think we should enjoy it while it lasts. Would you like to dance with me?" Stefan asks Elena.

"You hate dancing. I usually have to beg you." Elena comments.

"No, no, no you have to beg the sober me. The drunk me there is no begging necessary." Stefan responds.

Elena then looks at the dance floor "There's really no one dancing."

"That's because they need something better to dance to. I'll be right back." Stefan says leaving us and Kelly Donavon arrives and greats us. "Elena, Ella, how are you girls?" she asks.

She is drunk already. Poor Matt. "We are good." I respond. "How you doing Kelly?" I ask her.

"Good." She replies.

"Yeah so your boyfriend over there Elena, it's not going to work in changing the music I already tried to bribe the guy with 20 bucks and a date. He said Carol Lockwood has complete control over the music choices." Kelly says.

Elena and I look over at Stefan. He is compelling the DJ. Wow can he be any more obvious. "You'd be surprised what Stefan can accomplish when he puts his mind to it." Elena comments. And suddenly the music changes. "Thank god!" Kelly says and walks over to stefan and begins to dance with him. Watching the two on the dance floor Damon joins us and looks over at Stefan. "Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?" Damon jokes and I grin.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Elena asks Damon.

"Eventually. One way or another." Damon answers.

"Well I am going to get a drink catch you all later." I say leaving Damon and Elena, I turn back and can see him staring at me eyeing my movement, I smirk and then walk to where Jenna is.

"Jenna." I say greeting her.

"Ella, you look beautiful. How did your session go?" she asks.

"Good, it was a group session today, I'm still scared to tell people you know." I say to her shyly.

"Well just take baby steps." Jenna suggests.

"I'll try." I tell her and look around the crowd and see Alaric approaching.

"History teacher three o'clock." I say.

"How do I look?" Jenna asks.

"Beautiful" I respond as Alaric joins us. Alaric then speaks to Jenna "I was looking for you" he says.

"Here I am. I haven't seen you in a while." Jenna comments.

"Well uh…" he pauses and glances at me then continues "things have been a little crazy but I'm here now. Do you want to get a drink?" he asks her.

"Sure." Jenna responds and they walk off leaving me alone. Matt comes up behind me. "Ella." He says.

"Matt." I say smiling.

He looks to the dance floor and sees his mum and Stefan dancing "What on earth happened there?" he asks laughing.

"I guess the dj had a change of heart." I respond.

"Do you want to dance?" he asks me.

I smile "Sure." I take his hand and we make our way for the dance floor and dance.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Damon is walking to Sheriff Forbes. "You know I love a woman in uniform but I have to side with this one. You look… you look smashing." Damon says flashing a smile.

Liz laughs. "Thank you Damon. Cheers! I needed that. You know I had my doubts about you at first but like everyone else on the council you've won me over."

"Thanks Liz. It's really nice how welcoming the council has been. I like my life here in Mystic Falls. Starting to feel like home again." Damon says.

"Well, you're not gonna like what I have to tell you. Jonathan Gilbert's claims check out. Blood bank, the missing people, all of it's true. We might have a problem." Liz says in a serious tone.

Jeremy arrives and interrupts them "Excuse me Sheriff. I was curious if there's been any more information about what happened to Vicki Donovan?"

She replies "It was an overdose, Jeremy."

"Yeah, but her body was buried. Somebody must have done that." He adds.

Damon is really uncomfortable and Liz speaks again "We're aware of that. The investigation is ongoing but there's nothing more I can tell you at this time. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." And Jeremy leaves. He looks to Ella and eyes her sneakily and he nods.

* * *

_Ella POV_

After seeing Jeremy talk with Liz I can tell he is playing his part very well. I feel so bad for him but he is doing extremely well. As I am at the bar I sneakily take a glass of Champaign and sip it slowly. Damon approaches me "If I haven't told you already, you look amazing tonight." He says over my shoulder.

I turn to face him. "Thank you Damon, you look good to, didn't think of you as a suit person." I say flirting back.

"I can pull it off." He comments back.

"Have you noticed what Stefan has been doing?" I ask Damon changing the subject.

"No, I actually I have been too preoccupied with yours." He says and I look at him.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death." Damon says. I take a breath and go with it "But he knows her death was ruled an overdose." I say to him softly.

"Really? 'Oh but sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?' I know I know! Me! I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vervain." Damon urges.

"No, no, don't compel him and don't go to Elena I'll handle it." I tell him.

"But if he keeps asking questions.." Damon continues to urge.

"No, seriously Damon, no more compulsion I will fix it, just don't tell Elena please." I say looking into his eyes.

He takes a rose from the flowers and hands me one "Okay, I won't but don't say I didn't warn you." He finishes and I take the rose, I look at him again and he leaves me as I smile at the gesture.

* * *

I find Jeremy on a couch. "Good job with asking questions." I tell him.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Yes, Damon got very ancy and uncomfortable, he told me as soon as you went to Sheriff Forbes and asked if I wanted to compel you again, I flat out said no, so it's working, keep it up."

He smiles. "Listen, Jeremy." I begin to say "I am so sorry that this is the way you had to find out, I mean we have been keeping a secret for so long now, and I know in the end, when it eventually comes out, I wont be many peoples favourite person and trustworthy to anyone but I think it's time that you begin to start digging, go and look in Elena's dairy, it will get you to think that something is wrong." I tell him.

"Okay, and you will always have me." He says hugging me.

"I know. Now I am here telling you to stop asking questions about Vicki's death." I tell him just incase anyone's heard. We are whispering but you never know. "Love you." He says and I get up and walk back into the party.

* * *

After talking with Jeremy I meet up with Elena who I havent spoken to most of the night. Elena is with Matt and I walk up to them. "Hey guys." I greet them.

"Hey having a good night?" Matt asks.

"The sneaking of Champiagn is helping." I joke and they laugh. "Where's Stefan?" I ask Elena.

"Over there by the bar." She says pointing. I see him downing a drink.

"Is he okay?" Asks Matt.

"Yeah, having some problems lately that's all." Elena responds.

"Come on let's get some air." I tell them.

She looks to Stefan again and then exhales "Sure. Matt you coming?" Elena asks him.

"Yep." he responds and we walk outside "OMG!" I say out loud. I see Tyler and Kelly kissing.

Matt sees this and is horrified. He rushes over to them and catches Tyler. "What the hell are you doing man?" he says angrily.

"Matt?!" Kelly says.

Matt then screams "Mom!"

"Whoa dude calm down" Tyler presses further. Matt flips and punches Tyler in the face. They begin to fight and in the fight they push Kelly on the floor. Tyler hits Matt again and again and again. Alaric arrives and catches Tyler. "Tyler! Stop it, you're hurting him! Somebody help us." I yell out.

"What the hell is that?" Alaric says.

Elena and go towards Matt and The Mayor arrives. "I'll take it from here; I'll take it from here." He then speaks to Tyler "Are you hurt? Go get cleaned up its okay." And Tyler leaves. Mayor Lockwood then speaks to the crowd "Everything is fine. Come on everybody let's get back to the party let's go. Come on, have a good time!" Mayor Lockwood urges the guests.

Elena and I are with Matt, he is bleeding a lot "Are you okay?" I ask him. "Where is she?" Matt asks looking around.

"We don't know. Put your head up." Elena says as she looks at his face.

* * *

Back home after the party Jenna, Elena and I are walking up the stairs "Not so excited that we have another month of these Founder's day events" Jenna says.

"Tell me about it." I say and enter my room. Jeremy is in there.

"Hey." I say to him.

"Hi." He says quietly.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

"I read her diary." He says quietly.

"Really, did it say anything else?" I ask.

"Basically everything that has happened stuff about you." He answers.

"I wouldn't be surprised, I have a feeling it's going to come out very soon, just prepare for the aftermath of it." I tell him.

He nods and leaves my room. I head into the bathroom and remove my make-up and wonder back into my room, I find Damon on my bed again. "What is it with you and my bed?" I ask him.

"It's comfy." He answers.

"Sure it is." I respond. "Find anything out at the party tonight?" I ask him.

"Your Uncle knows about me and Stefan." He says.

"What how?" I ask him shocked.

"Must have read the Gilbert journals." He answers.

"What are you going to do?" I ask him.

"We have to be careful and with Stefan still not controlled I don't know." He answers.

"Well whatever you need I will help you." I tell him.

By this time I am lying next to him. "One thing about my Uncle John is that he is always here for planning something, that's whenever we see him. Just be careful, if he knows then he must be planning something, as the tomb vampires are still lose." I inform him.

"Are you telling me to be careful?" he says playfully.

"Yes." I respond looking into his eyes. "Now if you could move over you are hogging my bed." I say to him.

"What I'm on the edge." He says.

"That's the point I sleep in the middle, always have." I inform him.

"Really why is that?" he asks curious.

"Well if you must know when I was little I would always think something was under my bed so if I was in the middle they won't get me." I tell him gazing into his eyes.

"You're weird." He says.

I hit him hard "Hey, you can't talk at least I'm not dead and old." I respond smiling.

"Ouch." And I still laugh.

"Good night Damon." I say to him softly.

"Good night Ella, and I'll protect you from whatever is under your bed." I laugh and hit him softly and slowly close my eyes and fall asleep.


	17. Miss Mystic Falls

**This is the next chapter of my fan fiction. please read, review and follow. and to all the reviews all five lol, thank you for your feedback it's great to know that you love the story.**

* * *

This week is the Mystic Falls Miss Mystic Competition, I remember registering before my parent's died. I was so excited. We would get to dance and dress up in beautiful gowns, it was a very me thing to do. However recently with everything that has happened I am not as excited but that is not going to stop me. I quickly get my phone and call my dance partner Sean "Hey Sean." I say through the phone. "Hey, Ella, long time no see." He says. "Listen remember how I asked you a while back if you could be my partner for the Miss Mystic Competition?" I ask him.

"Yes." he responds.

"Well still want to, it's been a while but I just want to make sure." I say again.

"Of course." He responds.

"I will meet you at the school for rehearsals then." He says and I hang up. Surely we will nail the dance as we are both the best dancers in the town.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen I arrive and see Elena making coffee. "There's some left if want some?" she asks.

"Please." I respond grabbing a mug.

"How's Stefan?" I ask her as he was bad last night.

"He told me he was having trouble adjusting but I want him to tell me these things so I can help him you know." She begins.

"Yes, well you ready to go?" I ask her. She nods and we leave the house with my coffee in hand.

* * *

Arriving at school we pile out of Elena's car and we see Stefan drive in with his red flashy car. "Did you know he was coming back today?" I ask her as we head in his direction. "No." she responds and Stefan gets out of his car and we are at his car. "Nice car." I say admiring it. "Thanks." He responds with a smile. "I thought it was a waste to leave in the garage." He adds.

"Well a car like that is meant to be seen." I respond.

Stefan walks up to Elena and they kiss. Awkward. I think to myself. "I didn't know you were coming back today." Elena comments.

"You know, I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I figured it was time for me to get back into things." Stefan responds.

"Does that mean you're okay now, with all the cravings?" Elena asks still uncertain.

"Yeah, I mean the worst part is over so… now all I want to do is just spend as much time with you as possible." Stefan says.

"Okay I am going to leave you to love bird bee I don't want to be around your mushy love romance." I say and they both laugh.

"See you later." Elena says and I walk off inside the school. God that was so awkward.

* * *

In history class Alaric is going on about this week's curriculum regarding Founders Day. "Okay, this week we're gonna set outside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's day. Apparently the community leaders feels it's more important than World War 2 but hey what do I know?" Alaric says to the class. Bonnie interrupts him and enters the classroom. I am glad to see her back. "Sorry I'm late." She says taking a seat.

"Well, it looks like we will be at full occupancy today. Welcome home, Bonnie." Alaric comments and goes back to speaking. Bonnie sits down and smiles at Elena. She looks to Stefan and smiles. I then wave but her smile fades. Maybe she is still mad at me? I think to myself, she has the right. I then turn back to Alaric and focus on the lesson.

* * *

After class Elena and I run up and greet Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie." We say together.

"Hey." She says.

"How are you?" Elena asks.

"Good, Grams is better, needed the break you know." She responds.

"That's good but we are glad your back, everyone missed you." I add smiling but she doesn't even respond. Elena can see the tension.

"Listen I hope you understand why I told you about the spell." Elena then says.

"I'm glad you did, I just wish it never happened." She says then looks at me.

Caroline then comes up to us. "Bonnie." She shouts.

"Hey Caroline." Bonnie says smiling and hugs her. "I'm glad your back. How you doing?" she asks.

"Good, needed the break." Bonnie answers.

"Well you came back just in time. I have a major wardrobe problem. I need your help, I would ask Ella and Elena but they are competing in the court." Caroline says.

"Founder's Court?" Elena asks confused.

"The Founder's court! You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced the final line up today, you two and I are in it." Caroline explains.

"Oh my god! We signed up for that so long ago… I completely forgot. Did you know?" Elena says.

"Yeah, I already have a partner." I respond.

"Who?" Elena asks curious.

"Sean." I answer.

"As in your dancing partner and in our grade?" Elena asks

"The one and only." I answer grinning.

"So Elena, are you dropping out?" Caroline asks eagerly.

"Caroline." I scold.

Elena then answers "I can't." She looks at Bonnie then to me. "Our mom wanted us to enter." I say.

"Oh." Caroline says.

"If it helps I want you to win." I tell her trying to make her feel better.

"Well thank you." She says.

"Well I have got to go, got to go work out. Bye Bonnie." I say to her hoping for a response and she only just nods. "Whatever." I say out loud frustrated and walk off.

* * *

The next day all the founder's court participants are in a room where we will be learning the dance. I am with Sean and we are eyeing one another and smiling. We have great chemistry when it comes to dancing. We know each other extremely well. Carol begins to talk "Honor your partner. Stay focus, right hand around. Flirt with your eyes"

Sean and I bring our right hand around and sparkle our eyes and we laugh. "Left hand round." Carol continues and we do the same motion but the other way.

"This is so simple." I whisper to Sean.

"Show off." He smirks and I nudge him.

"Ella, Sean, are we interputping?" Carol asks.

"Oh no Mrs Lockwood." I say with a serious face then look at Elena who is laughing. "Both hands" Carole says again and we rotate around. I look to my side and see Elena and Stefan and he spins her and catches her. "No, no, there is no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near tough. Very nice, Amber!" Carol says. I give smile to Elena and she laughs. "Thank you Mrs Lockwood." Amber says pleased.

"Alright everyone take a break." Carol announces and I see Caroline and Bonnie have arrived. I see she goes straight for Elena and Stefan. "Typical." I say out loud and Sean hears. "Everything okay?" he asks.

"Oh, just Bonnie drama, I don't know, I have other things to worry about, but the thing that is pissing me off, is that she's not coming to me to fix the problem." I tell him.

"Just worry about the competition then worry about your problems later." He suggests.

"I think I am going to have to." I tell him.

"Now come on, let's show these rookies what we have got." He says grinning.

"Great idea." I say taking his arm and he walks me back over to our spot.

"Mrs Lockwood." I say approaching her. "Mind if Sean and I skip a few steps and go straight into the dance?" I ask her.

"Of course, just work over there, we might need you two for help." She says smiling and we grin. We head over to a corner and going to the embrace and right posture. We start slow and then let our feet do the talking. We look into each other's eyes and let the movement flow. After we finish we can see everyone looking at us, all with their mouths open. We walk back to the group and meet with the others. "That was great." Elena says.

"Thanks Elena." I say smiling.

"Okay, that's rehearsal for today, practice, practice and pracitce." Carol says as she dismisses us.

* * *

The next day is the Miss Mystic Falls Competition, I have all my things needed, my dress bag, my make up and hair supplies. I hear a knock on my door "come in." I announce. "Hey." Elena says peering inside.

"Hi. You ready?" I ask her.

"Yes, Alaric's here to take us." She says.

"Okay, I'll be right down." I say.

"Good luck today." Elena then says.

"You too Elena." And she leaves.

Downstairs Elena, Jenna and Alaric are waiting "ready?" I ask them as I carry my belongings down stairs. "Here, let me help." Alaric says taking some of my stuff.

"Thanks." I say smiling. We open the door and see Uncle John standing there. "Alaric buddy, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"I'm the chauffeur." Alaric answers eyeing John.

"I thought I was driving." John annoucnes.

"No need, we're going with Rick." Jenna says.

"Are we ready?" I ask the group.

"Yes, John Jeremy can ride with you." And we leave before he can talk to us again.

* * *

At the founders hall I am finishing Elena's hair as mine is finished. Mine is in loose curls and then is clipped to one side with a diamond clip holding it together. My make up is perfect. Elena has a similar hairstyle but it's clipped to the other side. "Thanks for helping me." Elena says,

"Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isnt gonna burn off." I joke and Jenna and Elena laugh.

"I remember when we were first applying for this, mum was so excited." Elena says.

"So were you if I recall." Jenna buts in.

"I was. She just made it sound like so much fun. Lots has changed since then." Elena adds.

"I hate to break it to you, but its a little late for cold feet." I tell her.

"I don't have cold feet. I just… I think I'd be enjoying it a lot more if she was here." Elena says quietly.

"Me too, but let's not make it a sad day, let's do it for her, and you hair would be better too." I joke and they both laugh. "I better head downstairs." Jenna then says.

"Thanks Jenna." I say and she leaves the room.

"I'm going to go get in my dress." I tell her and go and get my dress bag.

I walk into the change room and put my dress on. It's perfect and Red. I zip it up and I am in love. It has a strapless gathered bust that is made of soft silk, then at my hips it frays out and goes to the floor. I put on my red pumps and walk out. "Wow." Elena says to me, as Caroline looks on.

"Wow is right." Caroline says too.

"Really?" I ask them turning around.

"It's the perfect dress for you." Elena says.

"Well, I better go get my dress on, you look beautiful Ell." Caroline says and leaves the room closing the door behind her. "Need a hand?" I ask Elena.

"Please." She says smiling.

She looks into the mirror and puts it against herself and sees Damon through the reflection. "Damon?" she says turning to face him. I turn to see him and he can't keep his eyes off me. "You can't be back here." Elena then says ruining his thoughts.

"We all need to talk." He says.

"Does it have to be right now?" Elena asks.

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you but since it could really inconvenince me, I'll squeal." Damon says going on.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Stefan's still drinking human blood." Damon announces.

"What?" Elena asks shocked.

"Yeah, a month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle." Damon continues.

"I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal." Elena says still not believing it.

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house." Damon adds. Elena sits on the couch and I rub her arm. "Omg." Elena says.

"He has no idea what normal is Elena. His entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead." Damon further pursues.

"I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here." Elena says.

"Elena think about it." I say to her "It's Stefan on human blood; he'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop." I say.

"This is all my fault; I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place." Elena then says.

"No it's not Elena." I say to her as Stefan enters interrupting us.

"What's going on in here?" Stefan asks the three of us.

"I was just filling them in on your extra-curricular activities." Damon speaks.

Stefan begins to laugh "What are you talking about?" "We know about the blood Stefan." Elena says angry.

"I'm uh - I'll be downstairs, drinking, Ella, come with me." He says signaling for me to leave. I nod and follow him out.

Outside the room Damon and I are waiting. "You look beauitful." He says to me. "Thank you." I say softly looking at him.

"What are you going to do about Stefan?" I ask him.

"I don't know." He responds quietly.

"You should go down stairs I'll see you down there." I tell him.

He nods and smiles and leaves. After a while Stefan comes out of the room flustered and he flashes somewhere. "You okay?" I ask Elena coming back into the room.

"Yeah, Carol just told us to be ready." Elena then says.

I nod and walk to a nearby bathroom. I walk in to find Stefan in there and the mirror has smashed. "Sorry." I say scared.

His face begins to change and he grabs my arm "Your coming with me." He says dragging me.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

The escorts, the mayor and a crowd of people are waiting for the girls. Caroline, Amber and Elena are waiting. Carol then comes by "Elena have you seen your sister?" Carol asks. "No she should be here." Elena says confused. "No one can find her." Carol says.

"What, she couldn't have just left." Caroline says.

Carol then leaves to search for Ella. "Where's your sister?" Caroline asks.

"I don't know." Elena comments. "Do you see Stefan down there?" she asks.

Caroline looks over the balcony. "No, all is see is Sean and my fill in escort."

"What happened to Matt?" Elena asks.

"They wouldn't let him out of work. Wait, what happened to Stefan?" Caroline asks.

"I don't know, he just disappeared somewhere, I don't know. What am I doing? I never should have gone through with this. And now Ella is gone." Elena says leaving.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asks confused.

"I need to find Stefan, this isn't me, I'm not this person anymore." Elena keeps on saying.

"No, no, no way, no. You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it because there is no way that I could beat you. Elena, you're doing this because it was important to your mom." Caroline urges her to stay.

Mayor Lockwood then announces Caroline "Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton." She looks at Elena and goes down the stairs. "Elena, you're next." Carol says. "You're sister won't be part of the dance I already told her partner, we will find her." Carol says and Elena nods.

* * *

_Ella POV_

Stefan is in the parking lot with me; he has my by my arm and is walking with me. "Stefan where are we going?" I ask trying to get out of his grip.

"I don't know" Stefan answers loudly.

"Stefan, I have to go back, I'm in the ceremony." I tell him pleading.

He pushes her against his car. "Not now you're not." He starts to compel me.

"You can't compel me Stefan." I tell him.

"Oh yeah." He rips of my vervain bracelet then compels me "You're standing in the parking lot with me." He says.

"I'm in the parking lot with you." I say quietly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm not very good to be around right now, I'm a little bit on the edge. I've been drinking the human stuff and it's really screwing with my head. She knows now. God! She wasn't supposed to found out, you weren't supposed to. I didn't want her to found out, now everything's ruined." Stefan goes on.

"Then fight it Stefan." I tell him.

"Fight it, god Ella, I can't I'm freaking hungry!" he yells.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Elena is still waiting upstairs. "Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore." Mayor Lockwood annoucnes. On the ground floor she sees Stefan isn't there. Damon notices this and stands at the bottom of the stairs. Elena joins him with a thankful smile. "Where's Stefan?" she whispers with a smile.

"I don't know, where is your sister?" he asks back.

"I don't know." She answers.

"What do we do?" Elena asks.

"Just dance." Damon says and they walk outside with people watching them as they join the Founder's Court, minus, Ella and Stefan who are no where to be seen.

* * *

Ella POV

I am still in the parking lot with Stefan I am getting freaked out. "I don't hurt people. I don't do that. I'm the good brother." Stefan continues to shout. "Right now you aren't prooving to be Stefan, you need to fight it." I tell him. "You know what I am sick of you Ella, I want to kill you, all I can hear is you blood rushing through your veins." He touches my neck "Under your skin, pulsating, floating. Your carotid artery right here. If you puncture this just right you can control the blood flow. It takes practice but it doesn't have to make a mess, you don't have to waste any." Stefan begins to ramble.

"Then what's stopping you then?" I ask him trying to talk him out of it.

"If I do this, if I give in, there's no going back." Stefan answers.

"Then don't. Fight it, do this for Elena." I say loudly.

"I just want one taste; that's all I need, I just want one taste." He says as his faste changes and compels me "Just one taste." I repeat. He bites into my neck and begins to drink from me, and I can't move.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

John and Sheriff Forbes are in the bathroom where Stefan was earlier and see the commotion. "There is blood on the glass." John notices. They look at each other "Get me Damon Salvatore." Says Sheriff Forbes.

* * *

_Ella POV_

Still in the parking lot Stefan has stopped drinking from me. "I can't do this." Stefan then says pacing back and forth. "Then don't." I tell him."Oh, god oh god oh god! I can't stop." Stefan continues and touches my face again. "Why aren't you afraid of me?" "You told me not to be, Stefan." I answer. "Listen to me, Ella. I need you to be afraid of me. I need you to run like hell do you understand me? Run, run now!" He compels and I run into the forest.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Damon is waiting for Elena, she joins him. "What is it, did you find them?" "There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom." Damon explains as Bonnie looks at them. Damon continues to tell Elena "There was blood we need to find them." Damon urges. "Oh my god Ella! He wouldn't hurt her, he won't!" Elena says flustered. "Let's just find him, okay? Let's get your coat come on!" Damon says and they leave as Bonnie follows them.

* * *

_Ella POV_

I am still running I turn to look behind me no one is there and then I run into someone. It's Stefan. "Agh, Stefan no you said for me to run, think about this, don't do this, fight it." I plead.

"Oh shut up Ella." He lunges at me and sinks his teeth into my neck, I feel my life going before my eyes as I scream and my vision becomes blury.

Elena, Damon and Bonnie arrive "Stefan!" Elena yells.

Stefan releases me and I collapse to the ground. "Stefan, come on get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through it man." Damon suggests.

Stefan catches Damon and throws him against a tree. Damon gets up. "Stefan stop it!" Elena yells again. He goes to attack Damon again but Stefan begins to hold his head, Bonnie is casting a spell that hurts him. She stops. "It's okay. Stefan." But Stefan looks a the scene and then runs away. Damon flashes towards Ella who is barely conscious as Elena rushes to her. "Ella come on." Elena says pleading to me.

Damon bites into his wrist and feeds me his blood. "Come on Ella, drink." He says urging me. I feel the crimson liquid fall down my throat and my eyes open. I drink enough to become aware of what has happened. Sitting down as Elena holds me tightly we come up with a story, I was attacked but he didn't attack me much. Sheriff Forbes come towards us as Damon hands me his coat and I wrap myself in it.

"She doesn't remember what happened?" Sheriff asks Damon.

"It's a good thing the girls got here when they did she seems fine, just needs to go home and rest." Damon says. Sheriff Forbes then asks Bonnie and Elena "You didn't see anything?"

"No, we just found her and then called Damon." Elena says. "Is she gonna be okay?" Bonnie asks now concerned for me. Wow, I have to nearly die for her to care for me. "Yeah, she will be fine, as Damon said, just needs some rest. Why don't you girls get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here." Liz says and Elena and Bonnie leaves. Elena doesn't but Damon assures her he will get her home. "They didn't see the bite mark?" Liz asks. "No, I got here before they got too close. There was too much blood, they couldn't see it clearly." Damon says and they look at one another as I am wrapped in Damon's jacket. Liz leaves and Damon picks me up and carries me to his car. I hold on tightly to him as I bury my head into his strong chest.

* * *

At the Boarding House I am in Damon's room where I am lying in his shirt under his sheet. "How you feeling?" he asks me. I turn away from him hiding myself. He flashes to me "don't hide from me tell me." He begs.

"I feel scared." I say softly.

"I am right here." He says.

"But I couldn't fight him, I tried talking but it didn't work, he told me that he wanted to kill me." I add.

"It's not Stefan it's the blood talking." Damon says.

"No it was Stefan all right he knew what he was doing, it's just he's been fighting his existence for so long, he doesn't know what is right." I say as I turn to face him and hold him tightly. "I'll be right back I just have to do something." Damon says.

"Will you be back?" I ask.

"I will. I promise." And he leaves.

About half an hour later I hear Damon enter back in the room. He slides into bed next to me. "Stefan's in the basement." He says to me. "How?" I ask.

"We vervained him and are going to help him." Damon says. I nod. "Can you hold me please?" I ask him. "Of course." He wraps his strong arms around me as I rest my head on his chest. "I feel safe with you." I whisper as I close my eyes and feel him place a soft kiss on my head. I feel safe with him in his arms.


	18. Isobel

**This is the next chapter, I skipped episode 20 because I didn't really enjoy that episode. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**read, review and follow/fav, I am loving the feedback.**

* * *

A couple days have passed since the incident at the Miss Mystic Falls event. I wanted to stay far from what they were doing, because I am never going to be fully comfortable with Stefan around. Apparently they locked him up in the basement of the boarding house where he didn't want to drink and now he apparently is back to his old self. I haven't really seen Stefan since he attacked me, and Elena has been spending most of her time with him. I feel like I am losing my sister even more now. But thankfully Damon has been here to support me. Telling Jeremy what happened was hard. He didn't want me to even leave my bedroom he was worried for me. It was good to see him like that. He and Anna have been good company to have around.

* * *

Later at my house I receive a call from Damon. "What are you doing today?" he asks me. "I'm supposed to help build the Miss Mystic float for the Founder's Day parade. If I don't I get the wrath of Caroline but I wanted to check in first. She's been wanting to keep me distracted for what's been going on." I inform him.

"Well that's sounds fun, not; anyway did your Uncle John mention anything to you about my field trip with the history teacher?" Damon asks.

"No. Not that I know of. I've been avoiding him. Why? What's he up to?" I ask.

"I don't know. But I'd love if you could find out for me." Damon asks me.

"I'll see what I can do, but I got to go, bye." I say to him.

"Have fun with the Mystic queen, I know I did." He jokes.

"You're so funny." I say hanging up.

* * *

I walk into the school cafeteria with Elena and sad to say it Stefan. I keep my distance but Alaric sees us and walks up to us. "Hey Mr Saltzman." Elena says.

"You three need to come with me, we need to talk." Alaric says. We nod and follow him into his classroom. He tells us that Isobel is in town our birth mother and that he wants to see us, I still don't get why she would want to after she compelled the guy to get run over after he gave us the message.

Damon enters the classroom once Stefan's called him to come here. "Damon thanks for coming." Alaric says as Damon closes the door behind him.

"Sorry I'm late. My dog ate my uh… never mind." Damon jokes as he looks around the room to me then to Elena and Stefan. "What's with all the furrowed brows?" Damon asks.

"I saw Isobel last night." Alaric begins to say.

"Isobel is here? In town?" Damon asks as Alaric nods. He turns to face me and I look up at him with a half-smile and worried look.

"Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?" He begins to ask Alaric.

"No." Alaric responds.

"No they're not?" Damon asks.

"No I didn't ask."

"What about the invention?" Damon asks another question.

"Didn't ask" Alaric replies.

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know"

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon asks aggravated.

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions." Alaric answers. Damon then turns back to me. "What did she want?"

"She wants to see Elena and me, Damon." I reply quietly. He looks at me then to Elena. "Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants." Stefan explains. Damon then says still looking at me "You don't have to see her if you don't want to."

"We don't really have a choice." Elena answers for me.

"She's threatened to go on killing spree." Alaric butts in.

"Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys." Damon jokes.

"I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it." I answer finally looking up at him.

"Are you sure?" Damon asks me.

"I kind of don't have a choice do I, neither of us do." I answer.

"I'll ring her then." Alaric says leaving the room and coming back a short time later. "It's set, meet her tomorrow at the Grill but myself and Damon are to stay outside." Alaric says.

"What about Stefan?" Elena asks.

"Didn't say anything about him." Alaric answers.

"I better get back to working on the float." I say standing up.

"Do you need help?" Elena asks.

"No I am fine, I just need some time to process this." I say leaving the room.

* * *

At the Grill Elena and I are sitting at a booth inside. I glance around the room and see Stefan standing at a pool table. After several minutes a women arrives and sits down in front of Elena and I. "Hello Ella, Hello Elena." Isobel says. "You two look just like her, it's eerie." Isobel adds.

"You've met Katherine?" Elena asks.

"She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you two." Isobel responds with no emotion. I glance at her and notice Isobel's necklace. "I'm guessing that's how you walk in the day?" I say pointing.

"Katherine helped me obtain it." Isobel responds.

"Who's our father?" Elena asks.

"Not important. He was a teenage waste of space."

"A name would be nice." Elena continues to ask.

"It would, wouldn't it? You ask a lot of questions." Isobel then says.

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told me to stop looking for you." I ask staring intently.

"Dramatic impact. I wish it would have been more effective." Isobel responds.

"Human life means that little to you?" Elena asks angrily.

"Means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am." Isobel remarks.

"You've turned off your humanity haven't you?" I ask her.

"You're smart." Isobel responds.

"Yes I am." I respond glaring at her. "No I guess you are not here to talk about us, what is it you want?" I ask her going straight to the point.

"I want what your Uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention." Isobel responds eyeing me.

"How do you know our uncle?" Elena asks.

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires." Isobel responds turning her gaze to Elena.

"So what made you want to be one?" Elena asks.

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena. All of which I'm sure you've thought about." Isobel responds.

"No." Elena responds instantly.

"That was your first lie. It's inevitable, you're going to get old, and Stefan won't. Forever doesn't last very long when you're human, but I am curious. Why didn't you go for Damon, or is he more your type Ella?" she asks me.

"Stop changing the subject Isobel the invention that you want we don't have it, so if that's all you wanted we will be leaving." I say standing up but she catches my arm and forces me to sit down. I break from her grip and rub my arm. "We don't have it." Elena says uncomfortably.

"I know that but Damon does and you're going get it for me." Isobel says.

"He's not going to give it to us." Elena responds.

"Then the blood will be on your hands girls." She then gets up "It was nice meeting you Ella and Elena." And she leaves.

Elena then runs over to Stefan. I stay in the booth and begin to stand I turn around to see Bonnie arriving. She looks up to me and then to Elena and Stefan then turns around and leaves. I don't care anymore really. I then leave. I see Damon approaching me. "You okay?" he asks concerned.

"I'm fine. God she's a bitch." I say sighing.

"What did she want?" he asks.

"The Invention or something, I don't want you to give it to her, but she will start killing people." I say getting agitated.

"I'll deal with it." he says and then caresses my cheek and flashes off.

* * *

Arriving home and walk into the kitchen to hear Jeremy on the phone. "Hey Anna. Where are you? What's up? Uh… Give me a call when you get this." "Was that Anna?" I ask.

"Yeah, I have been trying to ring her all day but she hasn't picked up." Jeremy responds.

"I'm sure she's just busy but keep trying." I suggest.

He smiles. Jenna then asks "How is Anna? I like that girl, she has fire." I laugh. "She's good Jenna." Jeremy responds.

I then walk out of the kitchen up stairs and Jeremy follows me into my room. "How did it go?" he asks me.

"It was terrible, she's a real bitch, maybe that's where I get it from, she wants this invention thing have no idea why, but just be careful okay?" I tell him.

"I will." He says. "And how do you feel?" he asks.

"I don't know, mix of emotions, anger, sadness, happy to know that I had caring parents that loved me not like her." I explain.

"Well, just be careful yourself, your still recovering too." He says.

"I know, I still am uncomfortable around Stefan." I tell him.

"That's normal he tried to kill you." Jeremy says.

"But Elena hasn't even once asked how I am and she's all like, Stefan isn't himself, he needs help, blah, blah, it's sick." I say loudly.

"Well you have me, and had Anna around the last couple days." He says.

"You really like her don't you?" I ask.

"First person I have really felt something for and truly fell for." He responds getting all shy.

"Well I approve." I say smiling, "Now get out, I got to change, going to go take this anger out on a boxing bag." I say to him.

* * *

As I am leaving to go to the gym I open the door to see Bonnie about to knock. "Bonnie?" I ask.

"Ell." She says.

"What are you doing here Bonnie?" I ask her.

"You were obviously upset about something today at the Grill and I have been avoiding you. And that's not me. That can't be us. You're my friend, Ella. If you need me I'm here for you and I'm sorry I couldn't show you that yesterday." Bonnie explains.

"I know you have had a tough time but I never once lied and if you had a problem I would prefer that you come to me and talk to me about it." I tell her.

"And I will, the thing with my grams scared me okay, but you are right no one died." Bonnie says.

"I know, but I could of really needed you Bonnie I got kidnapped by the tomb vampires." I say quietly.

"What?" she asks shocked.

"I was running in the woods and they found me, they attacked me, then fed from me, stabbed me all to get back at the founding families for revenge." I tell her.

"I'm so sorry." She says hugging me.

"It's okay, Damon saved me, and they took Stefan as well." I tell her.

"How you doing about that?" she asks.

"I don't want to be in the same room as him." I explain "I knew who he was and Elena doesn't see that, not once did she care how I was, she was too busy worry about fixing Stefan." I say loudly.

"Not once?" she asks shocked.

"Only when you found me and then nothing." I add. "And thank you, for helping me, I know you still have a lot to get over but thank you."  
"I couldn't see you hurt, I was angry at you yes but our friendship is more important than some stupid vampire mess." Bonnie exclaims.

"I know. We met our birth mother today." I say changing the topic.

"Omg was it... Are you okay?" she asks me.

"She's a bitch." I say and she laughs and we embrace. I eventually tell Bonnie everything that has happened and inform her about the Gilbert Device that Isobel wants, she said she will try and help. "Thank you Bonnie." I say to her as she leaves. She smiles and I shut the door.

* * *

At school the next day Bonnie is leafing through Emily's spell book. Elena and I enter the room. "Hey! Thanks for meeting me. I wanted you two to see this."

She hands us a book "Is that Emily's spell book?" Elena asks.

"I've been going through it. Check this out." Bonnie says showing us a page.

"That's the vampire compass." I state.

"Yeah, according to Emily, Jonathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic. Compass, rings and the mystery device you told me about." Bonnie explains as she shows us a page from the book.

"Yeah that's it. Well, a part of it. Damon only has the one piece." I add.

"Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine. But she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help. To let Jonathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices." Bonnie continues.

"Does it say what it does?" Elena asks.

Bonnie reads the page "Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why?" I ask.

"This is a weapon. Against vampires." Bonnie says and we all look at each other in surprise.

* * *

Later that day Elena and I are walking outside as people are preparing for the founder's parade. Elena see's Jeremy and he approaches us. "Hey, Ella." He pauses "Elena." Which he says in an icy tone.

"You haven't seen Stefan have you? I need to find him." Elena asks Jeremy. Of course she is looking for Stefan. I glance at him and he sees my emotion. "No, I haven't not lately, listen do you two have a second?" he asks us both.

"Of course." I say smiling.

"Yes, what's going on?" Elena asks.

"Well, it's Anna. I've left her all this messages and she hasn't gotten back to me, not even a text." Jeremy says.

"Still haven't heard from her?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Wait Anna?" Elena asks "I didn't know that you guys were still friends." Elena adds.

"They are more than friends Elena." I answer for Jeremy who is clenching his fists. "Look have you seen her, something could be seriously wrong if you know anything you've got to tell me." Jeremy asks deeply.

"I haven't talked to her, Jer." Elena responds.

"Are you lying to me right now?" Jeremy asks raising his voice. Oh no!

"Why do you say that?" Elena asks shocked.

"Cause that's what you do. Lying. You lie about everything. I know what Anna is and I know that you know. So tell me, do you have any idea where she is?" Jeremy says angry now.

"No, but Jer… Jeremy wait!" Elena pleads but he leaves and as we turn around Isobel is standing right behind her. "Isobel. What are you doing here?" I ask icily.

"I'm your mother. I want to be more involved in your lives." Isobel answers emotionless.

"We don't want you in our life." I say glaring.

"I understand that. You already have a lot of people that you care about but I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right." Isobel says as she looks at Bonnie "There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie. Gonna stay away from that one." Isobel then looks to Jeremy "Oh… sad little brother Jeremy." She continues "And there's Caroline… obnoxious Caroline. I got all of my info from her by the way. She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping. Oh…" and she looks to Matt "And there's Matt, friend, Elena's ex, yappy's future ex. Lots of connection there."

"Matt is not involved in this." Elena says angrily.

"He's involved with you two, isn't he?" Isobel says glancing between the two of us.

"Look, you shouldn't be here. You need to leave." I say glaring still.

"No, I have some friends here too. Look, you see that man over here, standing next to Matt by the Float? His name is Frank, he's very handsome and he's also quite handy and he'd noticed that the axles are a little rusty which is very dangerous. So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and…" Isobel says and Elena screams "No!" as Frank jumps on the trailer above Matt. Matt's arm gets crushed. Elena and I try to run for him, Isobel grabs us.

Matt is yelling to everyone "Get this trailer! Come on guys help me!" Tyler rushes to help him with some friends. They try to remove the trailer. Stefan arrives to help. They remove the trailer. Matt gets free. Caroline rushes to see Matt.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask her yelling.

"I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about" Isobel responds.

"And you're doing this just because of Jonathan Gilbert's invention?" Elena asks.

"Hand it over and all will be stop" Isobel recommends.

"I told you, Damon is not going to give it to us." I say.

"I think that you underestimate how much Damon cares about you." Isobel says staring intently at me.

"He'll kill you before he gives it up." Elena says.

"Is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy?" Isobel says and we flash around to look for Jeremy but he has disappeared. "Jeremy?" I say yelling.

"Jeremy?" Elena says in the same tone.

* * *

In Alaric's classroom Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and I are talking. "Where is the device?" Bonnie asks. "Damon has it. He's going to be difficult to reason with." Stefan answers.

"We'll go to him, I'll talk to him." I inform them.

"He's not just gonna hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires." Elena states.

"What if it's not?" I ask as Elena, Bonnie and Stefan look at each other.

* * *

At the boarding house I have talked to Damon and he is not taking it well. "Absolutely not" Damon says. "Just hear me out. Please." I plead.

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me. I like being a living dead person." Damon responds.

"But it'll be useless; Bonnie can take its power away." Elena butts in.

"I don't trust her." Damon says.

"Damon." I urge.

"I can remove the original spell." Bonnie then says.

"John and Isobel will never know." I add.

"No, I'll get Jeremy in my own way." Damon says to me.

"Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door." Stefan pipes in.

"Please Damon." I ask him.

He then turns to Bonnie "Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing."

"I've been practicing" Bonnie assures him.

"It's not piano lessons, honey." Damon comments.

"What's your favorite book?" Bonnie asks Damon.

"What?"

"Name a book, any book" Bonnie continues.

"Name a book… How about "Call of the wild", Jack London?" Damon questions.

Bonnie turns and looks at the library. A book flies and lands in Damon's hands. Damon looks at the book. "Jack London. Great parlor trick."

"We're doing this, Damon. And we're doing it my way." I tell him. Damon then speaks to Bonnie again "I don't trust you, I tried to kill you."

"You're right, you can't trust me." Bonnie states.

"But you can trust me." I say to him. Damon looks at me and gives me the device "Thank you." I say hugging him.

I hand the device to Bonnie and she begins to do the spell. We are all looking at her. Bonnie finishes "Done." She says and hands it to me.

"Great now what?" Damon asks.

"We give this to Isobel." And Elena and I leave.

* * *

At Town Square Elena and I are waiting for Isobel to arrive. We hear a noise coming from behind us and turn around and Isobel is there. "Where is the device?" Isobel asks.

"Where is our brother?" Elena asks in the same tone.

"This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?" Isobel asks again.

"Where is my brother?" I ask glaring.

"Do you really think that I came alone?" Isobel remarks and Frank and Cherie arrive behind Elena and me.

"Did you think that we came alone?" I respond.

Damon and Stefan arrive behind Isobel. She looks at them. "For god sakes, call home." Isobel says.

"What?" Elena asks.

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy." Isobel repeats.

Elena takes her phone and calls home "Hello?" Jeremy says over the phone.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" Elena asks.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident." Jeremy answers.

"We're all laughing." Jenna says loudly.

"But yeah I'm okay." Jeremy answers again.

"Alright, we'll be home soon, alright." Elena finishes and hangs up.

"You were never gonna hurt him." Elena comments.

"No, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any." Isobel mentions.

"But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to us?" Elena asks.

"Because he's in love with Ella." Isobel responds and am in shock. I glance at Damon and then turn my attention back to Isobel as I give her the device.

"Thank you." I say seriously.

"For what?" Isobel asks amused.

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact." I respond harshly. "Good bye girls." She walks away but then turns back. "Here's a bit of advice as long as you have a Salvatore on your arms girls, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that you two aren't Katherine." Isobel then flashes off. Elena runs to Stefan and they embrace. I walk up to Damon uneasily and just stand there and then they end up leaving together. Damon drives me home and the drive is awkward.

"Thanks for taking me home Damon." I say walking up to the car.

"Your ride ditched you." Damon says.

"Yeah I know, well I better check on Jeremy. See you round." I say smiling and then entering my house.

* * *

Luckily when I arrive home Elena isn't back. I walk into Jeremy's room in relief. "Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah I am fine, are you okay?" he asks me.

"I hate her." I say softly "Isobel. Did she hurt you?" I ask another question.

"No." he responds.

"Okay, I think it's time you confront Elena about everything, fess the truth that you have known this whole time, she's going to come here and try and worm her way out of it, being the innocent victim." I begin to say.

"I know." He responds.

"Tell her everything, that you've known, that I told you, gave you vervain, tell her whatever it is in on your chest, I know she is going to be mad at me, but she has no right." I mention.

"True." Jeremy says.

"I better go, you sure you're okay?" I ask again.

"I'm fine quit mothering me." He jokes and I rub my hand through his hair harshly and leave his room. Walking down stairs I find John and Jenna.

"Heard you fell?" I mention to Uncle John.

"Yes." John replies staring at me intently.

"And it was hilarious." Jenna bites in laughing.

"Would have loved to see that." I add.

"Hungry?" Jenna asks.

"Starving." As I rub my stomach.

"What you do tonight?" Uncle John asks.

"I was with Caroline. Not that you need to know my wareabouts." I add.

"Here." Jenna says giving me a plate of food to eat.

"Thank you." I say and devour the food on my plate.

A while later I hear the front door open as I am on the couch with Aunt Jenna watching TV. Elena walks in and she looks to me but I ignore her and turn my attention back to the TV. Elena heads up stairs, and hopefully to Jeremy.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV _

Elena walks in the front door and see Aunt Jenna and Ella on the couch. Elena motions to Ella but Ella ignores her and Elena walks up stairs. She peaks into Jeremy's room and sees him on his phone. Elena enters Jeremy's room. "Jeremy we have to talk about all this." Elena says as she stands in front of him.

"No, we really don't." Jeremy responds rudely.

"I don't know what Anna told you but there are things that you need to know." Elena starts to say.

"Anna didn't tell me anything, I found out all on my own, I've known for ages now, ever since Halloween." Jeremy responds dryly.

"What how is that possible?" Elena questions.

"How do you think, think real hard Elena, who was the one that didn't want you to erase my memories?" Jeremy urges.

"Ella?" Elena asks shocked.

"Yes, she has told me everything, that has happened and don't you even think about getting angry at her because she told me the truth." Jeremy responds.

"Why did she tell you?" Elena asks getting agitated.

"Because she didn't want me to be in the dark and the way you were going to do it, was not you're decision to make." Jeremy argues.

"I wanted you to be safe and avoid all this." Elena defends herself.

"Well look where it has gotten me, I would have found out anyway, and you had no right to allow anyone to take away my free will." Jeremy adds.

"That wasn't what I was trying to do." Elena defends again.

"Really because it sure as hell looks like it, to make it all easier on you." Jeremy responds.

"You were just so broken." Elena adds.

"But I got through it with the help of Ella, because she was there for me, and that was without taking away my memories." Jeremy says.

"Look Jer, you don't understand. The night that Vicki died, it was like mom and dad died all over again. It was all over your face and it hurt so much to see you like that. I just wanted to take away your pain. I'm so sorry." Elena urges.

"I've had enough of your lies Elena, just get out." Jeremy asks.

"No Jeremy." Elena pleads.

"Elena! Just get out. Please." Jeremy urges.

She leaves and then she turns "Jer, I..." but before she can say anything Jeremy closes the door in her face.

* * *

_Ella POV_

Once Elena went upstairs I ventured into my room and I could hear the talk. Jeremy did good, but I also feel sorry for Elena, but she knew it was wrong she was just trying to make it easier on herself. She was being selfish. When I hear a door slam I am lying in my bed when I hear a door fly open and Elena barges in. "You told him?" Elena scolds. "And here we go." I murmur, sitting up. "Why?" Elena asks furious.

"I told you that I would not let you do this to him, so I gave him vervain the night Damon supposedly compelled him. I have been working day in and day out with him, talking to him, helping him with school; I've been telling him what's been going on because he needed to know to protect himself. He has never been in any danger until today. He would have found out eventually Elena, so I did it fast and worked with him through the grief and he helped me." I say.

She still is furious. "You just did it because you were angry at me." Elena questions my judgment.

"Really is that what you think, I did not. I did it because it was the right thing to do, after everything that has happened you always find some way to blame someone else Elena, that's because you are a selfish bitch that only, cares about herself. I have had enough of 'it's all about you', well news flash it isn't Elena, and don't you dare storm into my room and tell things that are not true, I told him the truth you didn't. If anything you should blame yourself, so pick up your act Elena because so far I've lost my sister ever since you started dating Stefan." I yell as I begin to stand at glare at her.

"So this is about Stefan now?" Elena argues.

"Ever since he arrived into town it's all his fault, if it wasn't for you basically pulling me to that party in the woods that night because you were worried to be around Matt none of this would have happened and mum and dad would still be alive and he would have never had to save us. And then Damon would not have come to town. If anyone to blame it's you. Now get out of my room before I do something I regret and don't even think about playing the victim because you are far from it." I yell and back her out of my room and slam the door in her face.

I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest. That pain, that grief that guilt isn't there, it is Elena's fault. If she wants to make accusations then so be it, but right now I only have a brother and Aunt in my family that I care for.


	19. Founder's Day

**So this is the next chapter, it's short but has a lot of stuff happening. I am going with something different for this as I think it will spice up the story, let me know what you think.**

**please keep reading and reviewing I am loving all the support and feedback.**

**Thanks xx**

* * *

I am in my room with Jenna. She is helping me with my dress. "Ouch, this dress hurts." I moan.

"Suck it in baby." Jenna replies.

"How did women walk around in this I can barely breathe." I comment again.

"I don't know, but as soon as your done you can change out of it." Jenna replies.

"Why am I doing this, I missed the founder's court so why do I have to be in it?" I complain.

"Because you are on the founder's court." Jenna replies. "Alright, finished, I'll go check on your sister, be ready to leave shortly." She says leaving my room.

I am still pissed at Elena, I haven't spoken to her since out fight, I don't even feel like it. I walk out of my room and into Jeremy's room. "Hey." I say entering.

"You look nice." He says commenting.

"Thanks, but I can barely breath, quicker this parade finishes the quicker I can be out of this dress." I complain.

"How did you sleep last night, heard your fight with Elena?" Jeremy asks.

"Tossed and turned all night, she blamed me and then she tried to turn it around on me, I don't even consider her my sister right now." I say.

He hugs me "Well you have me." He says.

"I'm glad." I say queezing him and leaving the room.

* * *

Arriving at school there are many people wondering the grounds. I am looking for someone I know. I then see Damon, Stefan and Elena all together, Damon is staring at Elena intently. I felt I bit of jealousy. I shake the feeling and start walking towards Caroline and Matt who are taking photo's. "Hey Caroline, Matt." I say approaching them.

"Ella, you look amazing." Caroline comments.

"Thanks you look beautiful, a perfect Miss Mystic Falls." I say and she smiles.

"Can you take a photo of me and Ella, Matt?" Caroline asks.

"Of course." And I stand next to Caroline with a smile. Matt, Caroline, Sean and I are huddled together. I glance around the area and see Elena and Stefan walking in our direction. "We should get on the float." I suggest to Sean.

He nods and leads me to my spot. During the parade I have a fake smile on my face, I can't stand being around Elena and Stefan right now. I look out amongst the many spectators and can see Damon looking at me, I give him a shy smile and then turn away and see Elena looking at me. I ignore her and keep waving to the crowd. After the parade is complete we pile off the float and the girls get out of the 1860s dresses and into 21st century clothing. I am now in black leggings, ankle boots, a cream blouse and my hair is in curls. Feeling much more comfortable I go out and enjoy the day with Caroline by my side.

* * *

Walking around town now it's night fall. I run into Damon. "I like you better like this. The period look, it… didn't suit you." Damon says to me.

"Is that an insult?" I ask.

"Actually Ella, it is a compliment of the highest order." He says smirking. And I smile at him but his smile drops "Now why are you mad at your sister?" Damon then asks me.

My face changes into anger. "What did she say, are you like tight with Elena now?" I ask annoyed.

"You haven't even looked at her today." Damon urges.

"Well not that it's any of your business but I did something and then she was mad at me for it for doing the right thing." I answer.

"Does this have to do with Jeremy?" Damon asks more serious. "You told him?" he asks another question getting angry.

"What exactly did Elena say, because I bet her version was the lie." I say as my voice gets louder.

"She didn't lie, you have been lying this whole time." Damon says.

"Fine." I say exploding. "I lied and didn't say anything because I told someone the truth, if that's me being the bad guy then fine I'm guilt. If you are so mad that I lied then don't even bother with being around me. Maybe Isobel was right." I then add.

"What?" Damon asks confused.

"As long as Elena and I have you or Stefan by our side, we are screwed and that we should get out before it's too late." I say glaring at him. Of all the people that I thought was my friend I am hurt. "Don't listen to her." Damon says.

"And now your telling me what to do as always, you know what, I don't need you, I don't need Elena, I'm done with it, I'm done with the secrets, no more, leave me out of whatever mess you have with I don't care anymore just leave me the hell alone." I say and walk off more so stomping off and run into Stefan.

"Ahh, leave me alone." I say in aggravation.

"You need to be nicer to your sister." Stefan commands.

"What are you going to do threaten me, do it then I don't want to be around here anymore, I'm over this and everything, and for the record Stefan, don't ever tell me what to do ever again, I don't like you so you and your brother can leave me the hell alone." I leave before he can say anything and storm off to the grill.

* * *

At the grill I meet up with Caroline, Matt and Tyler who are now on speaking terms. "Hey." I say to them shaking.

"Hey what's wrong?" Caroline asks noticing my state. "Sit down." She says and I sit.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Everything, I can't do this anymore it's too much." I say losing it. "I need to go." I say standing up and walking out of the grill where I run into Jeremy and Anna. Jeremy sees me and runs over.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Everything, Elena has fucking Damon and Stefan wrapped around her finger so now I have no one I don't know what to do." I say collapsing.

"Let's bring her to the bathroom." Anna says helping me up.

In the girls room Anna is helping me wipe off my mascara that is down my face. "Thanks." I say softly. "Anything for a friend." She says and I smile.

"Looks like I only have you and Jeremy now." I say.

"That's not true." Anna says.

"Then why does it feel that way?" I ask her.

I then suddenly feel a throbbing sound in my head as does Anna "aghh!" I scream.

"Ella." She says whimpering.

"My head." I say holding it.

Jeremy comes in and takes Anna into the stall, she stops screaming but mine is still going. "What's wrong?" he asks us.

"I don't know, she started screaming then I felt this throbbing sensation but mine stops hers is still going." Anna explains. All of a sudden three cops come bursting through the doors and take me. "Wait what are you doing wither her?" Jeremy asks as he goes for me but the cop holds him and the other holds Anna and they stab something in my side but it doesn't work but because of the pain I collapse. The cop drags me out and I feel myself being tossed onto a hard floor.

* * *

I wake up to a headache but look around and see myself in a room crowded with people staked. I look up and see my uncle John walking out. What am I doing here? I think to myself. I look around and see a figure waking up. Its Damon. "Damon." I whisper.

"Ella." He says crawling over to me. "What are you doing in here?" he asks.

"I don't know?" I answer and I take hold his hand. "What happened?" I ask.

"It was your Uncle, or should I say Dad, it's the vampire device." Damon answers.

"What my uncle is my Dad?" I ask confused.

He nods "why are you here?" he asks me again.

"I felt this pain in my head, I was with Anna and Jeremy, but Anna's stopped mine kept going, the last thing I remember was cops taking me away, but I'm not one, I don't know how." I start saying shaking.

"Shh, come here." He says and I crawl to him and hang into his embrace. The anger I had at him is gone. At the top of the stairs I see my uncle light a match and flames start shooting up and start lighting things in it's track on fire. "Omg, where going to die." I say with tears. "Hey, I'm going to get you us of here." He says.

"How?" I ask.

"I'll find a way, I won't let anything happen to you." He says. And the fire begins to get bigger and the smoke starts to become unbearable and I start coughing. "Keep your head down." He says covering me literally lying on top of me. Damon then looks around and notcies another figure. It was Mayor Lockwood. He doesn't see me but I see him.

"Mayor Lockwood? What are you doing here?" Damon asks confused.

"What are you doing here?" Mayor asks.

"I'm a vampire what's your excuse." Damon answers and the Mayor scoots back.

"What?" Mayor asks scared.

"What are you, if your not a vampire what are you?" Damon asks but before the Mayor could answer one of the vampires grabs Mayor Lockwood by the neck and snaps his neck. I am slowly losing conciousness "Hey Ella, stay with me." I hear Damon say and then I feel the blackness take over me.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Elena and Stefan are walking when suddenly Stefan hears the fire searching for Damon. "Wait, wait, wait, I can hear them. The building is on fire." Stefan says.

"What?" Elena says.

"The builiding's on fire!" Stefan repeats.

"Oh god, this is bad, we can't find Damon, Ella is missing, where is she?" Elena says frantic.

"I don't know, but we will find her." Stefan says.

Elena and Stefan then appear and walk towards the building where John is standing they are walking towards him "Where is Damon?" Elena asks urgently.

"With the rest of them, where he should be. It's over for Damon." John says.

"You're crazy!" Elena yells.

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty five years ago? This is the right thing, Elena." John continues. Stefan is looking at the building. John looks at him "Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself." John says to Stefan. Stefan looks at Elena "You know the building well, is there another way in?" Stefan asks Elena.

"Utility door, there's one around the side." Elena answers and Stefan heads towards the building, Elena follows him but John catches her arm "You take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire." John threatens.

"I'm asking you not to." Elena pleads.

"That doesn't mean anything to me." John says.

"As my father, it should." Elena states and they look at each other for a long time "You know. Does Ella?" he asks.

"I wasn't sure, now I am. And no she doesn't and she's missing." Elena adds.

"What?" John says his voice changing to concern.

But Elena doesn't have time they run for the building. Stefan runs towards the emergency door but Bonnie arrives "Hey, you can't go in there!" Bonnie says.

Stefan opens the door "The fire will take you out." Bonnie says.

"He's my brother, Bonnie!" Stefan exclaims. He then listens for his brother inside.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Inside the room the fire is getting hotter, Ella is still unconscious and Damon is trying to wake her up. "Come on Ella, wake up." He yells shaking her.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Outside Stefan has heard this and says out loud. "Omg."

"What?" Elena asks concerned.

"It's Ella." He says.

"What about Ella?" Elena asks.

"She's inside with Damon." Stefan answers.

"What omg, I have to get in there." Elena says.

"We will get her out, Bonnie can you do something?" Stefan asks with a pleading look.

She nods because her best friend is inside. Bonnie starts to mumble words and Stefan rushes inside and opens the door he sees the fire go down which forms a path to get in and out. He walks down the stairs and sees Damon lying over an unconscious Ella. "Damon." Stefan yells.

"Over here." Damon yells back. Stefan flashes to the two and helps Damon with Ella as Damon carries Ella out and flash up the stairs outside. Outside Elena is waiting patiently and when she sees her sister limp in Damon's arms she rushes over to her.

"Ella." Elena yells.

"She's unconcious but still breathing." Damon says.

"Help her." Bonnie then says. Damon nods and bites into his wrist and feeds Ella his blood.

* * *

_Ella POV_

I feel liquid going down my throat and my eyes flutter open. I look up and stare into two blue eyes. Once Damon see's that I have had enough he picks me up. "I'm fine." I say urging him to put me down.

"You almost died." Damon says.

"Like you care anymore." I whisper.

"Ella." I hear my twin sister say crowding over me.

"Elena." I say.

"How you feeling?" she asks.

"I'm fine." I answer and go to stand up but stumble and Bonnie catches me.

"Omg, Jeremy?" I say.

"He's home." Elena says.

I nod. "Good. Thanks Bonnie, I'm fine." I say tapping her to let me go "Can you take me home?" I ask her.

She nods Elena looks at me with hurt eyes but I ignore it "We will talk later Elena, I promise I just need space." I tell her.

She nods and Bonnie helps me to her car. In Bonnie's car she is about to start the car but turns to face me "What was that about?' she asks.

"I told Jeremy about everything that has happened ever since the haunted house, I couldn't lie to him so I have been keeping him informed, everyone found out, and Elena yelled at me for telling Jeremy and then she and I said some horrible things blaming the other person I just need space." I explain to her.

She nods and starts the car. She pulls a little ways from my house. "Hey I'm fine, just need to walk a bit." I say.

"Okay." She says "Call me if you need anything." Bonnie says.

As I reach my house I see a shocked Damon standing at the door step. He doesn't notice me but flashes off. Odd. I thought. I walk inside and hear a crash coming from the kitchen. "Jeremy, Jenna, Elena?" I yell from the front door as I head towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Alright so season 1 is complete, can't wait to get started on season two.**

**what did you think of the Ella and Damon fire scene, I know Ella isn't a vampire I just thought it would add something more to the story.**

**yes, during this season I skipped episodes, mostly because they were boring ones, and I most likely will do the same with the seasons to come.**

**Hope you have enjoyed the story.**

**Please keep reviewing and giving me ideas of what you would like.**

**Thanks again, love you all**

**Anna xx**


	20. The Return

**This is the next chapter and the start of Season 2. I changed the episode a little bit I hope you like it.**

**Please read and review.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

Walking into the kitchen I hear a crash. I walk in and find John on the floor bleeding badly. I rush over to stop the bleeding and call 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" Says the receiver.

"I-I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street." I say into the phone fast.

John then whispers to me "Behind you!" he says.

"What?" I ask

"Behind you!" John repeats. I turn around and gasp to see no one there. I grab the bloody knife and cautiously approach the hallway. Katherine speeds around, frightening me, before she runs out the door. I am petrified but then I remember Jeremy is home

"Jeremy!" I say racing up the stairs to his room. "What?" he yells as I enter the room.

"It's John he's been stabbed." I tell him. He rushes up and heads downstairs with me to check on John.

"Uncle John!" I say coming back and putting pressure on the wound "The ambulance is coming.

Elena comes through the door moments later and sees the house. "Omg." She says rushing over. "What happened?" she asks us.

Jeremy answers "he was attacked by one of the tomb vampires."

"The ambulance is on the way." I say softly.

After the ambulance takes Uncle John Stefan arrives and sees the house, Elena rushes to him. "What happened?" he asks Elena.

"One of the tomb vampires attacked John." Elena answers and Stefan holds her tightly.

"Do you want a ride to the hospital?" Jeremy asks me.

"Yes." I say ignoring Elena and Stefan.

"Wait, Jeremy I don't want you going out there." Elena remarks.

"What why?" Jeremy asks.

"It's dangerous." Elena responds.

"It's dangerous here too." I say to her.

"I'll watch him." Stefan then says.

"I don't need a babysitter." Jeremy says annoyed.

"Go." Stefan tells Elena. "And tell me how Caroline is." Stefan adds.

"What?" I ask confused. "What happened to Caroline?" I ask looking at them.

"You don't know?" Elena asks.

"No I just only got home to find this." I say loudly. "What happened to Caroline?" I ask again.

"She was in a car accident." Elena states.

"Omg." I say grabbing my car keys and running out of the door to go see my best friend.

I don't even wait for Elena; I still can't talk to her.

* * *

Rushing into the hospital I run up to Bonnie who is walking up and down the corridor.

"Bonnie!" I yell to her. "How's Caroline, I just heard." I say hugging Bonnie tightly.

"She's weak." She responds. "They don't know if she's going to make it." Bonnie adds.

"Omg we have to do something. Is there something you can do to help her?" I ask her. As I say this Elena arrives and walks up to us and Damon peers over as well. Damon looks at Elena with a weird look.

"Can you Bonnie?" I ask again.

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon pipes in.

"No, I don't." Bonnie replies.

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that." Damon remarks further.

"Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn." Bonnie responds with a glare.

"Guys stop this, my best friend is in thee, we have to do something." I say to the group.

"I can give Caroline some blood." Damon then suggests.

"No, no way." Elena responds.

"No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena." He says looking at her with the same expression as before.

"It's too risky, I can't agree to that." Elena denies further.

"Do it." Bonnie and I say at the same time. "This is Caroline Elena. I will not let her die, do it." I say again to Damon as Bonnie and I go off. I can't be around them right now I have my best friend to worry about.

"Today is the worst day." I say sinking onto one of the waiting room chairs.

"What else happened?" Bonnie asks.

"One of the tomb vampires attacked John tonight." I tell Bonnie.

"Omg is he going to be okay?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know, I haven't heard anything, I came straight for Caroline once I heard, and everything that has happened I wish it never happened." I confess to her.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie says holding me.

"I don't know what to do anymore Bonnie; my life is so messed up." I tell her.

"Hey, don't you dare say that, that's the first step to you spiralling again." She tells me.

"I haven't stopped." I confess.

"What?" she says shocked.

"I don't think I ever will, with everything that has happened I don't think I ever will be able to, and now with Caroline and John being my father, I don't know what to do, I'm broken." I say breaking down.

"Johns your father?" she asks shocked.

I nod and cry into her arms.

* * *

After staying at the hospital for a while I hear the end of a deep conversation with Damon and Elena it is something I never would have wanted to hear. "I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight." Damon tells Elena.

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John." Elena says.

"What? When? What are you talking about? After I left?" Damon asks her.

"You were there?" Elena asks confused.

"Come on, Elena, you know I was." He continues.

"When were you at the house?" Elena asks still confused.

"_Really?_ Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, all cathartic, feelings exposed. Come on, we _kissed_, Elena." Damon confesses. And as soon as I hear that I run off.

I can't believe it, he kissed her. I am even more upset. I don't think I can ever forgive them about this.

After recovering myself I walk up to them and Elena and Damon look at me. I ignore their stares. "Ella." I hear Jenna come over. "I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?" She asks me.

"I don't know haven't heard anything." I respond.

"Where have you been?" Elena asks Jenna.

"At the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier." Jenna responds.

"No, you didn't." Elena responds.

"Yes, I did."

"No, Jenna, you didn't." Elena continues.

"Yes, I did." Jenna says finishing and I look at them both.

"What in the world is going on, were you at the house before me?" I ask Elena.

"No." She responds.

Damon suddenly realizes that Katherine was being Elena and when she kissed him, he kissed her back without think. "Mmm, you _got_ to be kidding me." Damon says out loud and grabs Elena and my arm and we leave the hospital.

* * *

Arriving home Damon, Elena and I walk in the front door and see Stefan stand up immediately from the floor.

"Stefan." Elena says.

"Elena." Stefan responds.

"What happened?" I ask frustrated.

"Katherine happened." Damon replies.

We move into the kitchen and Stefan retells us what happened earlier.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asks Stefan.

"No." Stefan responds.

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance." Damon remarks.

"She said she fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?" Stefan asks.

"She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight." Damon replies as Elena enters the room and walks towards Stefan.

"I told Jeremy, I can't lie to him anymore." Elena says.

"Good." I say a little louder than wanting to.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asks Elena.

I ignore the questions and head to the bar and grab the strongest thing from it.

"Ella what are you doing?" Elena asks me.

"I've had a terrible couple days excuse me for wanting to let down my hair for a bit, before I go completely nuts." I respond with a glare and sip from the bottle.

"You need to stop this." Elena continues.

"You can't stop me." I retort and drink further. "So Katherine's in town, yippee." I say sarcastically.

"What happened to you?" Elena asks me.

"Everything." I respond and walk out of the room to the couch and fall on it and don't even look back and I listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?" Elena then says after our little outburst.

"Move." Damon jokes.

"Very helpful, thank you." Elena comments as she walks into the lounge and sits on another couch. I continue drinking as they continue talking.

"If Katherine wants you two dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans." Damon tells the group.

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" Stefan asks his brother.

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. She kissed me." Damon confesses. I don't even move from my position but inside I want to cry, but I'm not going to.

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asks.

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan asks getting agitated.

"Well, you know when two lips pucker and they go." Damon responds puckering his lips and makes kissing noises. Stefan rushes at him with his super speed but Damon uses his super speed as well and stands next to Elena. "Don't be obvious, Stefan." Damon comments.

Stefan starts towards Damon again but Elena gets up and puts her hand in front of Stefan. "Stefan wait, Katherine kissed him, not me." She says looking at the two of them. "And I wouldn't do that."

I then can't help myself "I wouldn't believe that Stefan, she betrays so many people these day, it's too hard to keep track of it all." I say grinning as I am drunk now.

"Go upstairs Ella." Elena yells.

"Yes mother. Oh wait you aren't her, she's dead." I say and walk upstairs and ignore the deadly glares coming from Elena and Stefan.

"Don't glare to hard Stefan; you might actually kill me this time." I lastly say before vanishing.

God that felt good. I'm this new person. No more miss nice girl, I am done with it, they put this on themselves, god I need to get out of here. I open my window quietly but I hear a throat clear. I flip my head around and see Jeremy at my door.

"Hey Jer." I say smiling.

"Where are you going?" he asks concerned.

"Oh just out, don't you worry about me." I say and climb out the window.

The last look I see is of Jeremy's concerned face and I climb down the tree and sneak off.

* * *

I make my way to the spot Damon showed me. It's just like I remember but I am rather drunk so I can't see things properly. I climb a tree and sit in it looking out over the town. I can see everything. I feel safe here, I don't feel angry or pissed off at people it's just me and what I am looking at. I then look up to the sky and continue sipping.

"I'm sorry mum and dad for being such a horrible person lately, but I did those things because it was the right thing to do, maybe everyone is right I am the evil twin and that I am Katherine just Blonde and hotter. I am sorry for being such a disappointment. I wish I could rewind time and go back to that horrible night, we wouldn't of had to go and collect Elena from the party." I continue saying and skull the last of my drink and begin to stand up.

"This is my new place, no one will find me here, no one will be worried about me, all they care about is Elena, it was never about me, I haven't danced in ages, maybe it's not me anymore, I don't know what to do with my life anymore, please just send me a sign and give me guidance or something just so I know that you are still with me." I say with tears.

"I miss you so fucking much it kills me. I'm sorry again." I then jump down from the tree and walk down the long hill feeling the effects of the alcohol.

* * *

The next day I arrive at the hospital to Visit Caroline I walk into her room to find her sitting on her bed. "Hey Care." I say with a smile.

"Ella." She says excitedly.

"How you feeling?" I ask her.

"Good, but still a little sore but I'm healing pretty quick." She responds.

"I'm so glad you're better, I don't know what I would of done without you." I confess.

"Hey, if I was gone who would organise everything?" she asks as a joke and I laugh.

"You'd probably still order us from the other side." I joke and she laughs. "Do you remember what happened?" I ask her.

"All I remember is we were driving then Tyler heard this noise then we crashed, that's it." She replies.

"A noise?" I ask curious.

"Yeah, it was like he had this massive headache, but I don't know." She explains further.

"Well, I'm glad your all okay." I tell her.

"I'm glad too." She says.

I sit with her for a while until Matt comes inside.

"Hey Ella, Care." He says kissing her. "Isn't he cute?" Caroline comments.

I smile at the two of them I wish I had something like that. "I better get going, got to go pay my respects for Tyler, or I can stay here with you?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Good try, go, I'll be fine." She responds and I leave the couple.

* * *

Arriving at the Lockwood Mansion I greet Tyler who is at the door. "Hey, Tyler." I say softly.

"Hey, Ell, please come in thank you for coming." He says "And Elena just arrived she'll be in there somewhere." Tyler adds.

I smile. "Thanks." And walk inside.

I head straight to the bar and grab a Champaign. I then pump into Elena, which is actually Katherine.

"Ella." Katherine says.

"Elena." I say coldly.

"What's your problem?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you know Elena." I respond. I then notice she has curly hair, wait when has Elena ever curled her hair. I then look at her again.

"Katherine." I say taking another glass.

"Wow, you are smart." She remarks.

"Not just a pretty face and a blonde." I say grinning. "So Katherine, you stabbed my Uncle or should I say Dad." I say to her.

"Yes." She responds.

"Why are you here Elena could be coming here any minute." I inform her.

"And that would be very fun to watch." Katherine comments.

"It would wouldn't it." I say with a smile.

"You are just like me." Katherine comments again.

"So people are telling me." I respond. "So Katherine what brings you to town can't be just to see your exe's?" I ask her.

"Yes and no, but that is undecided." Katherine says.

"Well the entrance you did make was impressive, I'll give you points for that, pretending to be Elena, kissing Damon, that kind of hurt, but then I guess I realised, I don't need them."

"You are smart, I like you, and so we won't have a problem." Katherine says and walks off.

"Okay that was very unsettling, but it was like looking at myself accept brown hair and not Elena, weird.

* * *

Later that day I walk outside and Damon walks over to me. "Oh great." I say.

"You have got to change your attitude." He says to me.

"Says the murderous vampire." I respond.

"What has happened to you?" he asks me.

"I guess I am who I am, becoming the real me, I'm over being the nice person and getting caught in the middle of everything, I want nothing to do with it, unless my life is in danger leave me the hell out of it, and by the way Katherine's here." and I leave him with my final comment.

I leave Damon and walk up to Bonnie "I can see why you hated me for a while." I tell her.

She looks at me curiously "um?" she says.

"While I was friends with Damon, I get it, I don't want anything to do with him anymore, I'm keeping out of it, and I want a normal life." I tell her.

"I doubt that will happen." Bonnie says.

"But it could if I try. I am just over it." I confess.

"I am too, but somehow I don't think we will ever be." And Bonnie leaves me to ponder my thoughts.

* * *

Arriving home that night I walk into Jeremy's room who is with Anna.

"Hey." I say to them.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asks me.

"No I am not." I answer sighing.

"What can we do to help?" Anna asks.

"I don't know, I just don't want to be around this anymore." I tell them.

"I don't think that is going to happen." Jeremy responds.

"I know, but I can always try, I met Katherine today." I tell them.

"What?" Jeremy says.

"She came up to me at first I thought it was Elena but then I saw more closely, curly hair, meaner attitude, she told me that I was just like her." I say to them.

"Did she hurt you?" Anna asks.

"No she didn't, she said that she likes me." I say.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeremy asks.

"No clue." I respond.

"Did you see Caroline today?" Jeremy asks.

"Yeah she's doing better Damon's blood helped her." I say.

"Good. Well goodnight." Jeremy says and I leave them alone.

I walk into my room to find Damon at my window. "Seriously?" I say aggravated.

"I'm sorry." Damon says.

"For what? Because there is a lot of things you've done which I always forgave you for, and I always defended you and then I tell Jeremy the truth and you see me as a liar and the bad guy, and are all buddy, buddy with Elena, huh? As soon as you were friends with her, you ditch me huh?" I ask getting my anger out.

"For all those things." He responds.

"Why did you take her side over mine that's what I don't get, she was the one that had a problem with you from the beginning and now it's everyone hate on me, I am slowly spiralling out of control, last night do you want to know what I was thinking, I was wishing that I died in that fire so I would have to live anymore." I tell him with tears down my face.

"Don't say that." He fires back.

"Why not, if I weren't here then you, Stefan and Elena can live the way you see fit, compelling people, without me trying to stop you, it would be so much easier, I can't do this, I can't, I can't.." I start having a panic attack. "I, can't, I can't breathe." I say trying to speak.

"Ella, listen, breath." Damon rushes to me.

"I can't take it, make it stop." I say looking into his eyes. "I can't it's too much, why is this happening?" I ask with tears running down my face.

Elena runs into my room "What's happening?" She asks frantically.

"She's having a panic attack." Damon says.

"Make it stop." I plead as I am on my knees "I can't do this." I say again.

"Hey, shush, breath, just breath." Damon says rubbing my back. I look up at him and listen to what he says and I find my breathing coming back to normal. I fall into him and bury my head in his chest and just stay there.

"I got it from here." he says to Elena.

"You sure." Elena says.

He nods and picks me up and lays me down on my bed. "Don't leave me, everyone I love leaves me." I say.

Elena comes over to me and tells Damon "Let me do this." She says.

Damon scoops off the bed and Elena lies down next to me and holds me in her arms. "Shush, it's going to be okay." She whispers in my ear.

"Why did they have to die?" I say in her chest.

"I don't know." Elena says and looks at Damon with hurt. "Thank you." She mouths to him and leaves.

"Just clothes your eyes." Elena says and I obey and close my eyes and drift off to sleep.


	21. Brave New World

**This is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Please read and review, I would love to hear what you all think and what I can do to make it even better!**

**Anna xx**

* * *

Waking up at 6am the next morning I get out of bed I look at my appearance, I have a puffy face, red eyes, I was crying. I remember what happened, I had a panic attack and Elena and Damon helped me through it. I don't know why but I keep going back to them. If it wasn't for them last night I would have done something crazy. I creep out of bed and pull on some workout tights and crop top and runners, I sneak across the hall and down the stairs not wanting to wake anyone up. I walk outside and start running. I run the streets for half an hour and then return home. At 6:30 it's still early but hop in the shower. Walking out I bump into Elena. "Hi." She says softly.

"Hey Lena." I say quietly.

"How you feeling?" she asks concerned.

"Drained to be honest." I answer.

"Listen, I want to apologies for everything, I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Elena begins to say. "I was wrong and I'm sorry." She finishes.

I look at her for a moment. "It's fine Elena, I know we have a lot to fix but we can only go from here, but from now on, no more lying, secrets and getting people to do your own business, if you have a problem come to me." I tell her.

"Okay." Elena responds.

"Are you helping set up the carnival today?" I ask her.

She nods. "Yes."

"Well I am in charge so be ready to work." I say smiling and she nods.

* * *

Arriving at school to set up the carnival I am telling Elena and Bonnie about meeting Katherine and Bonnie says that she had a confrontation with her as well.

"Katherine looked just like you, it was freakish." Bonnie begins.

"She's our ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria." I say changing topic.

Bonnie then continues "Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you too."

"We don't know, we can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got." Elena answers.

"How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you girls?" Bonnie asks another question.

"We don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss." I say changing the topic again.

"Okay, okay I'll stop talking about it." she finishes.

"Good, because we have a lot of work today and I have no idea how Caroline does all this." I say.

"Well because she's not human, obviously." Elena jokes and we laugh.

"How's Caroline doing?" Bonnie asks me.

"Good, she said she was feeling better." I answer.

"That's good." Elena responds.

"Now come on we have lots to do." And they nod in agreement and we get to work.

* * *

At the school carnival the next day I am with Bonnie "The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and team Jacob T's." Bonnie tells me.

"Okay, I can grab some from the science club. Also we lost a speaker in the karaoke booth." I add.

"Hey, all good Ella, take a beat, look around. This is a huge success." Bonnie comments.

"You mean I can do more than just freak vampire havoc?" I joke.

"Go figure." Bonnie replies.

We both laugh and I notice the repair man is at one of the stands. "Hey Carter" I say dragging Bonnie with me. "You're with the carnival right?" I ask.

"Yes I am." Carter answers.

"Okay, great." I respond.

Carter then looks to Bonnie and asks "Wow, what do you need beautiful?"

Bonnie blushes and asks "What do you know about karaoke speakers?"

"Why don't you show me the problem?" Carter suggests.

"Yeah Bonnie, show him the problem." I add in.

"Okay, come on." Bonnie says ushering Carter to follow her and they leave and I smile at them. Something I haven't done in a while.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Damon is at the carnival and is observing Tyler arm wrestling. Stefan arrives next to him. "You're lurking." Stefan says.

"I'm observing." Damon responds.

"More like obsessing." Stefan argues.

"He's got strength." Damon comments.

"He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching." Stefan says.

Mason then arrives to do an arm wrestling against Tyler. "And here comes the Uncle." Damon observes.

"That's ridiculous." Stefan says.

Mason beats Tyler and Tyler then shouts to the crowd of lockers "Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler asks the crowd.

"Stefan wants to go." Stefan shouts.

Stefan gives an annoyed look at his brother "Yeah, sure, I'll...give it a shot." Stefan says joining Mason.

"Get him Stef!" Damon cheers Stefan.

Stefan then comments to Mason "My brother over there thinks I can beat you."

"Your brother's wrong." Mason replies.

Stefan and Mason wrestle and both guys are putting in hard pressure. Mason beats him. Stefan rejoins Damon. "You didn't put in any effort at all." Damon says unpleased.

"Yeah, actually I did." Stefan responds.

"Come with me." Damon orders Stefan and they go into a hall way "Is he...?" Damon asks.

"No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that make sense." Stefan answers.

"What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?" Damon asks loudly thinking.

"Maybe they're ninja turtles" Stefan jokes.

"You're not funny." Damon responds.

"Or zombies, werewolves." Stefan continues.

"No comedic timing at all." Damon says as he turns his head and sees Carter repairing something.

"What? What are you up to?" Stefan asks his brother.

"Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles." Damon goes towards Carter "Hey you!"

"I have a name." Carter says.

"Yeah I don't care." Damon says catching his shoulders and compels him "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood." Damon continues.

"Damon, don't do this." Stefan begs.

"It's just an experiment. Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?" Damon finishes compelling Carter.

"I won't back down." Carter responds and he leaves.

Once Carter has walked away Stefan then asks. "You do realize someone is going to get hurt right?"

"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage." Damon answers.

"What's that going to accomplish?" Stefan asks.

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes, maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle." Damon says leaving Stefan alone. He walks the hallways alone and Caroline arrives.

"Hey Blondie, they let you out?" Damon asks.

"I remember." Caroline says.

"What do you remember?" Damon asks.

"I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me." Caroline continues.

"You're crazy." Damon comments.

"Memories have been coming back, in pieces." Caroline continues further.

"You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a..." Damon says as Caroline smiles "I have a message from Katherine, she said 'Game on'."

"Wait..." but before he can speak Caroline pushes him to the floor with her strength "You suck." She says and leaves.

* * *

_Ella POV_

I am talking to a friend when Damon arrives next to me. "Ella." Damon says.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I know you told me you needed space but I need you to come with me." Damon says.

"I'm sorry Damon, no I have stuff I have to do." I say trying to leave but he brings me back.

"Yeah, I need you to come with me right now, Ella and get your sister." He says and I nod and follow him.

* * *

Elena, Stefan, Damon and I are in a classroom talking about Caroline. He has just told me that my best friend is now a vampire. "How did this happen?" Stefan asks Damon.

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals..." Damon responds.

"But why?" Elena asks shocked.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut." Damon says angrily.

"And she said "game on"? What is that even mean?" I ask Damon.

"It means she's playing dirty, she wants us to know." Damon answers.

"But why Caroline?" I ask another question.

"I don't know." Damon replies.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her." Stefan says.

"Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition." Damon responds.

"We have to find her." Elena then says.

"Yep and kill her." Damon says.

"No, no, no way you're not gonna kill Caroline." I say angrily.

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her." Damon continues.

"Damon, absolutely not." Stefan says.

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and..." Damon says but Elena cuts him off. "It's not an option Damon."

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where story repeats herself. You know I'm right." Damon says.

"We're not gonna kill her." Stefan says eyeing his brother.

"It's the only way." Damon finishes and I've had enough and leave going to find my best friend.

* * *

Outside I am looking for Caroline but can't find her. I then run into Stefan and Elena who are searching as well. I still don't like Stefan but I have to learn to be around him, there is nothing more I can do. Stefan then starts sniffing the air. "Blood, I can smell blood." He announces to us.

"Where?" I ask frantically.

"Follow me." Stefan responds and I don't hesitate and follow him. We find Caroline with Damon about to stake her and Stefan stands in between them.

"Stefan!" Damon says annoyed.

I then stand by Caroline then she looks to Elena who she thinks is Katherine "Get away from me! You killed me!" Caroline says scared.

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine." Elena explains as I try to calm her down.

"No! Then why did she look like you and Ella?! And why, why did she do this to me?" Caroline asks with tears.

"Stefan, we've got to get her inside." Elena says.

"It's okay Caroline, come with me." Stefan says walking to Caroline.

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time." Damon then says.

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight." Stefan says and turns to leave.

"Oh yeah it is." Damon says and picks up the stake and rushes over them but I put myself in front of Caroline.

"Damon, she's my best friend." I say to him not moving my gaze from his eyes.

Damon hesitates, staring at me but I refuse to move. Then he drops his arm. "Whatever happens, it's on you." Damon says as Bonnie arrives.

"Caroline?" Bonnie says.

"Its okay, come on." Stefan tells Caroline.

Bonnie sees the blood on Caroline's face "No, you're not; you can't be." Bonnie says touching her and is horrified by the truth.

"Bonnie?" Caroline says upset.

Bonnie glances at the body. "Oh god!" Bonnie says upset.

"Bonnie" Caroline says more upset as Stefan takes her to the bathroom.

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie says as Damon arrives with a shovel.

"Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury." Damon says looking from me to Elena. "I thought you were calling the shots, no? It sucks to be you, buddy." Damon says harshly to the body. Bonnie then looks at Damon and gives him a headache; he takes his head between his head and falls on the floor. She opens the faucet with her powers and water is going out from the hose. "Bonnie what are you doing?" I ask looking at a hurt Damon.

"Everything that happens is his fault." Bonnie says.

"He didn't do this Bonnie." Elena says as Bonnie continues and creates a fire and it heads for Damon.

"Bonnie stop it!" I yell.

Damon is now burning "Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it! You're going to kill him!" I say to her pleading.

"Bonnie!" Elena yells.

I can't take it so I jump over the fire line and catch Bonnie's arm. The fire is vanquished as Bonnie's concentration is broke. "Why did you stop me?!" she asks me.

"Because he didn't do this Bonnie, it's not you, this can't be you." I tell her. Elena then comes to us and we embrace Bonnie and we leave but before I turn my head back to Damon who is beginning to heal.

* * *

At Elena's locker Stefan arrives. "Hey. Caroline is okay for now, I'm gonna check in on her later." Stefan says to Elena and I.

"What about the guy that she..." Elena asks.

"It's taken care of." Stefan answers.

"Damon's right, isn't he? It won't end well for her." I ask him.

"No, I'm gonna make sure that he's wrong." Stefan urges.

"I just can't believe what this day has turned into." I tell them.

"Not the day you wanted huh?" Elena asks.

"No, but I want to be there for Caroline." I tell them again.

"She won't be going through this alone." Stefan says.

"Good." I respond and leave the two alone.

* * *

That night I arrive home and I am exhausted. It was not the day I wanted. My best friend is now a vampire. What do I do now? I get my diary out and begin to spill my emotions.

_Dear Diary_

_So much has happened I don't know where to start. Let's see I almost died in a fire, I found out my Uncle John is actually my biological farther. I had a falling out with Elena went back to drinking and lashing out at everyone. I had a panic attack yesterday in Damon's arms and then Elena helped me through it. Elena and my relationship isn't good atm but I am going to try and work with her on it. I don't know what else to do but I am going to try my hardest. Oh Caroline was in a car accident and in hospital, Damon fed her come of his blood to heal her internal injuries but Katherine my bitch of a doppelgänger who I met killed her. I hate Katherine. She killed my best friend just to get back at he Salvatore Brothers. She killed someone today as she is now a vampire. And we are going to help her through it. I tried getting away from all this mess but I just seem to keep walking straight back to it. _

I put my journal away and have a shower and hop into bed. It's not going to get easier is it?


	22. Bad Moon Rising

Damon, Elena, Stefan and I are at the boarding House Alaric arrives. "Thanks for coming, Rick." Stefan says greeting him.

"Something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon asks Alaric.

"Ella mentioned you needed my help." Alaric starts.

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family." Stefan responds.

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric asks.

"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might." Damon answers.

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together." I start to say "You said that she had spent years researching this town."

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction." Alaric responds.

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon jokes.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asks.

"The lycanthrope." Alaric answers.

"Wait, like werewolves?" I ask.

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney." Damon says uncertain.

"Is it?" Stefan questions.

"I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" Damon asks.

"Why do you suspect the Lockwood's?" Alaric asks.

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler." Damon responds.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behaviour when he fought with one of the carnival's worker." Stefan adds.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is." Elena says.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing." Alaric says.

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asks and continues "Rick, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."

"I can give a call?" Alaric says.

"Good, if you can you, Ella and I can go." Damon says.

I look at him confused why am I going on a trip with him?

* * *

At home I am packing for my trip and Elena is helping me.

"Sure you want to do this?" Elena asks me.

"I think so, I need to know our birthmother's life work, and going with Damon, I don't know, I'm trying to avoid him." I respond.

"Sure you don't want me to go with you?" Elena asks.

"No, it's fine, you stay and help Caroline, I'll call you if you if I find anything." I tell her.

"Okay, but you'll be fine." Elena says zipping my bag and we walk out of my room and go outside.

Outside I see Jenna and Alaric talking and Damon leaning against the car. God he looks hot like that. What am I thinking? Stop it Ella. I walk towards the car. "Ready?" Damon asks me.

"Yes." I respond.

"Sure you don't want to go come Elena?" Damon asks her.

"Yeah, positive, you three have fun." Elena responds and gives me a hug. I climb into the car and we drive off. Here goes nothing.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Elena watches the car drive off and walks back inside. Walks up to her room and finds Stefan there.

"Hey." She says with a smile.

"Upset that you didn't go?" he asks.

"A little but, Ella needs to do this so yeah, I'll be fine." Elena responds.

"You could have done this for you as well not just Ella." Stefan claims.

"I know but I'm happy staying here, I want to help Caroline, she needs someone." Elena says.

Stefan hugs her and they walk out of her room "Hey Jenna we are going out." Elena yells into the kitchen and they walk outside. Elena walks down the steps but misses a step and falls. "Ahh!" Elena screams as she falls and twists her foot.

"Ouch." She says holding her ankle.

"You okay?" Stefan asks concerned.

"Yeah, I think I can walk." Elena says trying to stand but when she puts pressure on it she yells out in pain.

"I think it's broken." Elena says.

"Do you want me to heal you?" Stefan asks.

"I don't have time to go get it check, so yes please." Elena responds.

"Just don't die please." Stefan jokes and she laughs.

He bites into his wrist and puts it to her mouth which she takes, she then feels her foot heal and puts pressure on it. "All fixed." She says smiling and they walk off.

* * *

_Ella POV_

Driving in Alaric's car is so boring, Damon keeps giving me lingering looks and I am trying to avoid it. ""How are you doing back there?" Damon asks me.

"Surviving." I respond.

"How you feeling?' he asks me.

"Good." I say to him. "Alaric how long until we get there?" I ask changing the subject.

"You are in luck, we have just arrived." He answers and a little bit of anxiety drops.

Walking into a building Alaric begins explaining to us what Isobel did. "So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." He says as we arrive at an office and are greeted by a young women. Alaric greets her. "Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier." He says.

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant of comparative folklore." Vanessa says and looks strangely at me. "Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys."

"These are my friends Ella and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition." Alaric introduces us.

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh I have to ask, has there been any news?" She asks.

"No, I'm afraid not" Alaric responds.  
"It's this way" Vanessa says as she opens Isobel's office door, they follow her and enter the room "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" She says leaving as Alaric, Damon and I look everywhere.

"Where did she go?" Damon asks.

Suddenly Vanessa comes back with a crossbow and shoots an arrow at me but Damon puts himself in front of me and receives the arrow in his back. Alaric catches Vanessa and pushes her against the wall.

I start to remove the arrow from Damon's back once I get over the shock.

"Pull it out. I can't reach it Ella. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts

I remove the arrow. "That bitch is dead." Damon threatens.

"You're not gonna kill her." I order.

"Watch me." Damon continues.

"You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again. After everything you have done to people do this one thing for me, do not kill her." I plead.

"Fine, but you owe me." He says and we walk out of the room.

We hear Vanessa freaking out as we walk in. "Please! I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Okay, I read Isobel's research." She says.

"Well, then you should know just how possible this is." Alaric assures her.

I walk up to her. "I'm Ella Gilbert, one of Isobel's daughters and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot." I tell her.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now." Damon threatens.

"Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls." I ask her.

"Okay." She responds and leaves to go and search for things.

* * *

A while later Vanessa brings me out a box. "This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864." Vanessa tells me.

"Is that all there is about her?" I ask.

"All that I'm aware of." Vanessa responds. I look in the box and find some vervain. I look at Damon and then hand the vervain to Vanessa.

"Here, take this." I say passing it to her.

"Does vervain really work?" Vanessa asks.

Damon who is in the other room listens to our conversation "Nope, not at all." He yells out to us.

"Can he hear us?" Vanessa asks another question.

"No, that would be creepy." Damon jokes.

"Can he read minds too?" Vanessa asks.

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask." Damon jokes again and I hide the laughter. "No, that he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass." I say and she smiles.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV _

At the waterhole many teenagers are drinking and having a good time. Matt and Tyler are talking when Mason arrives and signals for Tyler to come over. "You busting us or you joining us?" Tyler asks.

"Neither. Hoping you can make sure everyone is out of here by dark." Mason says.

"What happens after dark?" Tyler asks.

"Someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake." Mason says and Tyler laughs "You heard your mom. The family is liable if anything happens."

"Don't be a party killer." Tyler says.

"Hey, I didn't say you had to stop partying, I just said you had to take it elsewhere." Mason says.

"Alright, we'll be out of here." Tyler says as Mason leaves. He passes Elena, Stefan and Caroline. Mason gives an uneasy look to Stefan.

"Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look?" Caroline asks.

"My what? My "vampire serious look"?" Stefan asks confused.

"I mean it's different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stray too far from your "hey-it's-Tuesday" look" Caroline responds.

"I get it, okay. You think I'm… you think I'm too serious. Is that it?" Stefan asks.

"I mean I was not gonna say it like that but…" Caroline says but sees Amy Bradley talking to Matt and she walks over to them.

"She has a point." Elena says.

"Oh really?" Stefan asks hugging his girlfriend.

"You need to lighten up a bit." She adds.

He looks to Caroline and sees Caroline compel Amy to go away. He walks over to Caroline with Elena in toe.

"Hey, I saw that. You compelled her." Stefan says.

"Yeah, she deserved it." Caroline argues.

"Caroline, nobody deserves to have their mind messed with for shallow reasons." Elena adds.

"You know, why is everyone sticking up for Amy freaking Bradley?" Caroline asks angry.

"You're letting the jealousy to get the best of you." Elena adds.

"Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issues, too. That's great." Caroline jokes.

"I told you this wasn't gonna be easy." Stefan says.

"Yeah, well, I might as well have stayed dead. My entire personality is killing me." Caroline says as Elena and Stefan smile at her. "Shut up you two."

* * *

_Ella POV_

Back at Duke University we are searching for anything on Katherine.

"Any luck?" Damon asks me.

"There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know." I say frustrated.

"Hey guys, check this out." Alaric yells to us all.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Maréchal de Retz." Vanessa reads as she gives us a book of drawings. "which roughly translates into the 'curse of the sun and the moon.'"

"It's Native American." Alaric announces.

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf." Vanessa informs us.

"Can they control the transformation?" I ask.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires." Vanessa adds.

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it." Damon comments.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction." Vanessa explains further.

"Why would they do that?" I ask.

"To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires." Vanessa further explains.

I decide to call Elena and fill her in. "Hey Lena." I say.

"Hey, how's it going?" she asks.

"Good we found out some stuff, listen we found out a little about werewolves and if Tyler and Mason are werewolves it's a full moon tonight you need to be careful." I explain.

"What else did you learn?" she asks.

"Legend tell us that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires so Stefan and Caroline need to be careful." I add.

"Okay, we will, I will see you when you get back tonight." She says and hangs up.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Elena hangs up and she walks over to Stefan. "Everything okay?" he asks her.

"Yeah, there is something you should know, Ella just told me that a werewolf bite can kill a vampire." She informs him.

Stefan turns to find Caroline but she is gone and Matt is not seen either.

* * *

_Ella POV_

I am looking at a photo of Katherine which I find in the box. I turn to Vanessa "Hey, have you done any research on doppelgängers?" I ask her.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelgänger is a living, breathing double of oneself. In your case two selves because you and Elena are twins." Isobel answers.

"Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between us and Katherine?" I ask.

"That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately, but I can tell you that doppelgängers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting." Vanessa responds and I nod.

"And more things we already know. Just... I want to know why we look alike." I say.

"Head scratcher, isn't it?" Damon says from behind me.

"Do you know something, or are you just being yourself?" I ask.

"Well, if I know anything, I'm not gonna tell you, not with that attitude." Damon responds.

"Look, I just need time Damon, you can surely understand that, if you find anything please just let me know." I plead and walk away from him.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Elena Stefan are in the woods searching for Caroline. "You should go back?" Stefan urges to Elena.

"Not without Caroline okay." She argues and they continue walking. They walk through the woods and they see a car. Elena and Stefan walk towards it and see chains and the car is moving. Elena peaks into the car from the boot and sees yellow eyes. A wolf jumps out through the window and the force of the jump the wolf pounces on Elena and she collapses to the ground and you hear a crack. The wold jumps off her motionless body as Stefan stands there stunned. It happened so fast he couldn't do anything. He flashes to Elena's side and sees a pile of blood around her head. He scoops her up and flashes off into the woods.

* * *

_Ella POV_

Finally finished at Duke I approach the car and go to unlock the car when Damon arrives and opens it for me.

"Here. Allow me." He says opening the door.

"Thank you." I say with a soft smile.

He then hands me a book. "You didn't dig deep enough." He says as I read the book title "Petrova." I read out loud. "This was on the shelf." I add.

"Katherine originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name. Katerina Petrova, to be exact." Damon informs me.

"How did you know that?" I ask.

"Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself." Damon adds.

"I will thank you Damon. This is the Damon that I like, not the one that lashes out." I say and climb into the car.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Stefan carries Elena deeper into the woods searching for Caroline or Matt. He looks down at her and a tear comes out of his eyes. "I'm so sorry." He whispers to her and rubs her hair out of her face, which is pale."

He then hears a struggle and flashes to Caroline who is attacking Matt.

"Caroline stop." He yells.

"Omg, Matt, omg." Caroline whimpers.

"Caroline we have to get out of here." Stefan tells her.

She then notices Elena's body "Omg, no, what happened?" Caroline asks with tears.

"It's a werewolf, it attacked her, she got in the way, you have to help me get it away from Matt and her." He pleads.

She nods as he picks Elena's body up. "What are we going to do?" Caroline asks sadly.

"We have to get her out of here, I'll explain it after." He says and they run far away and head for the Boarding House. When they reach the Boarding House Stefan lies Elena on the couch.

"So explain to me everything that happened?" Caroline asks sitting next to her best friend.

"This morning Elena fell over and injured her foot, I offered her some blood and she took it. Today Ella and Damon were at Duke researching anything they could find on werewolves and the Lockwood's, we think they are one." He starts. "We got a call that said that a werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire." He continues. "We were looking for you when we found a car and a wolf jumped out and the force made Elena fall and she cracked her head open. But she will come back." Stefan says.

"Omg" Caroline says walking back and forth. "Does Ella know?" Caroline asks.

"I haven't had time to." Stefan says.

"Do you know when she will wake up?" Caroline asks.

"I don't know." Stefan answers.

* * *

_Ella POV_

I am calling Elena in the car to tell her I'm coming home. "Hey Lena, it's me, just leaving you another message, we will be home soon, call me back." I say and hang up.

"Still can't get a hold of her?" Alaric asks.

"No and it's weird she has her phone on her at all times." I respond.

"Maybe it's just bad reception?" Damon suggests.

"Maybe you're right, but I just have this bad feeling, it's a twin thing." I say smiling.

"I'm sure she is perfectly safe, and Stefan will never let anything happen to her." Damon says.

I nod and look out the window. A phone starts to ring and Damon answers it. "Hello?" he says. "Damon, it's Stefan, are you on you're way home?" Stefan asks.

"Yeah we are on our way back now why?" Damon asks.

"Something happened?" Stefan confesses.

"What?" Damon asks bitterly.

"It's Elena." Stefan answers.

Damon peers through the rear-view mirror and peaks a look at me. "What happened?" Damon asks more serious into the phone.

"I don't really know where to start but Elena was attacked and she's dead." Stefan says withering in sadness.

"What?" Damon asks sternly.

I look at Damon curiously.

"Tell me what happened?" he says through clenched teeth.

"The thing is, she isn't technically dead." Stefan adds.

"What are you saying brother?" Damon asks again.

"She will come back but in transition." Stefan says.

Damon then clenches his fists. "We will be right there. How could you let this happen?" Damon asks.

"It happened so fast." Stefan responds.

"How do I tell her?" Damon asks eyeing me.

"What?" I mouth.

Damon hangs up. "Damon, what's wrong?" Alaric asks as Damon pulls over to the side of the road.

"It's Elena." Damon says.

My mind blanks "What do you mean Elena?" I ask.

"She had an accident." Damon tells me.

"What type of accident, is she okay?" I ask as my voice gets unsettled.

"She will be." Damon answers.

"Well drive fast I need to see her." I respond.

"Ella, there is something you should know but I will get you to the Boarding House first." Damon says.

"Step on it then." I order.

* * *

We arrive at the boarding house in no time. "Elena." I yell as I run through the entry way.

I notice Stefan appear in front of me. "Stefan, where's Elena?" I ask him, trying to get past him.

Stefan than looks over my shoulder and sees Damon "Did you tell her?" he asks.

"Not everything, she needs to see for herself." Damon responds.

"See what for myself, where is my sister?" I yell as I try to get past. "Stefan move." I order.

He steps aside and I walk past him and see Caroline standing up in the library. She has tears.

"Caroline, where's Elena?" I ask.

She moves her head to the couch. I see a head lying on the couch. I run over and come face to face with a pale version of myself, "Elena?" I say to her taking her hand. It feels cold.

Why is she so cold? "Elena?" I say a little louder.

I nudge her. "Elena?" I say more aggressively. "Wake up!" I order.

She doesn't move. I then notice there is blood on the pillow. I move her head and see it's been hit.

"Omg. Elena, you're going to be okay, I will call an ambulance. Elena, wake up, I can't lose you, wake up." I order again as I reach for my phone.

Damon stops me from calling. "What are you doing? Why is she lying down like that, we need to get her to the hospital, better yet, give her some blood?" I order and ask questions.

"The blood won't do anything." Damon says to me.

"What do you mean it won't do anything, it heals people." I yell. I then look at my sister.

"Not when they are already dead." Damon says.

I hear those words come out of his mouth "what, no she isn't dead, she can't be dead, she can't die." I say as I collapse to the ground in pain.

I crawl to her "Elena, please, please, please, wake up, wake up, don't leave me, don't you dare leave me." I yell.

I suddenly see a finger of hers move. And then her eyes flutter open and her skin goes back to normal, she looks even prettier.

"Elena?" I say shocked. "I knew you didn't die." I say to her.

She looks to me confused. "Ella?" she asks.

"I'm right here." I say.

Stefan then flashes in front of her. "Stefan?" Elena whispers. "What happened?" she asks.

"You were attacked and hit your head, you died, but you came back." Stefan says.

"What?" Elena says with wide eyes.

"What are you saying Stefan?" I asked sternly.

"Your in transition?" Stefan tells us.

"Omg." Elena and I say in unison.

"I'm dead." Elena says. She looks to me. "We will help you through this, I don't even know what to think, you seem normal." I tell her.

"Do you want some blood?" Stefan asks her.

Elena nods. "Wait, drink mine." I tell her.

Everyone in the room stops what they were doing. "If she is going to be transitioning into a vampire, I don't want her having a blood bag, drink from me." I say again.

"I can't do that." Elena says.

"Yes you can." I tell her. "You need to learn how to do this the right way, and I am going to help you." I tell her.

"This isn't a good idea." Stefan announces.

"Stefan you have done enough." I shout. "There is no way, you are even teaching her, you couldn't take care of her today, how can you take care of her as well as Caroline." I tell him.

"Caroline you might want to turn away, maybe even you Stefan." I say cutting my wrist with my nail.

"Just go slow, listen to me, listen to my heart, you can do this." I tell her.

She nods and I give her my wrist. She starts to suck. As she begins to suck I feel the pin pricks off her new fangs bite into my wrist. "Good." I say calmly. She then stop and pushes my hand away.

Everyone is looking at us. "How do you feel?" I ask her.

"I feel good." She says.

"Good, now you and Caroline can help each other through this." I tell the two girls who are listening.

"Ella is write, if we can do this together be there for one another, we can make it through this without hurting anyone else." Caroline says.

"Do you want to come home?" I ask her.

She nods. "That isn't a good idea." Stefan says.

"I'm fine Stefan Ella is right, I need to do this on my own, I need to learn what I truly am." Elena says.

I walk with her out. "Alaric can you drive us home?" I ask him.

He nods. Damon meets us at the front door. "here." Damon says giving a couple blood bags to Elena.

"If you feel, uneasy or hungry, drink these it will help. Eating and drinking coffee helps to, okay." Damon tells her.

Elena nods and walks out with Caroline arm in arm leaving just Damon and I. "Thank you." I say to him.

"For what?" he asks surprised.

"For the book, and just everything, that is the Damon I fell for, don't lose that." I say and smile and walk out.

* * *

At home I invite Elena into the house and put her to bed.

"What happened today?" Jeremy asks me.

"Elena was attacked and had vampire blood in her system, she died and then came back, but I am going to be there for her." I tell him.

"Omg, is she okay?" Jeremy asks.

"She will be, she will need help all she can get." I tell him.

"And I will help any way possible." Jeremy responds.

"Look I know you are still mad, but I am over it, now that everything is out in the open we can start fresh and support one another whenever we need it, she will need us to help with cravings but she will be fine. She has Caroline to help her too." I add.

"Night." Jeremy says giving me a hug.

"Night." I say to him and walk out of Elena's room before leaving a cup of hot blood for her just in case.

"I love you Elena." I say to her.

"Love you too." She says and I close the door.


End file.
